Inazuma Eleven Legend
by Ygrec
Summary: Des frissons d'enthousiasme parcouraient la foule et l'architecture même du stade de foot, le fameux Final Frontiere Stadium. Les gradins en folie acclamaient de toutes parts tous les noms possibles, l'effervescence se construisait au creux de l'édifice : Legend Japan allait se jeter dans le football une nouvelle fois, sans imaginer la terrible aventure qui les y attendait... FIN
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

On commence la rentrée avec une nouvelle fiction un peu particulière car très différente de ce que j'écris habituellement : de base, c'est une fic très fidèle à ce que faisait l'anime dans l'arc FFI en terme de narration et de scénario (avec le côté adulte en plus disons). C'est une sorte de revanche sur cette DAUBE (pardon mais c'est vrai) d'Inazuma Eleven GO ; les producteurs auraient dû poursuivre IE avec les aventures de Endo et des autres en mode adulte !

Fiction qui m'a été réclamée par Lordess Ananda Teenorag, puis par d'autres (je pense Ellanor Sharp notamment), je ne sais pas si ça plaira à tout le monde, mais c'est fait ! Pour ceux qui voient, il y aura très vite une ambiance un peu "suspens" et "machinations", comme dans Lionceau, et dans le respect de la série d'origine, il y a très peu de romance au début, plus vers la fin (juste un peu de temps en temps, en sous-entendu). J'espère que cette petite (grande) fic vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Trois coups à la porte, comme une ambiance paisible dans l'air. Dehors un soleil tropical resplendissait et des enfants jouaient oisivement. Un homme entra dans la pièce, une casquette noire vissée sur la tête et une démarche assurée : il s'approcha du lit où reposait un autre homme, plus âgé que lui, en chemise d'hôpital, en train de lire un magazine, tranquillement. Le nouveau venu remercia l'infirmière qui l'avait conduit dans la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise du visiteur, près du lit occupé.

《Tu as une mine affreuse.》lâcha le vieil homme d'une voix marquée, sans lever les yeux de sa revue sportive.

《Je devrai être le seul à dire ça.》rétorqua le concerné.《Vous êtes dans un lit d'hôpital.》

《Tu parles gamin ! Bouarf, je suis encore en pleine forme, mais que veux-tu, les petites infirmières ici sont...》

《J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose.》

Le ton grave qu'avait pris celui à la casquette fit comprendre au plus vieux qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une visite de courtoisie. Il se redressa dans son lit et posa sa lecture sur sa table de chevet. Le plus jeune allait donc reprendre lorsque le vieillard saisit la télécommande pour allumer sa télévision.

《Il me semblait vous avoir demandé un peu d'attention.》grinça-t-il devant l'attitude irresponsable de son aîné.

《Allons,》répliqua celui-ci en rigolant dans sa barbe de grand-père.《Tu n'es pas contre un petit match de foot, gamin ?》

* * *

Des frissons d'enthousiasme parcouraient la foule et l'architecture même du stade de foot, le fameux Final Frontiere Stadium. Les gradins en folie acclamaient de toutes parts tous les noms possibles, l'effervescence se construisait au creux de l'édifice. Les supporters aux couleurs du Japon se levèrent en une marée humaine rugissante lorsque les écrans géants diffusèrent à l'image les joueurs de la sélection nationale entrant sur le terrain. La déferlante s'abattit sur les légendes vivantes comme une pluie ardente de gloire et d'admiration, comme le souffle terrible d'un dragon qui soutient une capitale prospère.

《Inazuma Legend Japan !》s'époumona inutilement le présentateur.

En effet, tout le monde avait déjà reconnu l'équipe qu'on ne présentait plus : à leurs côtés, on connaissait les adversaires, les terrifiants Fire Dragon Selection, l'équipe sortante de Corée, jusque-là invaincue. Les dragons avaient leur public eux aussi, souriaient de confiance. Les capitaines des deux équipes se firent solennellement face, aussi solennel que puisse être un face à face avec Endo Mamoru, le Soleil des représentants Japonais.

《Yo, Choi, Afuro !》sourit-il.《Ça fait une éternité !》

Goenji, à ses côtés, ne put retenir un sourire. Le gardien avait l'enthousiasme contagieux ; il sentait déjà l'équipe monter sur ses grands chevaux, prête à démarrer au quart de tour, une excitation irrépressible grondant en son ventre.

《Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Endo.》répondit poliment Choi.

《J'espère que tu t'es préparé à perdre ! On est bien plus forts maintenant.》lança Nagumo et son air narquois à Hiroto.

Le blond savait que tout irait pour le mieux. Le maillot dix-huit sourit en réponse à l'affirmation effrontée de son ami d'enfance, qui partagea un rire déterminé avec Suzuno. Afuro toisa fièrement Endo, qui ne parvenait presque plus à rester calme. L'arbitre s'avança avec la pièce et l'attaquant soupira de soulagement. Enfin le match allait commencer ; l'excitation qui le tenaillait, les tenaillait tous depuis leur sortie du vestiaire allait pouvoir, enfin, éclater comme un feu d'artifice.

《Pile : balle à Legend Japan.》

La voix amplifiée de l'arbitre résonna dans le stade bruyant et une nouvelle onde d'impatience secoua la foule. Endo n'était déjà plus à ses côtés, avait couru vers ses précieux buts avec son sourire aveuglant. Goenji s'approcha de Fubuki en trottant, au centre du terrain, hocha la tête dans sa direction comme signe d'encouragement : le buteur adorait ce moment. Son seul mouvement allait lancer le match, quatre-vingt-dix minutes de pure extase, de rage de vaincre, un tourbillon sensationnel. Il aimait faire de cet instant quelque chose de solennel. Quelque chose dont on se souviendrait. L'engagement. Il expira discrètement, pour reprendre possession de lui ; Endo lui avait transmis toute son impatience et il devait se calmer s'il voulait jouer correctement. L'arbitre siffla.

《Et c'est le coup d'envoi !》

Le vent glissait sur lui et il glissait dans le vent, Fubuki à ses côtés laissa échapper le même sourire d'extase. Il se retrouva vite dans la configuration dont lui avait parlé Kido avant le match et fit la passe à son équipier, confiant : si Fire Dragon continuait de jouer comme pour les matchs précédents, le quatorze avait déjà défait leur tactique, et la victoire leur reviendrait aussi rapide que la foudre d'Inazuma. Le feu s'intensifia dans sa poitrine.

《Goenji remonte le terrain et fait une passe longue à Fubuki, déjà près de la surface de réparation !》

Le blond sourit. Il allait laisser le premier but à Fubuki. Pourtant, en une fraction de seconde, le blanc se retrouva face à un joueur adverse et avant que Goenji ne puisse réagir, ce dernier utilisait une technique spéciale pour lui voler le ballon. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux : c'était comme si Fubuki s'était retrouvé devant son reflet, au détail près que le fameux reflet lui avait pris la balle.

《Goenji !》appela le neuf en voyant le dribleur adverse le dépasser.

《Je le tiens !》répondit-il, déterminé.

Ça y est, son impatience se changeait petit à petit en rage de triomphe. Il fronça les sourcils, concentré.

《Ne parle pas trop vite !》répliqua le milieu de terrain adverse, souriant insolemment, ses cheveux bleus aux mèches blondes dansant dans le vent, autour de son visage.

Goenji tenta de lui voler le ballon avec _Heat Tackle_ mais l'autre utilisa la même technique que pour Fubuki, copiant chacun de ses mouvements de manière si parfaite que le dix en oublia de réfléchir stratégiquement à ses déplacements.

《 _Illusion Mirror !_ _》_

Le blond sentit son adversaire lui prendre la balle, la seconde lui paraissant intenable tant elle était longue ; le temps de se retourner, le milieu adverse avait déjà fait une passe longue à l'autre bout du terrain. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : leur jeu rapide n'avait plus rien à voir avec les données qu'avaient étudié les stratèges de l'équipe ! Afuro réceptionna, esquiva agilement le tacle de Kazemaru et s'envola littéralement du terrain, sans que jamais sa dynamique ne soit freinée. Goenji fronça les sourcils : celle-ci, il la laissait à Endo. Il fit signe à Fubuki de revenir vers le centre du terrain pour réceptionner la prochaine passe allier et remonter vers les buts le plus vite possible, plus vite qu'eux. Un coup d'oeil à Kido lui apprit que le stratège réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de contourner l' _Illusion Mirror_ de Fire Dragon.

《 _God Knows... Supra !_ _》_

《 _God Hand !_ _》_

《Endo Mamoru arrête le tir fabuleux de Afuro Terumi, l'attaquant de Fire Dragon !》

Goenji sourit en entendant les commentaires : comme si quelqu'un en avait douté. Un regard avec Fubuki ; il allait remonter la seconde partie du terrain, et tenterait de marquer à son tour.

《Sakuma !》lança le capitaine en rengageant.

Le milieu de terrain réceptionna facilement, enthousiaste, et passa presque immédiatement à Kido, qui remontait le terrain aux côtés de Hiroto. Le dix comprit que le stratège avait son plan lorsqu'il vit le sourire assuré du rouge en arrivant à son niveau. Le quatorze garda sa position et passa le ballon, lorsque le dix-huit le dépassait.

《Suis-moi !》lança Hiroto, et il obéit, Fubuki aussi.

Ils restèrent à une distance raisonnable les uns des autres, Hiroto dut bientôt faire face à l' _Illusion Mirror_ adverse : pourtant, il se figea, sur ses gardes, et envoya presque immédiatement le ballon à Goenji.

Le blond réalisa : Kido avait compris que le seul moyen de contourner la technique était de piéger le milieu adverse. La remontée de Hiroto était un piège !

Un sourire vainqueur peignit ses lèvres lorsqu'il dépassa son équipier aux cheveux rouges, qui marquait désormais l'adversaire sans lui laisser la moindre chance de revenir et d'utiliser _Illusion_ _Mirror_. Parfait, ce match s'annonçait très intéressant.

《Goenji-kun !》

Il fit la passe à Fubuki qui l'avait rejoint, et le laissa tracer : le gris était suffisamment rapide, et c'était à privilégier pour marquer, afin de ne leur laisser aucun répit. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que les attaques successives des coréens déstabilisaient l'autre buteur et il se mit à courir trop tard pour reprendre le ballon qui sortait du terrain. L'arbitre siffla la touche en faveur à Inazuma Legend Japan et Fubuki le rejoignit :

《Désolé, il y a une chaîne de défense à l'arrivé, ils m'ont désarmé.》

《T'en fais pas, c'est une chance pour nous : on est de leur côté du terrain.》

Le plus à craindre était que l'adversaire ait le temps de remonter une stratégie de défense concrète. Ils laissèrent Hiroto engager, après les conseils de Kido, venu les soutenir en attaque. Fudo gardait le silence, comme toujours, mais les stratèges s'échangèrent un regard entendu : ils craignaient un coup de la part de l'adversaire. Goenji se démarqua et réceptionna la balle pour remonter le terrain le plus vite possible. Il vit le dribleur adverse arriver sur lui et attendit bien le dernier instant, comme Kido lui avait conseillé, pour se retourner et passer à celui qui serait sur ses talons.

 _Maintenant_ ! Il fit volte-face et resta une demi seconde les bras ballants, incrédule : tous ses compagnons étaient marqués !

《Goenji Shuuya est dans une impasse ! Il va devoir affronter l'impassible _Illusion_ _Mirror_ de Kim Suno !》

Il reprit rapidement possession de lui et décida de faire face à son adversaire : il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois pas vrai ? Il fit en sorte de se concentrer sur ses propres déplacements, gardant la balle près de son centre de gravité pour ne pas la perdre, alors que son cerveau s'emmêlait lentement.

《Raté !》fanfarona Kim Suno.

Il avait volé le ballon et traçait vers la surface adverse. Une nouvelle passe longue vers Nagumo et Suzuno, qui avaient abandonné leurs équipiers en défense pour monter en attaque :

《Kazemaru, Kabeyama !》s'exclama Kido.

《Ouais !》

Les défenseurs foncèrent férocement vers les buteurs coréens, afin d'utiliser _Mukaikaze_ _no_ _Mountain_ , une technique combinée de défense alliant la muraille de _The_ _Mountain_ et la vitesse de dribble de Kazemaru. Ils parvinrent à arrêter leur progression mais ne prirent pleinement possession de la balle, qui rebondit vers le bord du terrain.

《Je l'ai !》s'exclama Tsunami en fonçant dessus, et Goenji se tint sur ses gardes, prêt à l'offensive si le quatre attrapait la balle à temps.

《L'arbitre siffle la touche ! Fire Dragon a désormais l'avantage ! Vont-ils saisir l'occasion de marquer et ainsi ouvrir le score ?》s'enflamma le commentateur.

Choi donna quelques directives, sous le regard averti des stratèges d'Inazuma Legend, et se dirigea calmement vers la touche :

《Restez en attaque ; surtout Fubuki et toi, la vitesse est notre facteur de victoire ce coup-ci.》conseilla Kido à l'intention du blond.

《Ça c'est si vous arrivez à passer Illusion Mirror.》ajouta sarcastiquement Fudo.

Personne ne releva ; ils étaient habitués maintenant. Fubuki fut le seul à toiser le brun en retour.

《Tu doutes de nos capacités, Fudo ?》demanda-t-il, faussement vexé.

《Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse dans cette équipe de positivistes bras-cassés.》lâcha insolemment le concerné.

Goenji vit son ami aux dreadlocks sourire discrètement et soupira, amusé. Le positivisme et Inazuma Legend, c'était une longue histoire, Fudo n'avait pas tort. Choi tira enfin et Sakuma réceptionna...

Pas pour longtemps car Kim Suno, le dribbleur de génie, avait rejoint l'attaque sans attirer l'attention.

《C'est pas vrai ?!》

Kido et s'élança vers la surface de leur équipe, suivi de près par Fudo, qui lâcha un juron irrité. Goenji se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'à cette distance, les faiseurs de jeu n'arriveraient jamais à temps. En effet malgré plusieurs essais la défense n'avait pas su retenir la progression coréenne et le duo d'attaquants formé par Nagumo et Suzuno s'apprêtèrent à tirer.

《Chaos...》commencèrent les deux.

《God Hand !》

《...Break !》acheva Afuro, qui avait réussi à se démarquer grâce à la diversion créée par Kim Suno, et qui était remonté à leurs côtés.

Goenji, malgré la distance, put voir une surprise fugace traverser le visage combattif de son capitaine. Chaos Break avait magnifiquement augmenté en puissance depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, et il admirait Endo pour oser prendre ce taureau par les cornes : il était bien content d'être derrière le tir, et non devant, lui. Pourtant, et cela ne le surprit pas vraiment, God Hand ne suffit pas à arrêter la prodigieuse combinaison des attaquants coréens. L'arbitre siffla un but et il sentit Fubuki se tendre à ses côtés.

《Un-Zéro ! Les Fire Dragon marquent le premier but du match ! Et l'arbitre siffle la première mi-temps !》

Il soupira et trotta rapidement vers le joueur au bandeau, qui discutait déjà avec Kido, leur fit un signe.

《Oi, Goenji ! Désolé pour ce but, j'avais pas vu venir qu'il était triple...》

《Ne t'excuse pas Endo. Je viens demander à Kido s'il a une idée pour la suite.》

《Justement, j'en parlais avec Endo. Fire Dragon utilise une tactique de désarmement ; en comptant Kim Suno, ils ont une formation défensive à 7 joueurs, c'est compact. Seuls les attaquants et Choi sont presque toujours sur les avants, les autres ne délaissent leur terrain que pour faire le soutien au moment des touches.》

《Je devrai être capable de rengager jusqu'à la mi-terrain, mais je ne pourrais pas atteindre Fubuki, qui est l'élément clé de la formation que propose Kido.》réexpliqua clairement le gardien, qui semblait restituer ce que le stratège lui avait déjà exposé.

《J'aurai une meilleure vue du jeu si je ne participe pas de trop près à l'offensive, surtout qu'elle va être expérimentale, alors on a besoin que tu t'occupes de réceptionner la balle et de la renvoyer â Fubuki le plus vite possible.》

《Ça me va.》

Kido hocha la tête et allait poursuivre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un autre joueur, qui le percuta d'un mouvement violent.

《Eh bien Kido-kun, tu n'exposes pas ma version du plan ?》ricana Fudo.

《De quoi il parle ?》fit Kazemaru en haussant les sourcils, une bouteille d'eau dans les mains.

Les joueurs de l'équipe se rapprochaient vers le banc de touche de la sélection japonaise. Les remplaçants Kurimatsu et Hijitaka les encouragèrent à poursuivre l'offensive, Haruna leur distribua des serviettes et des bouteilles d'eau avec enthousiasme, tandis que leur manageur, Midorikawa, applaudissait pour les féliciter de leur première moitié de match. Natsumi à ses côtés, gardait juste le silence.

《Hein, Kido, de quoi il parle ?》refusait de lâcher Tsunami.

Comme le châtain ne disait pas un mot, étrangement silencieux, Fudo lâcha un "tch" agacé et reprit :

《Je veux échanger les positions de Fubuki et Kazemaru.》

《Quoi ?!》

Les concernés se lancèrent un regard perplexe alors que Kido secouait vigoureusement la tête.

《Ton plan est trop risqué. On le garde comme dernier recours, rien ne dit qu'on en aura besoin.》rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Goenji leva les yeux au ciel : ces deux-là, ils ne cesseraient jamais de se disputer -et surtout, de se trouver des moyens de confrontation dans leur fabuleux monde de stratégies. Son soupir arracha un rire amusé au capitaine, qui l'étouffa dans sa serviette en essuyant son visage.

《Fubuki est trop lent, j'te dis !》râla le brun.

《On ne change pas les positions comme ça !》répliqua l'autre, irrité.

《Oh, les gars, ça suffit. Je suis d'accord avec Kido, il faut tester avec Fubuki d'abord.》trancha Natsumi

《Tch.》

《La stratège en chef a parlé.》se moqua Tsunami, et sa plaisanterie fit rire ses coéquipiers.

Goenji finit de boire, secoua sa tête : depuis qu'il avait changé de gel, ses cheveux tenaient moins bien en l'air, il en était sûr. Kido et Endo disaient qu'ils ne constataient rien, mais lui le sentait clairement. Tant pis.

《Je compte sur toi, Goenji.》fit Endo d'un seul coup, de ce ton doux et ferme qu'il ne prenait qu'avec lui.

Un frisson de détermination parcourut son dos alors qu'il levait le poing et checkait avec son capitaine. Bien, il en était persuadé maintenant ; ils gagneraient ce match.

* * *

Voilà !

Je ne sais pas si ça commence bien, il ne se passe pas encore grand chose vu que ce n'est que le début.

 **Mais... je vais faire un peu de teasing : les deux inconnus du début vont être très importants, et d'un grand soutien à la trame scénaristique !**

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée !

Une petite review pour savoir si vous avez apprécié ? ;)

Au week-end prochain !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Bon, je vois que le principe de Inazuma Eleven Legend vous plait !

C'est rassurant, comme vous l'avez toutes dit, ça change de ce que je fais, de ce qui se fait en général sur le fandom, alors j'avais quelques appréhensions... Je vois aussi que mon petit teasing de début de chapitre a fait son petit effet x) Pas grand chose de nouveau de ce côté là, puisque j'installe l'histoire, mais on sera très vite confrontés au problème... En face ;)

Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé sur le premier chapitre, j'espère que le suite vous plaira, et je répondrai à vos reviews le plus vite possible ! :)

 _(Au passage, **Gryf** , je ne sais pas si tu lis aussi cette fiction mais si tu passes par là je te remercie profondément pour toutes tes récentes et adorables reviews ; sache qu'elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, ça fait du bien de s'entendre dire ce genre de choses parfois. Alors merci de tout cœur, si tu lis ceci, n'hésite pas à t'inscrire, pour que je puisse te répondre personnellement ! :D_)

Enjoy ~

* * *

《Encore raté !》

Fubuki retomba au sol, dans la poussière du terrain, le soleil couchant. C'était son troisième essai de Gran Winter, sans succès. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui ne marchait pas : il avait pourtant tout ! La technique, la puissance... La vitesse ? Il serra les poings. Et si la vitesse était le vrai problème ?

* * *

Ils étaient à trente minutes de la fin du match et ni lui ni Goenji ne parvenaient à approcher le but coréen.

《C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche ?》murmura-t-il, et Goenji à ses côtés se tourna vers Kido.

A chaque offensive, le stratège parvenait à faire la passe, comme le suggérait sa tactique, juste avant de faire face à _Illsuion_ _Mirror_. Fubuki remontait alors le terrain et tentait de marquer sans succès ; il tirait et les défenseurs adverses affaiblissaient considérablement son tir avant même qu'il n'atteigne les cages.

《Fudo a raison.》fit Kido.《Fubuki n'est pas assez rapide.》

《Il faut trouver une solution.》

Le neuf se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir faire : lors de ses remontées il était au maximum de sa vitesse, il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Allaient-ils vraiment mettre Kazemaru à sa place ? Il réprima la sensation étrange d'étreinte qui empoignait son ventre ; oui, le défenseur était le joueur le plus rapide de l'équipe, peut-être même de la ligue asiatique. Kazemaru balayerait les défenseurs coréens qui lui barraient la route sans souci ; le seul problème qui se poserait par la suite, c'était pour marquer le but.

《Tu vas faire monter Kazemaru ?》fit Goenji, et Fubuki aurait juré que le blond avait baissé le ton, comme pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

《Non, j'ai une autre idée. Fubuki manque de vitesse alors il est stoppé par les défenseurs, ce qui inhibe aussi son tir. On pourrait décider d'augmenter la vitesse en vous plaçant Kazemaru et toi à sa place mais on va plutôt essayer une fois avec Fubuki et toi.》

Fubuki fronça les sourcils. Le problème venait donc en effet de lui... Goenji le rejoignit et lui expliqua brièvement ce que lui avait dit Kido. Pendant ce temps, leur défense à eux faisait du bon boulot, reprenant la balle aux attaquant adverses, qui n'avaient pas marqué depuis la fin de la première mi-temps. Kido récupéra le ballon et monta, encore une fois bloqué par Kim Suno, le dribbleur. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et passa à Fubuki, Hiroto étant marqué, qui remonta le terrain aussi vite de que possible, Goenji sur ses talons. Il évita un tacle de justesse, puis une technique spéciale de dribble, avant de juger être assez près de la surface de réparation. Il prit ses appuis et tira.

《 _Wolf_ _Legend_ !》

《Fubuki Shiro tire ! Cette tentative sera-t-elle réduite à néant, comme les précédentes, ou égalisera-t-il enfin pour Raimon ?》s'exclama le présentateur.

Le tir brisa une technique défensive coréenne mais au lieu de foncer vers les filets la trajectoire de la balle s'incurva pour être reprise par Goenji, qui saisit l'occasion et sauta.

《 _Fire_ _Tornado_ !》

《 _Dai Bakuhatsu Harite !_ _》_

La technique du gardien ne suffit cette fois pas à stopper le tir combiné de Fubuki et Goenji, qui atterrit dans les filets avec une puissance féroce et enflammée. L'effervescence gagna la foule comme une onde de choc et Fubuki ne put retenir un sourire de fierté. Ça ne méritait pas de le changer de position dans la formation pas vrai ? Goenji souriait aussi, semblant prendre conscience de leur but. L'attaquant de feu n'était pas le seul à vouloir aller aux FFI ! Le gardien coréen remis le ballon en jeu et le neuf vit le blond se précipiter vers la destination, comme porté par des ailes ; il semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Il sauta pour réceptionner mais percuta au vol Kim Suno, et ils retombèrent tous les deux à terre dans un grand fracas. Hiroto fut le plus rapide à prendre la balle, et alors que le dix japonais et le dribbleur adverse se relevaient le plus vite possible, il fonça ; il fallait en profiter avant que Kim Suno ne revienne en défense et gâche leur manœuvre.

Fubuki se lança derrière Hiroto pour le soutenir dans l'éventualité d'une complication, et allait l'interpeller pour proposer un tir combiné lorsque le rouge prit ses appuis et sauta avec puissance pour marquer la dernière occasion de tir de tout le match :

《 _Ryusei_ _Blade_ _V2_ !》

Fubuki plissa les yeux, l'énergie cosmique du dix-huit l'irradiant alors que le tir partait comme un boulet de canon. Le gardien utilisa sa technique, résista à la puissance du shoot de Hiroto, avant de lâcher prise ; et le ballon termina sa course dans les filets.

《Buuuut ! Inazuma Legend prend l'avantage avec ce tir sublime de Hiroto Kiyama, et l'arbitre siffle la fin du match ! Inazuma Legend se qualifie pour le mondial !》s'époumona le commentateur.

Une joie explosive s'empara du cœur de Fubuki, chassant sa déception : ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient gagné ! Il échangea un high five enthousiaste avec Goenji puis avec Hiroto, l'impatience grondant dans ses veines.

《On dirait qu'on est fait pour le mondial !》plaisanta le rouge.

《Les gars !》

Les sourires s'illuminèrent lorsque Endo les rejoignit en courant, tout excité, comme à son habitude, et plein de détermination. Fubuki avisa Kido qui les rejoignait après avoir sommairement félicité Fudo et s'être vu ignoré. Someoka s'approcha lui aussi, lui donna une grande tape dans le dos :

《Ça alors ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas été qualifié pour un mondial avec toi, Fubuki !》

《Ouais ! Ça m'avait manqué !》

《Aah, rien ne vaut ce sentiment de satisfaction.》lâcha Kazemaru.

《On va revoir tous les autres ! Rococo, Fidio, Mark, Ichinose, et Domon !》s'enthousiasma Endo, tout excité.

《Et Edgar.》se moqua gentiment Kido.

Tout le monde se souvenait de la réception des Knights of Queen dix ans auparavant, à laquelle Endo était arrivé en tenue de sport, encore suant et poussiéreux de l'entraînement. Le gardien fit la moue et les autres rirent, amusés.

《Félicitations, Inazuma Legend. Il faut croire que vous êtes faits pour gagner.》

《Afuro !》

Le capitaine serra la main des attaquants et du capitaine adverse, les remerciant pour le match avec toute la simplicité qu'il pouvait exprimer et le coréen blond s'approcha de Fubuki, le sourire aux lèvres.

《Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus. Tu vas bien ?》

Fubuki répondit avec enthousiasme : il se souviendrait toute sa vie de l'impression que lui avait faite Afuro lorsque, dix ans plus tôt, contre l'Aliea Academy, il avait dû remplacer Someoka blessé. Le neuf avait soudainement compris ce que celui aux cheveux courts avait ressenti lorsque lui avait remplacé Goenji. Le discours que lui avait alors tenu Afuro l'avait soufflé de droiture : le blond ne prétendait pas remplacer Someoka, seulement le substituer, et par la suite, le gris s'était souvent dit que s'il avait dit la même chose à Someoka au début, leurs premiers pas auraient été moins chaotiques.

Le blond lui proposa d'aller boire un verre après tout ça, car Fire Dragon ne repartait en Corée que le lendemain. Endo s'était enflammé, avait invité l'équipe vaincue à manger des nouilles au RaiRaiKen.

Le capitaine et les attaquants acceptèrent, les autres, moins convaincus à l'idée de faire la fête avec ceux qui avaient triomphé d'eux, refusèrent. Seul Kim Suno et sa touffe de cheveux bleus et blonds décida de suivre Choi Soochang.

《Vous avez intérêt à gagner le mondial maintenant !》s'exclama Choi alors qu'ils se séparaient pour rejoindre leurs vestiaires respectifs.

《Comptez sur nous !》avait répondu Endo.《A nous le monde !》

Et leur aventure pour le mondial avait commencé à cet instant.

* * *

Fubuki ne comprenait pas ; sa vitesse lui avait toujours suffi ! Il était même plus rapide que Goenji, ou Someoka, alors quel était le problème ? Il fonça, abattit son pied contre le ballon au sol pour le faire rebondir et prit son élan en looping avant de tirer dedans de toutes ses forces. Le ballon fila vers les cages avant de dévier, juste au dernier moment.

《C'est pas vrai ?!》

Il essuya rageusement sa bouche et trotta pour aller chercher le ballon. Il ne vit pas, en haut du terrain, Kazemaru qui revenait de son footing du soir. Le bleu resta un instant à observer la technique de l'attaquant et hésita un instant avant de s'annoncer:

《Yo, Fubuki !》

Le concerné se tourna, lui sourit faiblement.

《Salut. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.》

《Je reviens de mon footing et je t'ai vu de là-bas. Tu as besoin d'aide ?》

Le bleu vit le neuf secouer vivement la tête, embarrassé.

《C'est encore un peu brouillon, mais je m'entraîne dur sur celui-là. Merci de me proposer mais je vais le faire seul.》sourit-il.

《Je vois.》

Le défenseur sourit en saluant son ami et remonta la pente vers l'auberge de la sélection japonaise. Il retrouvait les paysages du premier FFI qu'il avait gagné, dix ans auparavant ; la plage de sable blanc, le réfectoire, la salle de conférence, même les chambres, qui n'avaient pas bougé ni changé en dix ans. Il avisa Endo sur la plage, en train de s'entraîner avec son pneu, et quelques joueurs courir sur le sable pour mettre leur endurance et leur contrôle à l'épreuve. Il entra dans l'auberge en soupirant, à la fois satisfait et épuisé par son footing. Il se demandait juste si Fubuki ne prenait pas un peu trop à cœur cette histoire de vitesse. Il avait bien observé sa nouvelle technique : elle échouait bel et bien à cause de sa vitesse, la rotation de son ballon était insuffisante lorsqu'il le propulsait. Kazemaru savait que lui était capable de parvenir à cette rotation, mais le neuf ne semblait pas avoir envie de se laisser aider. Il s'étira, entendit des voix dans la salle de réunion et décida de faire un détour pour voir ce qui s'y tramait.

《Ne me donne pas d'ordre comme si tu étais le chef.》

Ça c'était la voix de Fudo. Le bleu arriva dans l'angle de la porte et s'appuya dans le chambranle. Fudo semblait braqué, comme à son habitude, Kido gardait le silence, assis devant une table, sur laquelle étaient étendus des plans de stratégies et des fiches de capacités. Ils bossaient déjà sur le prochain match hein ?

《Toi non plus, Fudo, ne me donne pas d'ordre.》répondit froidement une voix féminine.《Tu sais que Kido et moi avons raison sur ce point.》

《Qui a eu la stupide idée de me faire intégrer les réunions stratégiques si c'est pour rejeter toutes mes propositions ?!》

Fudo fulminait. Ses tactiques marchaient, et Kido le savait très bien. Cette idée de réunion stratégique était idiote : depuis le début du tournoi, Natsumi leur imposait ce comité -sur leur temps libre en plus- et tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire, c'était lui prouver à chaque fois que merde, ils étaient deux contre un, et que ses idées n'auraient jamais gain de cause. Le pire, ce n'était pas qu'il se faisait rembarrer : les stratagèmes proposés par Kido étaient souvent plus humain, moins risquées que les siens, et presque autant efficace. Kido n'avait pas besoin de se justifier sur ce qu'il faisait, Fudo savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien contre ses stratégies en elles-mêmes, mais seulement le traitement humain qu'elles faisaient de l'équipe. Mais Natsumi ? Elle se fichait bien du bien être des joueurs ! Son seul argument, c'était qu'elle avait plus confiance en Kido.

《Les stratégies de Kido ont toujours été un succès,》répliqua-t-elle, avec son flegme naturel.

《Normal, on a jamais essayé les miennes ! Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait le coach Kudo en te nommant à sa place !》

La jeune femme tressaillit et allait rétorquer lorsque Kido l'interrompit, se massant l'arête du nez.

《On devrait arrêter pour ce soir.》soupira-t-il.《Fudo, je vais réfléchir à ton idée, mais tu sais qu'elle est... très offensive pour un jeu comme le nôtre.》

《L'agressivité n'est pas une mauvaise chose.》se renfrogna le brun.《Ça éviterait aux autres équipes du FFI de nous appeler les bisounours d'Inazuma.》

《En attendant, les bisounours ont déjà gagné les FFI et sont les favoris du tournoi.》répliqua le châtain, un petit sourire gagnant le coin de ses lèvres.

Fudo allait reprendre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le rire amusé de Kazemaru, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il l'avait vu arriver quelques minutes plus tôt, mais n'avait rien dit pour que Natsumi ne se montre pas miraculeusement plus clémente avec lui. Kido, qui avait aussi remarqué l'arrivée du défenseur, n'avait rien dit non plus.

《On va pas tarder à manger je pense.》fit le bleu.《On devrait aller chercher les autres et aider Tobitaka et Haruna à servir les dîners.》

《Bonne idée, Kazemaru-kun. Fudo et toi pourriez aller chercher les autres ?》

《Je suis pas une bonne.》grogna le brun, et Natsumi leva les yeux au ciel.

《S'il-te-plait.》ajouta Kido, tentant de ne pas avoir l'air amusé.

Il préférait ça. Il fit démonstration de tout son mépris au travers d'un "tch" en sortant de la salle de réunion et quitta l'auberge derrière Kazemaru.

《Endo et Goenji sont sur la plage, les autres ont l'air d'avoir rejoint Fubuki sur le terrain.》fit remarquer le bleu.《Je m'occupe de..》

《..Tous les autres. M'occupe du captain et son ombre.》

Kazemaru sembla surpris mais haussa les épaules en souriant, amusé, et prit l'autre chemin alors que Fudo se dirigeait vers la plage, les mains dans les poches. Il se demandait ce que manigançait Kudo-kantoku. Il avait été présent sur les trois premiers matchs de qualification et avait prétexté avoir quelque chose de prévu pour le match contre les Fire Dragons, une semaine plus tôt. C'est le soir même de la finale contre la Corée, alors qu'il arrivait au RaiRaiken, qu'il avait déclaré ne pas pouvoir voler pour Liocott pour l'instant. Il avait laissé les rennes de l'entraînement à Natsumi, puisqu'elle avait une formation honorable, en partie due à son passage chez Little Gigant et Endo Daisuke. Fudo savait qu'ils risquaient de tomber sur cette équipe durant le tournoi, et même s'ils avaient changé d'entraîneur, Rococo et les autres avaient autant progressé qu'eux. Et si Natsumi les trahissait ? Il savait ses soupçons infondés, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : elle était en lien avec Kudo, elle participait aux réunions stratégiques, elle assistait à leurs entraînement. Elle savait tout d'Inazuma Legend, et Fudo avait appris à se méfier.

Sans doute qu'il trainait cette vieille rancune depuis des années ; après tout, elle avait trahi Inazuma, elle. Et pourtant, tout le monde lui faisait confiance comme au premier jour, tandis que lui se battait encore parfois pour l'obtenir.

《Oi, Fudo !》s'exclama le capitaine en le voyant arriver.

Le brun releva la tête juste à temps pour voir un ballon lui foncer dessus à une vitesse et une puissance phénoménale, digne de l'attaquant de feu, Goenji Shuuya. Mais c'était le sous-estimer que de penser qu'il allait être largué par un petit shoot comme celui-ci. Il utilisa une technique semblable à Killer Field version solo pour ralentir la rotation insolente de la balle et réceptionna finalement très bien.

《Nice catch Fudo !》s'exclama Endo.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, relança seulement le ballon, de toute ses forces. Le gardien l'intercepta sous le regard attentif de l'attaquant vedette, et sourit.

《Moi aussi, Fudo, je compte bien gagner.》lâcha-t-il avec la détermination qui lui était sienne.

Le brun enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, retint un sourire. Voilà ce qui n'était pas si mal avec Endo Mamoru ; il vous comprenait à travers le foot. Peu importe qui, Endo comprendrait ses sentiments en jouant au foot avec lui, et ne jugerait pas, ne jugerait jamais. Fudo, dans sa vie, avait rarement dû faire face à tant de respect ; Endo prenait ses sentiments entiers, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, il les prenait, et après, il tentait de comprendre. Peu de gens sont capable d'une telle envie de savoir _pourquoi_. Pourquoi Fudo cherchait le pouvoir à travers le foot, pourquoi il semblait toujours si froid et terrible.

Et Endo avait compris ses sentiments.

C'était plus qu'un bon capitaine ; c'était le meilleur.

《On va passer à table.》lâcha-t-il en repartant vers l'auberge.

Il entendit le gardien et son meilleur ami remonter la plage sur ses talons. Le soleil se coucherait dans l'heure. La cérémonie d'ouverture des FFI commenceraient vers dix heure, lorsqu'il ferait assez nuit pour les feux d'artifices : c'était comme un bond dans le temps, comme si tout commençait.

Comme si tout recommençait.

* * *

Et voilà !

Doucement mais sûrement, notre équipe préférée s'installe sur Liocott et vise la finale !

Dans le prochain chapitre, la cérémonie d'ouverture des FFI et le début des petits soucis de notre Inazuma Legend Japan national !

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, que je sache ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello la compagnie !

Bon j'avoue, je suis vraiment supra occupée. Des devoirs comme jamais la semaine dernière, et les profs qui se sont concertés pour nous mettre tous les devoirs la même semaine. Je peux vous dire que maths et physiques ne laissent pas beaucoup de temps libre lorsqu'il s'agit de les réviser !

Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite ! Je remercie encore mes chères et fidèles lectrices et auteurs, Rose, Alice, Ananda entre autres. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas être allée jeter un coup d'œil à vos dernières publications, je vais essayer de corriger le tir ! :D

Bisous à vous toutes et bonne lecture ;) (et moi je file travailler !)

* * *

Dans la nuit de velours, le bruit sourd d'un pneu de tracteur pendu à un palmier par une corde et arrêté à mains nues retentit.

《Yosh ! Je sens que ça vient !》

Endo relança son pneu avec élan et prit ses appuis pour expérimenter sa nouvelle technique lorsqu'il entendit crier son nom. Il tourna la tête pour voir Haruna qui lui faisait signe et allait lui répondre par un salut lorsque le pneu s'écrasa sur lui sans prévenir. La jeune manageuse s'approcha en courant, légèrement inquiète mais surtout un peu désabusée.

《Est-ce que tout va bien, Captain ?》

Endo secoua la tête, ignorant l'énorme trace noire laissée par le pneu sur sa joue gauche. Ce mauvais coup n'avait rien enlevé à son sourire éclatant.

《Je devrai savoir qu'il ne faut pas baisser sa garde... Ce gag m'est arrivé tellement de fois !》rigola-t-il, puis en se recentrant sur la jeune femme ; 《Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?》

《Toute l'équipe t'attend à la caravane ! C'est la cérémonie d'ouverture des FFI ce soir !》

《Quoi ?!》

Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?! On le lui avait dit juste avant de dîner ! Comme il restait bouche bée, Haruna lui conseilla sagement de rejoindre ses joueurs, non sans rire intérieurement ; Endo n'avait pas changé en dix ans... Ils coururent jusqu'au bus, et le jeune homme au bandeau s'excusa innocemment à ses équipiers pour le retard. Il soutint le regard de Kido et Goenji, aux premiers rangs, qui le fixait sans rien dire, avec un léger sourire.

《Euh, les gars ?》fit-il, hésitant.

《Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire ?》s'interrogea celui aux lunettes vertes alors qu'à côté de lui, Sakuma secouait la tête d'une exaspération amusée.

《Non, laisse-le, c'est tellement lui...》sourit le blond.

Endo cligna des yeux ; de quoi ils parlaient tous ? Il allait demander clairement lorsque Fujitaka-san, le vieux chauffeur, leur demanda à tous de s'asseoir et de mettre leurs ceintures. Il démarra et ne dit rien lorsque Natsumi se leva, demandant l'attention de tout le monde.

《Je sais que vous êtes tous très excités à l'idée de participer à ces FFI une nouvelle fois ; la dernière fois que vous avez tous été réuni pour un tournoi mondial, c'était il y a dix ans jour pour jour. Mais malgré tout, je vous demande de ne pas oublier ceci ; vous représentez le Japon, ce soir, vous représentez le labeur de Kudo-kantoku et Hibiki-san, et en leur absence, vous me représentez moi. J'aimerai que vous restiez raisonnables. Pas d'excentricités, même si vous êtes les tenants du titre. C'est compris ?》

Une vague onde d'approbation se fit entendre, et la coach temporaire soupira de soulagement.

《Merci de votre attention.》

Endo lui sourit lorsqu'elle retourna s'asseoir, elle lui accorda un signe de tête gratifiant. Natsumi était un bon coach. Elle s'occupait bien de l'état physique des joueurs, se tenait au courant des tactiques en allant aux réunions stratégiques, elle répertoriait dans un ordinateur portable -qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle- toutes leurs aptitudes solo ou combinées, afin de servir de support pour la réflexion de Kido et Fudo. Elle avait eu de bonnes idées lors des qualifications, obligeant l'équipe, avec l'accord de Kudo-kantoku, à jouer au foot avec des balles de riz pour optimiser la force de leurs jeux de jambes. Ses méthodes sonnaient parfois dures, et certains rechignaient à suivre ses conseils, mais Endo considérait qu'elle méritait sa confiance.

De toute façon, lui ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en entraînement, à part pour les pneus, alors heureusement que Natsumi était là.

《Tu es nerveux ?》

Il se tourna vers Goenji, qui le regardait avec son habituel air calme et indéchiffrable. Le blond avait mis du gel pour l'occasion, ses cheveux tenaient droits au-dessus de sa tête par l'opération d'un saint esprit capillaire. Endo avait toujours eu du mal à choisir quelle coupe il préférait sur l'attaquant ; les cheveux lisses comme lorsqu'il sortait des douches collectives ou remontés comme lors des matchs ? Goenji le fixait toujours, alors il se souvint de la question :

《Tu rigoles ? Je suis super excité ! On va enfin revoir les autres ! Je me demande s'ils seront là... C'est tellement génial !》

Il tenait difficilement en place. Il voulait débouler hors de la caravane et foncer sur le terrain pour jouer -et il était sûr que Fidio, Ichinose, ou encore Rococo, viendraient le rejoindre. Il essayait pourtant de se calmer : Natsumi avait raison, quelque part, il était capitaine d'Inazuma Legend Japan, il devait faire bonne impres-

《Endo, regarde le stade !》

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées en avisant à travers la fenêtre, penché par-dessus les genoux de son attaquant, le stade Red Yitrium, illuminé pour l'occasion. Les drapeaux des pays représentés étaient hissés sur les poteaux, éclairés par des projecteurs, et des hologrammes des écussons flottaient au-dessus des drapeaux correspondants. Une musique de fanfare était diffusée par les hauts-parleurs partout dans et autour du stade.

《C'est... incroyable !》

Ils roulèrent vers l'entrée privée et la caravane s'ouvrit devant un tapis rouge. Natsumi se leva et le regarda en souriant.

《Endo-kun. Vas-y en premier, tu es le capitaine.》

Le gardien se redressa.

《Moi ? En premier ?》

Tous les autres le regardaient en souriant, fiers. Il finit donc par hocher la tête, amusé, et descendit de la caravane, la coach à sa suite, et toute l'équipe derrière lui. Il fut ébloui par les flashes des appareils photos, et n'eut qu'une envie ; rejoindre le terrain. Il n'était pas fait pour faire la star, il voulait seulement jouer. Il n'osa pas regarder sur les côtés, se contenta d'entrer dans le stade, remerciant la sécurité qui avait ouvert la porte.

《Endo Mamoru, je suis reporter au Final Football Magazine, auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ?》

《Désolé, je voudrai rejoindre les vestiaires au plus vite.》s'excusa-t-il poliment.

《Nous avons une minute, pas davantage.》le reprit Natsumi.

Il soupira. Il détestait ça, les interviews..!

《Endo-san, l'équipe du Japon cette année est la légendaire Inazuma Japan d'il y a dix ans. Quel effet cela vous fait-il de retrouver cette île avec vos coéquipiers ?》

《Je me sens vieillir.》plaisanta-t-il, puis en sentant le regard sévère de son entraîneur actuel, il se reprit :《Je suis très heureux, et j'espère aller loin encore une fois.》

Le journaliste sourit, le remercia, et l'équipe poursuivit sa route jusqu'aux vestiaires, soupirant de soulagement. Haruna s'était occupée de ranger les maillots dans un sac pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de prendre un sac chacun, et leur distribua les uniformes.

《Endo.》lança Kazemaru.

《Hm ?》

Le bleu lui sourit.

《Moi aussi je suis heureux de faire ce mondial à tes côtés.》

Les autres avaient entendu, et fixaient le capitaine d'un air à la fois attendri et plein de fierté. Un sourire grand comme le monde échappa au capitaine.

《Les gars ; sakka yaroze !》

* * *

《Mesdames et Messieurs bienvenue à la 11e édition du Football Frontiere International ! Je suis Maxtor Land, commentateur principal pour vous servir et à mes côtés le grand Levin Murdoch, ex attaquant de Europe MVP. Bonsoir Levin !》

《Bonsoir Maxtor.》

《Qu'avons-nous ce soir ? Je vois entrer sur le terrain l'équipe Argentine, The Empire, avec son capitaine, Teres Tolue ! Que dire de cette équipe Levin ?》

《The Empire est connu pour sa défense d'acier ; de ses tactiques, Andes no Arijigoku n'a été percée qu'une fois il y a dix et Senderista del Andes reste inviolée ! On dit que cette équipe n'a pas encaissé un seul but de toutes les qualifications !》

《Et à la suite de l'équipe argentine, The Knights of Queen, l'équipe britannique sous les ordres de Edgar Valtinas !》

《Tout le contraire de The Empire, cette équipe mise tout sur une attaque pointue. Peu de joueurs ont déjà vaincu Muteki no Yari, leur tactique offensive, et les tirs de Valtinas en particulier, Excalibur et Paladin Sword, sont d'une puissance rare.》

《A présent Unicorn, l'équipe américaine ! Levin, un commentaire sur leur capitaine, Ichinose Kazuya ?》

《Un élément excellent, je me souviens avoir suivi ses débuts sur la scène internationale il y a des années ; il ne porte pas le nom de magicien du terrain pour rien !》

《Sur le terrain nous accueillons à présent la légendaire Inazuma Legend Japan ! Cette équipe est identique à celle qui a gagné les FFI juniors il y a dix ans, mesdames et messieurs, c'est sensationnel !》

《En effet Maxtor, je reconnais le capitaine et sa joyeuse clique, ça sonne comme une éternité à mes oreilles. Cette équipe que personne ne soupçonnait a dominé le monde ! Je me demande ce qu'ils sont capables de faire à présent.》

《L'équipe Italienne, avec Hidetoshi Nakata comme capitaine ! Cette équipe nous a souvent révélé des cartes magiques, Levin, qu'en dîtes-vous ?》

《Surtout le Météore Blanc je pense, cet attaquant est un atout majeur...》

L'homme n'écoutait plus. Il en avait déjà assez entendu ; il savait quel était le chemin à suivre à présent pour mener à bien son but.

Il quitta le stade.

* * *

Hiroto voyait les équipes se placer sur le terrain, côtes à côtes, et Endo qui s'impatientait. Il ne semblait même plus penser à la mise en garde de Natsumi et se tortillait dans tous les sens pour échanger des signes de tête avec Fidio, Ichinose, Domon, Teres et Edgar -qui n'avait pas répondu mais ne pouvait réprimer un sourire.

Leur capitaine avait une trace de pneu sur la joue gauche.

《Tiens tiens, regardez qui voilà ?》ricana Fudo, les bras croisés, le regard braqué vers la sélection italienne.

《Mais c'est...》commença Sakuma.

《Demonio.》sourit Kido.

Le susnommé entendit son nom et les vit, leur fit un clin d'oeil. Les trois anciens de Teikoku sourirent en retour, l'un avec arrogance, les deux autres avec un sincère enthousiasme. Someoka aussi faisait signe aux joueurs italiens, avec qui il avait joué une saison un an auparavant. Le rouge dirigea son regard vers les bancs, amusé, et avisa l'air exaspéré -et défait- de Natsumi... et à côté d'elle, Midorikawa. Son sourire d'excitation se fana alors qu'il voyait son ami balayer le terrain du regard d'un air nostalgique.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il allait aux FFI sans lui.

Depuis un hasardeux accident de voiture, Midorikawa ne pouvait plus jouer au foot ; on lui avait amputé une grande partie du poumon droit, ce qui le rendait incapable de tenir l'endurance des matchs officiels. Hiroto continuait de se dire qu'il aurait dû être vigilant ; s'il n'avait pas été occupé à s'engueuler avec Hitomiko au sujet d'une banalité, il aurait vu que le feu était rouge au carrefour et n'aurait pas continué. Il se sentait tellement coupable, d'avoir tenu le volant au moment où le sort avait tué la carrière footballistique de Midorikawa, il avait l'impression d'avoir tenu une arme, d'être le vrai meurtrier. Le vert le vit enfin, et lui sourit ; il tenta d'y répondre avec entrain.

Midorikawa n'avait jamais considéré qu'il fût le coupable. Il avait sagement accepté la fin du foot, avait décidé de manager l'équipe aux côtés de Haruna. Pourtant... Hiroto ne parvenait pas à tourner la page.

《Tous ces joueurs de classe mondiale...》s'extasiait Endo.

Il sourit tristement et baissa la tête. Goenji lui, soutenait son capitaine du regard sans fléchir, comme un lieutenant. Endo et lui s'étaient promis de jouer et de gagner ce tournoi ensemble ; tous ces joueurs étaient impressionnants mais aucun ne pourrait rien contre ce lien qui les unissait, cette gravité qui le liait lui et les autres, à l'astre d'Inazuma Legend. Oui, il était, comme les autres, indissociable du capitaine, tel une planète dans un système solaire. Il faudrait la fin des temps pour les séparer. Goenji passa d'une jambe sur l'autre fatigué ; il avait toujours cette douleur étrange dans la jambe, elle refusait de le quitter.

Avec un peu d'objectivité, il reconnaitrait qu'il s'était blessé lors du match contre Fire Dragon, lorsqu'il avait percuté Suno en tentant de réceptionner le ballon. Mais il refusait d'admettre ça ; ça ne lui faisait pas si mal, et le seul problème que lui causait cette pseudo-blessure, c'était pour l'endurance à l'activité. Les efforts intenses courts ne le faisaient pas souffir, mais au bout d'une heure et demi à courir sur le terrain, c'est à peine s'il pouvait marcher sans boiter. Goenji savait que personne ne devait découvrir ça, où on le remplacerait dans la sélection jusqu'à totale guérison, et il ne voulait pas rater ça. Il revenait d'Allemage après trois ans, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il rêvait de cette seconde victoire, aux côtés de son capitaine de toujours, Endo.

Le mieux était de se ménager ; ne pas forcer sa jambe lors des entraînements, seulement perfectionner ses tirs et sa technique et minimiser les exercices de course, d'endurance et tout le reste dont raffolait Kudo-kantoku. Il devait vivre ce mondial aux côtés d'Endo, c'était non négociable.

《Goenji, j'ai vraiment hâte de les rencontrer en match, tous !》lança le capitaine, les mains crispées d'impatience sur le drapeau de leur équipe.

《Moi aussi Endo.》

Natsumi semblait discuter calmement avec les manageurs et entraîneurs des autres équipes. Goenji se demandait si on la prenait au sérieux, aussi jeune à la tête d'Inazuma Legend. Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées ; l'hymne des FFI retentit dans le stade, et Endo devant lui s'époumonait gaiement. Il prit le refrain au milieu pour achever cette ode au partage, souriant de nostalgie ; il avait chanté cette chanson dix ans auparavant... C'était tellement étrange de se savoir adulte à présent, sur le même terrain, avec les mêmes personnes... La chanson se termina sur les applaudissements de la foule, et les équipes qui rejoignaient les gradins chacune leur tour, marquant la fin du défilé d'ouverture. Un spectacle s'ouvrait après leur exhibition, souvent des danses traditionnelles des pays représentants, les joueurs étaient conviés à assister au spectacle.

Endo planta le drapeau d'Inazuma Legend devant leur tribune, comme l'avaient fait les autres équipes, et les japonais allèrent s'installer sur les gradins. Le capitaine voulait les suivre, enthousiaste, lorsque Natsumi l'interpella ;

《Endo-kun, allons plutôt dans la tribune des capitaines ! Tu as une image à tenir.》

《Mais... je voulais regarder le show.》bouda l'interpellé.

《Dans ce cas on y va pour l'apparition et la photo des journalistes, et tu reviendras après.》

Le gardien fit la moue mais obéit sagement, et suivit la coach temporaire vers l'endroit où semblaient regroupés les capitaines et les photographes. Goenji le suivit du regard ; la rousse s'obstinait à polir l'image de Endo, le légendaire capitaine de l'équipe légendaire du Japon. Il comprenait pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle voulait qu'on reconnaisse toute la grandeur de Endo, alors qu'on le comparait souvent à un gentil gamin irresponsable dans les revues sportives. Elle voulait rendre le rayonnement de leur capitaine visible par le monde entier ; son intention était louable, mais le blond doutait qu'un magazine sache un jour capturer la pure grandeur d'âme de Endo. Son énergie était cosmique, une photo aux côtés des capitaines du mondial ne changerait rien au fait que les seuls à pouvoir la déceler, étaient ceux qui avaient déjà joué au football avec lui.

《Dis, Goenji-kun.》

Il reporta son attention sur Fubuki, près de lui.

《Oui ?》

《Je me demandais, avec les futurs matchs qui s'annoncent, j'aimerai m'entraîner à augmenter ma résistance physique et ma vitesse. Tu le ferais avec moi, pour m'aider ?》demanda timidement l'attaquant de glace.

Entraîner son physique ? Voilà exactement ce qu'il devait éviter s'il voulait épargner un peu sa blessure et jouer ses matchs à fond sans être un fardeau pour l'équipe. Il secoua calmement la tête :

《Je travaille déjà sur quelque chose.》mentit-il.《Tu devrais demander à Someoka ou Hiroto.》

《... oui, tu as raison...》bredouilla le gris.

Il s'excusa de l'avoir déranger et rejoignit les sièges plus en hauteurs près de Someoka. Le blond soupira, coupable.

《Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ?》

Kido.

《J'ai d'autres préoccupations.》

《Hm.》

Le châtain resta silencieux après cela, dans une sorte de silence sceptique. L'attaquant pria pour que le stratège ne creuse pas davantage ; il pouvait leurrer n'importe qui, mais pas Kido. Il soupira pour se calmer, discrètement.

《La danse argentine est très belle.》commenta le stratège, et il se concentra davantage sur le spectacle : c'était la reproduction d'un bal britannique.

Il avait bien fait de vérifier, Kido aurait su qu'il cachait quelque chose s'il était tombé dans le piège et avait dit oui sans le corriger :

《C'est italien je crois.》

《Ah oui ?》

Le châtain sourit et se détendit, Goenji soupira : il avait intérêt à être vigilant, s'il voulait poursuivre l'aventure, aux côtés de son capitaine.

* * *

He bien... Les choses se corsent aussi pour Goenji ! Vraiment, cette sélection est mal barrée...

Une question ou une idée de ce qui va suivre ?

N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les reviews ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Salut la maisonnée !

Bon, je vous cache pas que j'ai eu deux trois soucis ce week-end. Pour une fois je n'étais pas surchargée de travail et j'avais espéré pouvoir répondre à tout le monde et prendre des nouvelles, et reviewer un peu, bref, me balader sur FFN.

Que neni ! Finalement je me suis faite une entorse en escaladant un mur pour voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, j'ai donc logiquement passé mon week-end entre SOS MEDECINS et l'hosto pour les radios et le blabla de dignostique. Bref, j'ai pas eu le temps.

J'en ai pour 1 mois de béquilles, je suis foutue (c'est que ça fatigue hein !).

Je publie ce chapitre à la hâte et essaierai de trouver un peu de temps pour faire mon devoir et plaisir d'auteur, c'est à dire répondre : du coup, les filles, je m'excuse d'avance mis je vous laisse ici !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, un peu plus centré sur Kido.

Bonne lecture et laissez une petite review si ça vous a plu ! :)

* * *

《Kotei Penguin... yon go !》

Sakuma sauta aux côtés de Kido et Fudo, abattit violemment son pied sur la balle en rotation ; le tir, d'une violence terrible, fonça vers les filets, et frappa brutalement la barre transversale, laissant une marque grise sur la peinture blanche. Il soupira en atterrissant.

《Fudo, tu n'es pas concentré !》s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

《La ferme, je suis très concentré !》gronda le brun.《Kido a raté quelque chose en élaborant ce quatrième Kotei Penguin, tu vois bien que ça ne fonctionne pas.》

《Kido ne fait pas d'erreur.》

Le huit lâcha un "tch" méprisant et fit marche arrière pour prendre un nouveau ballon.

《Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends nous !》s'exclama le blanc en le voyant sauter, la balle au pied, prêt à exécuter son tir.

《Kotei Penguin yon... No !》

Et à la surprise générale, le tir réussit et atterrit dans les filets avec toute la puissance et le contrôle théorique que Kido avait étudié en mettant cette technique au point. Sakuma se renfrogna ; vraiment, tout y était, cette exécution de Kotei Penguin était parfaite... Fudo atterrit et les dévisagea avec un sourire arrogant. Il saisit un autre ballon qui traînait ici et jongla un instant avec avant de la relancer vers le quatorze, qui la réceptionna, placide.

《Revois ta copie, Kido-kun.》lâcha-t-il, avant de mettre les voiles.《Et ne me fais plus perdre mon temps.》

Sakuma soupira encore une fois, terriblement agacé. Ce type... mais comment Kido pouvait le supporter ? Le seize tapota l'épaule de son ami, compatissant.

《On a qu'à essayer tous les deux encore une fois.》proposa-t-il.

Les techniques Kotei Penguin avaient une certaine importance aux yeux du châtain, et Sakuma ne le savait que trop bien : ces techniques étaient tout l'héritage de Kageyama, et l'ancien capitaine de Teikoku tentait de les faire vivre à travers les générations. Mais peut-être qu'on ne pouvait pas, tout simplement ? Peut-être que tous les Kotei Penguin imaginables avaient déjà été trouvés par Kageyama ? Ça, il l'avait déjà dit à son ami, et sa réponse avait été claire ; il voulait suivre ses propres pas. Kotei Penguin San Go restait selon lui l'ombre de Kageyama -après tout ce temps- et il ne supportait l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire par lui-même. A un moment, il fallait prendre son envol, lui avait-il dit ; Fudo avait rétorqué avec mépris que les manchots ne voulaient pas.

《Ça ne marchera pas.》répliqua le quatorze, presque sèchement.《Fudo a raison, on perd notre temps.》

《Arrête un peu d'écouter ce rustre.》rouspéta le borgne.《Le Kido Yuuto que je connais s'entraîne jusqu'à parvenir à un résultat.》

Le stratège soupira.

《Remettons ça à plus tard. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, j'ai besoin d'y penser encore.》

《Dans ce cas, on a qu'à suivre le programme d'entraînement de Natsumi : on a de quoi s'occuper jusqu'au match contre Knights of Queen avec ça.》

Sakuma arracha -enfin- un sourire au châtain. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le terrain commun, ramassant au passage les ballons qu'ils avaient utilisé. Kido se demandait comment il allait gérer tout ça : ça n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée, Kotei Penguin.

《Excuse-moi, Kido, je voulais voir un point avec toi...》

L'interpellé se tourna vers Fubuki, qui tenait dans sa main ce qui semblait être le planning d'entraînement de la coach. Il fit signe à Sakuma qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard et hocha la tête pour poursuivre sa discussion avec l'attaquant de glace.

《C'est bien Fudo Natsumi et toi qui avez mis au point les entraînements personnalisés ?》voulut-il savoir.

《Oui, c'est bien ça.》

《Regarde, j'entraîne mon endurance et mes techniques de défense. Je pense que je dois développer ma vitesse, ce serait un soutien supplémentaire en attaque si...》

《Non, tu dois bien suivre ton programme. Ta vitesse est bien suffisante pour assumer tes aptittudes à la fois en attaque et en défense. Nous avons choisi ces exercices spécialement pour affuter les statistiques que tu devras mettre à profit dans les prochains matchs.》

《Mais, ma vitesse...》

《.. Est amplement suffisante.》sourit le châtain.《Arrête de t'en faire, tu es dans la moyenne de vitesse de nos attaquants, tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner sur ça.》

Fubuki ne répliqua rien -mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il remercia Kido de l'avoir écouté et s'en retournait piteusement à l'entrainement lorsqu'il fit volte-face une dernière fois:

《Et si Goenji et moi voulions mettre au point une technique... et que je manquais de vitesse ?》

Kido l'avisa avec intérêt, quoique surpris. Goenji ne lui avait pas parlé de ça : ces derniers tempsw pour une raison étrange, Goenji ne semblait pas vouloir se lancer dans des entraînements de tir et d'endurance. Il ne venait que rarement sur le terrain commun, passant de reste de son temps on ne savait où, à s'entraîner seul selon lui.

《Goenji ne m'en a pas parlé.》fit-il, et Fubuki baissa les yeux.

《Lui, Hiroto ou Someoka, peu importe, je dois augmenter ma vitesse pour eux et être capable de soutenir leurs techniques spéciales !》

Kido secoua négativement la tête. Le joueur des neiges faisait une fixation sur sa capacité de vitesse depuis le match contre Fire Dragon. Le quatorze ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû lui dire que ce n'était pas un problème, le gris s'accrochait, et cherchait tous les moyens possibles d'aiguiser sa vitesse. Le trio stratège s'était entendu pour ne pas en parler tout de suite à Fubuki, mais sa vitesse ne lui servirait à rien là où il allait.

《Occupe-toi du planning d'entraînement. On reparlera de ça avec Natsumi aux réunions stratégiques.》

L'attaquant s'avoua vaincu et ne renchérit pas ; il semblait avoir compris que cette fiche personnelle n'était pas si irréfléchie que cela. Même si il n'avait pas l'air d'abandonner son obsession pour la rapidité, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Il arrivait sur le terrain commun lorsque Haruna rejoignit les bords en s'exclamant, à la fois pressée et toute excitée :

《Fudo, un appel pour toi !》

Toute l'équipe fixa le second stratège avec surprise. Même lui cligna des yeux, incrédule. Le brun ne recevait jamais d'appel, en tout cas, jamais sur le téléphone de l'auberge. Cette ligne était souvent utilisée par leurs amis restés au Japon, Kido recevait des appels de ses amis de Teikoku, Endo et Goenji discutaient avec leurs parents ou les anciens de Raimons. Jusque là, personne n'avait jamais demandé à parler au huit.

《C'est Fuyuka !》ajouta Haruna avec un clin d'oeil amusé.

Il y eut quelques sifflements lorsque le brun décida enfin de bouger, et Endo qui haussait les sourcils innocemment en disant "hein ? Fuyuppe a appelé ?". Il arriva au niveau de la manager et la suivit dans le bâtiment sous le regard incrédule des autres joueurs.

《Ma parole, c'est qu'il avait une copine !》s'exclama Kazemaru en riant, et les autres suivirent.

《Ce n'est pas si étonnant, il est beau garçon maintenant.》fit remarquer Midorikawa depuis le banc.

《Depuis qu'il a des cheveux !》

Kido sourit, amusé par les boutades de ses coéquipiers. Fudo, beau garçon ? Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle mais les autres avaient raison : il s'était transformé en un beau jeune homme. Il allait se remettre à l'entraînement, Endo battant le rappel pour un match à cinq contre cinq, lorsqu'un sifflemen strident les interrompit encore une fois.

《Quoi encore ?》s'exclama Someoka, qui avait rejoint Goenji dans l'équipe de Endo.

Natsumi ne prit pas la peine de les rejoindre sur le terrain. Elle releva ses lunettes de soleil sur son front et sourit en constatant que les garçons l'écoutaient.

《Je viens de voir Edgar Valtinas. Nous sommes conviés à sa réception ce soir en tant qu'Inazuma Legend Japan.》

Les joueurs se lancèrent des regards perplexes, Kido fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois, il y a dix ans, Edgar avait manqué de respect à leur capitaine et avait essayé de le ridiculiser. Ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Natsumi leur rappella que le smocking était obligatoire, et que cette fois, elle ne tolèrerait pas d'écart -avec un regard appuyé vers le gardien. Elle s'éloigna de nouveau en direction des bâtiments, et Kido décida de faire quelque chose ; il n'avait pas un bon pressentiment à propos de cette réception. Il se lança derrière elle.

《Où tu vas ?》lanca Sakuma, surpris.

《Dire deux mots à Natsumi.》

Il parvint à la rattraper juste devant le bâtiment, et l'interpella.

《Qu'y a-t-il, Kido-kun ?》répondit-elle, la main sur le poignée.

《Tu aurais pu me consulter avant de dire oui.》lui reprocha-t-il.

《Te consulter ?》

Elle semblait passablement surpris pas le ton et la hargne avec lesquels le stratège en titre avait parlé.

《Si Kudo-kantoku avait pris cette décision, tu ne l'aurais pas contesté.》rétorqua-t-elle, dépitée.《Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait pour que vous tous ici me preniez pour une incompétente tête en l'air.》

《Qui te dit que Kudo aurait accepté ? Si jamais Edgar proposait un match amical, tu connais Endo, il accepterait sans broncher. C'est un coup pour nous espionner avant le match.》

《C'est bien pour ça qu'on n'a fait part d'aucune de nos décision à l'équipe ! Ils joueront comme d'habitude.》

《Edgar n'est pas un idiot ; nos plannings personnels portent déjà leurs fruits. Il verra bien que les statistiques de nos joueurs ne correspondent pas à leurs rôles dans la formations.》

Cdtte fois la rousse ne dit rien, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

《Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire selon toi ? Annuler ? Inazuma Legend est aussi une image pour les jeunes, il faut véhiculer un message positif.》

Ce fut au tour de Kido de se taire.

《Quoi que tu en penses, je prends ce poste très au sérieux.》acheva-t-elle calmement.

《Je sais... Pardon, je me suis emporté. Je n'aurai pas dû parler sur ce ton.》

Il savait qu'il avait raison, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Natsumi n'était pas son égale ; elle était leur coach, elle n'avait aucune obligation par rapport à lui, quand bien même Fudo et lui montaient les tactiques sous sa supervision, quand bien même elle assistait à leurs réunions. Elle était le roi, et lui n'était qu'un conseiller soumis à ses décisions.

Il allait prendre congé, se demandant quand Kudo comptait revenir, lorsque la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur Fudo. Le brun ne fit pas attention à eux, passa en les bousculant, les mains dans les poches.

《Fudo.. Où tu vas ?》lança la coach.

《M'entraîner. Vous faîtes trop de bruit.》

Kido soupira : le huit avait un entraînement personnel dans la forêt, pour développer son dribble, voilà où il allait.

《N'oublie pas de revenir pour 18h.》le prévint la jeune femme, et il ne fit même pas signe qu'il avait entendu.

Ses pas dans les gravillons du chemin s'éloignèrent doucement.

* * *

《Où est Fudo ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est en retard ?》

Comme personne ne répondait à la question, Natsumi sembla déduire d'elle même, et soupira. Haruna se demandait comment on pouvait être tête en l'air à ce point : même si elle se doutait que l'absence du huit avait été préméditée. Endo, qui cette fois n'avait pas oublié et se tortillait dans sa "camisole de force", protestant contre le code vestimentaire imposé par l'équipe britannique, finit par dire :

《Que fait-on si il ne vient pas ?》

Natsumi secoua sa tête -ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes d'une finesse remarquable se mouvant avec ses cheveux.

《On y va. Tout le monde dans la Caravane Inazuma.》

《Et pour Fudo ?》voulut tout de même savoir Kazemaru.

《Je peux rester pour l'attendre.》proposa Kido.

Des regards surpris mitraillèrent le quatorze, qui ne cilla pas derrière ses lunettes vertes. Il était habitué aux réceptions de ce genre, son père aimait l'exposer comme un objet de collection, lustré et fringuant, le stratège en titre de l'équipe nationale du Japon et un jeune prodige de mathématiques. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller à cette réception, encore une, surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il ne sentait pas cette soirée. Haruna n'avait pas eu besoin de discuter avec son frère pour savoir tout ça : elle lisait en son attitude comme les gens lisent habituellement dans les regards.

《Et je reste avec lui !》fit-elle, souriante.

Elle sentit le regard de son frère sur elle.

《Tu es sûre ?》

Elle n'était pas comme lui, ne savait rien des fêtes mondaines et était plutôt excitée de s'y rendre, et il le savait. Elle secoua la tête, se voulant confiante.

《Je veux être sûre que Fudo se rendra à la réception à son retour. Si on vous laisse seuls, vous allez vous défiler.》rigola-t-elle.

Sa remarque amusa son aîné, et quelques gars de l'équipe abondèrent en son sens.

《Bien, les autres, on y va.》trancha la coach.

La bande de pingouins sortirent à la file, Natsumi préférant passer derrière pour être sûre que personne ne tentait de fuir. Haruna admira un instant la blancheur éclatante de sa robe, longue et longiligne, coupée aux genoux devant et plus traînante derrière. Elle avait de magnifiques bijoux, fins et argentés, et avait relevé ses cheveux pour exposer son cou clair et épuré. La brunette était jalouse, un peu : Natsumi était tellement belle. On aurait dit une actrice au festival de Cannes. La joyeuse troupe quitta l'auberge et la caravane les mena tout droit à la réception de Knights of Queen. Elle sentit la caresse rassurante de son frère sur son épaule.

《Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sublime.》sourit-il.《Et Fudo a intérêt à se dépêcher parce que je compte bien me pavaner avec toi à la soirée. Assez pour que les garçons t'admire et trop pour que l'un d'entre eux tente quoi que ce soit.》

Haruna lâcha un rire gratifiant. Son frère était si doux. Elle était fichtrement fière de lui : elle avait cru toute son enfance que son frère était un égoïste profiteur, qu'il l'avait oubliée. Elle s'était sentie à la fois coupable et soulagée en découvrant que celui avec qui elle avait passé les premières années de sa vie n'avait pas tant changé. Yuuto était sa plus grande fierté.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme le sable tombe d'une main tendue, sans retenue, avec douceur et incertitude. Ils s'étaient assis sur les marches qui menaient à l'étage, lui avait défait son nœud papillon -il pendait à présent autour de son cou-, et elle avait retiré ses escarpins bleus ciel. Ils n'avaient pas partagé un moment comme celui-là depuis une éternité.

《Ni-chan.》fit la brunette en souriant, tendrement.《Est-ce que tu te souviens de Papa et Maman ?》

Le châtain ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se mordilla la lèvre, retira ses lunettes pour jouer avec.

《Un peu. Je me souviens de notre maison, et je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit avant qu'ils ne prennent l'avion pour la dernière fois. Tu parlais à peine. Tu répétais "chaussure, chaussure !"》

Haruna laissa échapper un petit rire, le cœur serré.

《Qu'est-ce que tu leurs as dit ?》demanda-t-elle, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son aîné.

《J'ai dit "est-ce que vous mangez bien dans l'avion ?"》

Il sourit.

《Pas tellement mieux que "chaussure".》plaisanta-t-il, et la brunette posa sa tête sur son épaule.

《J'aimerai me souvenir d'eux... mais les souvenirs s'estompent chaque fois un peu plus...》

Kido enfouit sa bouche dans ses cheveux sombres, alors qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas alors qu'elle avait du mascara. Elle inspira profondément.

Et la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit à la volée -comme si quelqu'un l'avait ouverte à coup de pied. Fudo entra, la mine sombre, encore plus incommode que d'habitude. Il les avisa, neutre.

《Ah. Désolé d'interrompre la scène dramatique.》

Haruna croisa le regard de son frère, puis fixa leurs doigts entremêlés, les défit. Kido remit ses lunettes. Fudo ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux : une discussion stérile à propos du passé, le genre de chose dont les gens normaux adorent parler et qui tenait tant à cœur au stratège. Il aurait juré que les yeux étranges de son rival et allié brillaient, humides, avait qu'il ne remette ses foutues lunettes.

《Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?》s'exclama la brunette en se levant.

《Ouais.》

A quoi ils s'attendaient ? Il avait passé l'après-midi à dévaler des pentes boisées avec un ballon aux pieds en évitant les branches et les racines de son mieux. Il avait passé sa journée à tomber, à se prendre des arbres, il ne pouvait _vraiment_ pas aller bien.

《Tu as des égratignures partout ! Rah, c'est pas vrai... assieds-toi sur les marches.》poursuivit-elle agacée.

Elle saisit une trousse de soin dans la pièce voisine et revint tirer le brun par le bras pour l'asseoir.

《Nii-chan, désinfecte ses plaies, je vais chercher son smoking !》

《Tu rigoles ? Hors de question que j'aille à cette réception de me-》

《Tais-toi un peu ! Yuuto et moi on est restés t'attendre alors ne discute pas !》

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il lâcha un "tch", ne voulut même pas croiser le regard -enfin, les lunettes- de son équipier, qui s'était levé pour que sa sœur puisse l'asseoir. Le châtain soupira, ouvrit la trousse de soin, prit le coton et le désinfectant. Fudo esquissa un mouvement de recul.

《N'y pense même pas.》grogna-t-il.

《Si tu crois que ça me fait sauter de joie, détrompe-toi. Je suis joueur de foot, pas infirmière.》fit sèchement le concerné.

Il imbiba son coton et le passa sur les plaies de ses joues, de son menton, de ses bras et de ses jambes, à genoux devant lui. Il se dit que la vue était agréable ; Kido Yuuto à genoux devant lui... Haruna revint avec les habits les posa sur un guéridon qui portait le téléphone ne de l'auberge, et défit la chemise pour la tendre au brun.

《Pas le temps de se laver, enfile ça !》

Il grogna mais obéit, retira son maillot et enfila la chemise sans protester tandis que le quatorze nettoyait une plaie particulièrement poussiéreuse sur son genou gauche. Il boutonna la chemise, mit sa cravate autour de son cou en se disant qu'il la nouerait plus tard, se leva sans prévenir le châtain, qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il retira son short et ses chaussures -il sentait la transpiration et la terre, c'était terrible. Il finit de mettre le pantalon, boucla sa ceinture alors que Haruna se penchait pour faire son nœud de cravate.

《Ni-chan, fait-le s'il te plait, j'y arrive pas... En attendant je vais appeler un taxis.》

Kido ne dit rien -même s'il ne semblait pas enchanté- et saisit les pans de sa cravate. À cette distance, Fudo pouvait percevoir ses yeux sous ses verres, ses yeux concentrés, et les vit se lever vers les siens. Ils se fixèrent, le brun ignorait si le quatorze se croyait encore invisible ou non. Il acheva le noeud et le rentra dans son veston sans rien ajouter, et Fudo déglutit discrètement.

《Allons-y.》marmonna-t-il.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois l'auberge.


	5. Chapter 5

Holà les amis !

Dur dur de mon côté, mais les vacances arrivent alors je vais pouvoir me reposer et petit à petit répondre aux reviews, et me remettre à la lecture. Ouf !

Alice, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te répondre, j'essaie de me dépêcher :) En tout cas merci pour tes vœux de rétablissement, je vais prendre soin de ma cheville et je serai fraiche comme un gardon pour la rentrée. Et puis en ce qui concerne l'escalade du mur, moi-même je me pose quelques questions sur ma santé mentale x)

Ce chapitre est celui que je devais publier la semaine dernière et que je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de vous mettre.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour les fans de foot, on a droit à un match dans celui-ci ;)

Enjoy~

* * *

Kazemaru sentait d'ici l'énervement de Natsumi. Elle tournait la tête vers l'entrée tellement souvent qu'elle frôlait dangereusement le torticolis. Il prit un nouveau petit four : ces trucs-là étaient vachement sympathiques en fin de compte. Kabeyama essayait de faire preuve de retenu craignant le regard réprobateur de la coach et une intensification de son régime sans doute.

《Regardez, les voilà !》fit discrètement Endo, la bouche pleine.

Les regards des joueurs se tournèrent vers l'entrée du beau jardin anglais pour voir les trois retardataires se présenter à l'hôte de la soirée, le capitaine de Knights of Queen.

《Bonsoir, bienvenue à la garden party traditionnelle de Knights of Queen.》fit poliment le bleu.《Cela fait une éternité.》

Kazemaru sourit lorsque le britannique baisa la main de Haruna sous le regard réprobateur du stratège en titre. Le dernier ne disait rien, et ne faisait non plus rien pour cacher son agacement : il n'avait clairement aucune envie d'être là. Edgar lui tendit la main pour la serrer mais se reprit en voyant l'état de sa main. Kazemaru voyait bien la paume terreuse et les plaies multiples qui couvraient ses mains et ses joues. Mais qu'est-ce que ce type avait fichu encore ?

《Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas lavé les mains...》fit remarquer l'anglais avec un sourire pincé.

《Je me suis pas lavé du tout.》répondit clairement le brun.《J'ai sauté dans ce smoking dès mon entraînement fini.》

《Je vois...》

Le deux vit Kido retenir un sourire et Haruna le cacher derrière sa main. Le capitaine adverse tendit sa main au quatorze, qui détourna l'offre, prétextant avec un sourire en coin qu'il ne s'était pas non plus lavé les mains avant de venir, et Fudo sourit avec arrogance. Comme Edgar avait saisi la moquerie, il invita Haruna à visiter le jardin, sans vraiment lui laisser de choix, et la mena vers les haies fleuries. Kazemaru fit signe aux stratèges de le rejoindre.

《Foutu brit' à la con.》marmonna le brun, saisissant un coupe de champagne sans réfléchir.

《Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Tu es leur invité.》fit tout de même remarquer le châtain.

《On aurait jamais dû accepter. Ne serait-ce que par rancune pour ce qu'il a fait à Endo il y a dix ans. Et puis merde, des smokings quoi.》rala le huit en buvant dans la flûte.

《Il a raison.》dit juste Fubuki, à quelques pas de là.

Il semblait _vraiment_ heureux d'être là lui aussi. Kazemaru fronça les sourcils. Depuis quelques temps, le gris était particulièrement à cran, et très concentré sur les entraînements, n'acceptant de se détendre que lorsque le capitaine le lui demandait. Il avait joué avec lui cet après-midi, et il n'était jamais satisfait de lui. Pas parce que Endo arrêtait tous ses tirs, mais pour une autre raison bien étrange. "Pas assez rapide", répétait-il. Il essayait peut-être encore de mettre au point cette technique dérivée de Wolf Legend qui demande plus de rapidité ? Il ne n'aurait su dire.

《Ça ne va pas, Fubuki ?》fit Kido, fronçant les sourcils.

《Je préfèrerai être à l'auberge, pour m'entraîner.》

《Et dans quel but ? Ça fait plusieurs séances que tu dis que tu travailles dur et pourtant, je n'ai constaté aucune amélioration sur tes statistiques défensives.》railla le brun.

Kazemaru lui lança un regard agacé. Fudo n'était pas un idiot, et il pouvait se montrer sympa, et était souvent de bon conseil lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre au point des techniques. Il trouvait vite ce qui n'allait pas et le confiait aux concernés. Le hic, c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'exprimer avec gentillesse. Quoi qu'il dise, les bonnes et très bonnes indications sur les techniques, il les disait toujours avec arrogance, et un air supérieur ou dans les pires jours, une remarque désobligeante. C'était sûrement son plus gros défaut, son asociabilité. Sans ça, Kazemaru était assez sûr du bon fond du brun. Ce n'était qu'une question de communication.

《Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas.》rétorqua le gris.《Je ferai gagner Inazuma Legend Japan, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.》

Son discours déterminé eut l'air de plaire au brun, qui sourit, amusé, finit son verre et en prit un second.

《Combien de temps est-ce qu'on est censés rester ici ?》

Kido désigna Natsumi du regard ; la jeune femme conversait avec le coach adverse, qui semblait la regarder plus que l'entendre. Endo les rejoignit avec un plat d'amuse-gueules.

《Ceux-là sont super ! Goûtez !》

Les joueurs allaient obéir à leur capitaine lorsqu'un petit rire les interrompit. Ils se tournèrent vers le gardien britannique, qui les observait d'un air amusé. Le type était plutôt grand et baraqué, blond, et semblait discuter avec son capitaine et Haruna. Endo ne dit rien, jaugeant ses adversaires du regard. Kazemaru fut le premier à réagir.

《Un problème, messieurs ?》fit-il acerbement.

《Non, pas du tout. Le capitaine d'Inazuma Legend est comme on le dit... un phénomène.》répondit poliment le gardien.

《Et vous avez un problème avec ça peut-être ?》gronda Fudo.

Kazemaru vit le châtain poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun pour le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait regretter. Le bleu se souvint de la mise en garde de Natsumi : pas de provocation en duel. Fudo se défit de la prise du stratège en titre et se redressa, tentant de paraître moins défiant. Les adversaires ne devaient rien savoir d'eux, où ils s'adapteraient pour gagner le match. Aucune fuite n'était possible.

《Vous devez des excuses à notre capitaine.》fit posément le quatorze.《Vous vous êtes moqués de lui.》

Haruna, que Edgar gardait toujours à ses côtés, lança un regard suppliant à son frère. Kazemaru savait ce dont il était question. Eux en tant de que joueurs ne devaient pas provoquer Knights of Queen, et elle en tant que manager devait se montrer le plus conciliant possible. Elle sentait la tension, et devait avoir compris, elle aussi, que Edgar et son gardien faisaient exprès de s'en prendre à Endo.

《On devrait pouvoir régler cela par une confrontation. Comme la dernière fois.》sourit le capitaine britannique.

Le gardien de Knights of Queen s'avança, l'air déterminé. Kazemaru jeta un regard vers le quatorze, hésitant, mais celui-ci restait silencieux. Endo soupira.

《C'est bon les gars ; il a dit que j'étais un phénomène, c'est un compliment ça.》sourit-il.

Les anglais se regardèrent, encore plus moqueurs, et le défenseur serra les poings.

《Alors personne ne prend la défense du capitaine ?》remarqua-t-il.

Le deux vit Fubuki sur le point de s'avancer et le retint.

《Je vous réduirai bien en bouillie si j'avais pas été briefé.》s'exclama une voix grave.

Goenji rejoignit ses amis et foudroya les joueurs britanniques du regard.

《Merci pour l'invitation, je pense que nous allons rentrer à l'auberge à présent.》

Haruna quitta les côtés du capitaine adverse en s'inclinant légèrement et rejoignit son frère. Kazemaru les toisa froidement, vit du coin de l'œil que les autres faisaient de même ; même Fudo.

Avec le temps, le brun s'était vraiment intégré à l'équipe en fin de compte. Il respectait et appréciait désormais Endo autant qu'eux.

Someoka et les autres les rejoignirent en les voyant quitter la réception, et Natsumi prit congé du coach adverse pour les atteindre à son tour. Elle ne dit rien, perçut seulement l'aura noire de colère des joueurs et Endo en tête, déterminé.

Kazemaru la vit lancer un regard sérieux au capitaine.

Endo, en tête de convoi, secoua la tête. Natsumi avait raison. Il refusait que ses joueurs entrent sur le terrain avec cette colère en eux, et qu'ils l'utilisent pour jouer. Le message du foot, ce n'était pas ça. Il attendit que tout le monde soit assis dans la caravane Inazuma pour prendre la parole ;

《Les gars, c'est quoi cette tête ?》

Un silence renfrogné lui répondit.

《Vous voulez leur donner satisfaction ?》

《Ils t'ont manqué de respect, Endo !》rétorqua l'attaquant de feu.《Tu es notre capitaine. On ne les laissera pas redire ça.》

Endo cligna des yeux devant le discours enflammé de son joueur, et les hochements de tête déterminé des autres. Et il lâcha un rire clair, embarrassé.

《Vraiment, les gars... Vous n'avez pas oublié pourquoi on est là, hein ?》

L'équipe se regarda en haussant les sourcils. Goenji s'était calmé un peu, et le fixait avec l'air de pouvoir tout détruire si on le laissait retourner à ma réception. Et il n'était pas le seul, ils semblaient tous tellement en colère..

《Pour jouer au foot ! Quel que soit notre adversaire, Inazuma Legend Japan n'est là que pour jouer, s'amuser. Un match de football n'est pas un règlement de compte.》

Il sourit, ses amis se lancèrent des regards hésitants, amusés, convaincus. Le blond secoua la tête, mi- irrité mi- amusé.

《Si on gagne, ce sera parce qu'on a joué avec tout ce qu'on a. Et pas parce qu'on aura vengé "l'honneur du capitaine".》acheva le gardien.《Ça vous convient ?》

Une onde de détermination traversa la caravane et les joueurs lancèrent des affirmations déterminées. Endo sentait à nouveau la bonne humeur et l'aura d'Inazuma flotter autour d'eux ; il leva le pouce vers la coach. Celle-ci hocha la tête, amusée.

《Sakka...》commença-t-il.

《YAROZE !》répondit l'équipe.

Le cœur d'Inazuma avait encore frappé.

* * *

《Les deux équipes semblent donner tout ce qu'elles ont ! On dirait une bataille, mesdames et messieurs, quel match fantastique !》

《Maxtor, je tiens à abonder en votre sens. La puissance des techniques utilisées, c'est incroyable ! Nous sommes bien dans la sélection mondiale !》

Hiroto remonta le terrain aussi vite que possible. Premier adversaire, il faisait la passe à Goenji. Kido avait expliqué clairement que les passes étaient la clé pour percer la défense de Knights of Queen. Eux qui passaient leur temps à s'attaquer à un attaquant à plusieurs, il ne fallait pas essayer de les dribbler. Le blond réceptionna la balle et voulut faire la passe à Fubuki lorsque Edgar vola le ballon. Et merde !

《Repli !》s'exclama-t-il, et les deux autres attaquants obéirent.

Kido lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur le jeu à l'attaque. Le vrai nouveau problème que posait la tactique des anglais, c'était sur la défense : la nouvelle forme de Muteki no Yari allait donner du fil à retordre à l'équipe.

《Muteki no Yari !》s'exclama le capitaine britannique, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Les attaquants se placèrent autour de lui, en formation offensive, et Hiroto comprit que ça ne marcherait pas. Il lança un regard perplexe à Kido, il hocha la tête. Ils allaient juste prendre la température pour cette fois ; ensuite, les stratèges légendaires d'Inazuma donneraient tout. Le renfort de Fubuki et Goenji en défense fut balayé, Deep Jungle de Kazemaru et Sakuma également. The Mountain de Kabeyama fut réduit en éclats par la puissance de la lance britannique ; Edgar se mit en position de tir.

《The Archangel !》

L'attaquant adverse abattit violemment son talon contre le ballon fou, qui dans sa rotation incontrôlable, au contact du sol, fonça droit vers les cages japonaises. Hiroto serra les dents. Une telle puissance, est-ce que ça irait pour Endo ?

《Ikari no Tetsui !》

《Go captain !》s'exclama Kabeyama.

Endo sourit en déviant la poussière qu'avait soulevée sa technique. Il l'avait arrêté. Hiroto sourit, fit signe à Goenji et Fubuki de remonter en attaque au plus vite.

《Fubuki !》lança le gardien.

Le joueur de glace réceptionna et dribbla un premier adversaire à la perfection avant de faire une passe à Hiroto. Kido lui fit signe, Fudo courait non loin de lui. Ces deux-là, avaient-ils une idée ? Il arriva face à un défenseur adverse et fit de justesse la passe à Kido.

《Hiroto Kiyama passe à Kido Yuuto ! Les joueurs d'Inazuma Legend ont-ils une stratégie ?》

《Hiroto, Goenji, foncez !》s'exclama le châtain.

《OK !》

Kido sentait la présence de Fudo derrière lui, sentait sa course se calquer à la sienne sur le terrain. Il dribbla un premier joueur avec Illusion Ball et passa au brun, qui passa lui aussi son adversaire, plus violemment cependant. Kido ne dit rien ; c'est comme cela que jouait Fudo Akio. Tant que l'arbitre ne disait rien, il devait tolérer cette violence.

Ils s'approchaient des attaquants, et sans un regard d'accord, ils s'élancèrent. Les défenseurs qui faisaient bloc autour d'eux seraient balayés et si Hiroto et Goenji suffisaient pour vaincre le goal adverse, alors c'est qu'ils avaient gagné le math : ils avaient une théorie très complète sur la manière de battre, une nouvelle fois, la tactique de la lance invincible des britanniques.

《Killer Field !》

Le champ d'énergie créé envoya comme prévu les adversaires dans le décor et Goenji réceptionna la balle. Un signe de tête vers son coéquipier et il s'élançait.

《Bakunetsu...》

《Inazuma Legend est sur le point de tirer !》

《...Meteor !》acheva Hiroto en shootant de toutes ses forces dans le ballon.

Le gardien adverse n'eut même pas le temps d'utiliser une technique spéciale, que le tir s'engouffrait dans les filets ouverts. Un onde de choc parcourut des gradins tandis que le présentateur s'écriait "BUUUUUT". Le blond et le rouge se redressèrent satisfaits, Kido avisa le panneau de score afficher un-zéro pour le Japon. Il sourit, Goenji tapa la main de l'attaquant au maillot dix-huit.

《Et maintenant ?》fit Fudo.《Tu comptes vraiment mettre en place ta stratégie ?》

《Pourquoi pas ? Tu as bien vu, Endo est capable d'assurer la défense et nous avons percé leur attaque.》

《C'est des conneries. Tu crois que The Archangel est la plus puissante technique de Edgar Valtinas ? C'est un joueur redoutable. Et tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au cul si tu penses que ce match est gagné d'avance.》

Kido ne répondit pas. Le huit se contenta de regagner sa place en grognant, alors que le ballon revenait au gardien anglais pour la mise en service. Il passa directement à Edgar, qui pour le coup ne s'amusait plus du tout.

《Muteki no Yari !》s'exclama-t-il, et la formation se plaça de nouveau autour de lui.

Il remonta le terrain et Kido fit signe aux défenseurs de s'écarter de leur route. Et bien à quoi s'attendait-il ? Inazuma Japan avait déjà détruit cette formation dix ans plus tôt. Il perçut un sourire en coin aux lèvres du capitaine de Knights of Queen et fut saisi d'un doute soudain. Il lança un regard vers Fudo, qui avait poussé un juron et avait foncé en défense. Qu'avait-il vu ? Les défenseurs d'Inazuma Legend marquèrent les attaquants qui formaient la lance invincible, et Edgar se trouva sans défense face aux buts. Sans défense...

《Oh non.》

Le seul à être sans défense, c'était Endo ! Ils étaient tombés dans la gueule du loup comme des débutants... Il allait se remettre à courir mais comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps.

《Great... Excalibur !》

Fudo se mit en travers du tir qui filait à ras du sol mais sans technique défensive, il fut seulement balayé. Endo serra les poings.

《Ijigen the Hand !》

Le tir se frictionna contre le bouclier protecteur du gardien, qui malgré tous ses efforts ne put retenir la puissance d'Excalibur. L'arbitre siffla.

《Incroyable ! Inazuma Legend n'a rien pu faire contre cette contrattaque fulgurante ! La nouvelle forme de Muteki no Yari viendrait-elle elle aussi à bout des stratèges de génie, Kido Yuuto et Fudo Akio ?》

Le quatorze s'approcha des deux joueurs terrassés par Great Excalibur. Endo se redressait, essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front, alors le stratège tendit sa main vers le brun. Celui-ci le fusilla de ses yeux bleus et refusa son aide. Il passa son bras sur son menton, sans le quitter du regard.

《Tu me crois maintenant ?》grinça-t-il.

Kido ne répondit pas. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Pour le coup, Fudo avait raison. Leur tactique pour vaincre Muteki no Yari dix ans plus tôt avait été détournée pour devenir leur propre faiblesse. Il leur fallait sortir le grand jeu, l'arme secrète ; il grimaça. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir besoin de l'utiliser, Fudo savait très bien pourquoi. Leur arme ultime n'était psychologiquement pas prête à accepter la stratégie qu'ils devaient mettre en place pour gagner. Il avisa le brun, qui avait rejoint sa place, lui laissant tout le pouvoir de décision. Il soupira.

《Fubuki !》appela-t-il.

L'attaquant de glace l'avisa, perplexe. Kido sentit le regard impassible de son homologue sur lui, inspira profondément.

《Tu vas en défense.》

《On a pas besoin de toi en attaque.》renchérit le brun pour être sûr qu'il ne tente pas de répliquer.

Le gris resta silencieux un court instant. Les commentateurs semblaient s'extasier de leur changement de formation. Kido se dit qu'il aurait dû lui en parler avant. Le concerné finit par rejoindre sa place, sans rien ajouter. Il ne dit rien lorsque le capitaine lui lança un encouragement enthousiaste. Le châtain toisa le huit, sa nuque en fait puisqu'il était reparti en milieu de terrain pour servir de soutien aux attaquants. Il remonta le terrain.

《J'espère que tu es fier de toi.》fit-il une fois à sa hauteur.

Fudo se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Et le match reprit.

* * *

Vous aurez peut-être compris, j'ai pas vraiment aimé l'équipe britannique dans IE, et mention spéciale à Edgar, qui m'insupporte au plus haut point. Il fallait que je ressorte ces vieilles querelles, pour moi c'est pas possible de faire sans sur un FFI.

Vous aurez remarqué que Fudo est encore plus irrité que d'habitude ? xD

Dans le prochain chapitre, quelques nouvelles de Midorikawa et Hiroto, on retrouvera aussi un peu Kido et Fudo dans leur situation compliquée d'alliés-ennemis... Alors à bientôt ? :) ;)

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Holà muchachas ! (?)

Comment ça, j'ai pas d'excuses pour publier en retard en vacances ? Hm Hm, non, vous avez raison. L'idée c'est que je voulais finir un jeu, et après la semaine dernière passée dessus, je l'ai enfin terminé. Le gameplay est assez prenant (jeu de stratégie vous savez), c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle les reviews n'ont pas eu de réponse tout de suite... Hm, bref.

 **La suite de notre belle aventure, une idée de la tactique concernant Fubuki, un petit aperçu de Hiroto et Midorikawa, et un retour sur les stratège en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

Oh, **Gryf** , qu'est-ce que tes reviews me font plaisir xD

Pour tout te dire, ma cheville va beaucoup mieux, merci de t'en soucier. J'ai enlevé mon atèle et je ne boite presque plus ! J'aimerai _vraiment_ pouvoir te répondre à tout en détail et en personne donc dès que tu es inscrite, fais-le moi savoir :D

Et merci encore pour tout, vive le KdFd ! ~ *s'enfuit en surfant sur un crocodile mangeur de pizza*

* * *

Enjoy ~

* * *

Les joueurs chantaient dans les vestiaires, le mot effervescence prenait tout son sens lorsqu'on voyait l'équipe se féliciter, se taper dans le dos, sauter, torse nu. Goenji avisa son capitaine, souriant aux anges, comme à son habitude.

《Hey les gars ! Qui est qualifié pour jouer contre The Empire ?》lança Kazemaru.

《LEGEND JAPAN !》

Des rires vinrent soutenir l'incroyable dynamisme des joueurs, et plusieurs se remirent à chanter.

《Goenji.》

Le concerné se tourna vers son capitaine, qui l'avait interpellé. Le brun avait retiré son bandeau et s'ébouriffait joyeusement les cheveux, les mains nues, comme impatient d'aller prendre une douche.

《Est-ce que tu pourras discuter un peu avec Fubuki, plus tard ? Je crois que Fudo a un peu manqué...》

《De tact. Oui, j'ai entendu.》

Le joueur de glace restait plutôt calme, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Goenji avait dû reconnaitre qu'il ne jouait pas mal du tout en défense. D'ailleurs, de tout le match, le premier but de Knight of Queen avait été leur dernier, car pour toutes les tentatives suivantes, Fubuki avait été là en renfort pour réduire la puissance de tir de Great Excalibur avec Ice Ground. La balle perdait en rotation sur le sol gelé et finalement, Endo l'arrêtait sans soucis. Fudo et Kido avaient vraiment bien fait leur boulot. En continuant ainsi, ils arriveraient en final en deux temps trois mouvements. Il voulut se lever et suivre son capitaine dans les douches et perdit momentanément l'équilibre : sa blessure à la cheville datant du match contre la Corée s'était un peu agravée. Le match d'aujourd'hui n'avait rien arrangé, il avait été solicité pour chacun des trois buts qu'ils avaient mis.

《Ça va ?》fit Endo, surpris par sa perte d'équilibre.

《Oui, j'ai juste glissé.》

Endo hocha la tête et l'attendit pour entrer dans les douches communes. Ils furent suivis par Someoka et Kazemaru, qui parlaient encore du match, puis Hiroto, qui s'étirait, et bientôt tout le reste de l'équipe.

Derrière la porte des vestiaires, Natsumi sourit : elle entendait les rires et les chants des joueurs.

《Ils ont l'air d'aller bien.》fit-elle dans le téléphone.

Elle se tut un instant, le temps que la personne réponde, et soupira :

《Oui, je sais.》

Elle allait poursuivre lorsque Fudo sortit des vestiaires, une serviette sur la tête, sentant le savon et le shampoing à plein nez.

《Je vous laisse.》

Elle prit poliment congé et rangea son portable, avisant le brun qui lui faisait face, l'air déterminé.

《Je te le demande en tant qu'équipier, pas en tant que joueur à son coach.》commença-t-il, et la rousse sut qu'aucun d'eux n'aimerait ce qui lait suivre.《Je voudrai rentrer au Japon.》

Natsumi resta silencieuse un instant.

《Pourquoi ?》demanda-t-elle.

《Ça ne regarde que moi.》

Il la transperçait de ses yeux bleu de gris impénétrables. La coach se sentait comme la victime innocente d'un tueur sanguinaire à deux lames. Elle garda son sang-froid.

《Je suis désolée. Tu as été sélectionné pour jouer dans Inazuma Legend. Tu nous dois tes services jusqu'à la fin de ce tournoi. L'équipe a besoin de toi.》

《L'équipe a besoin de Kido.》grinça-t-il.

《Kido a besoin de toi pour y voir plus clair.》répliqua-t-elle.《Donc l'équipe a besoin de toi.》

Il grogna et pesta, irrité. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce qu'elle dise oui, tout simplement, et fasse une croix sur un des meilleurs éléments d'Inazuma Legend ? Il n'en était même pas question.

Le brun comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien et décida de dégager le passage. Natsumi le regarda s'éloigner.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui donner envie de quitter l'équipe ? Quoiqu'il en dise, le huit aimait le football et aimait jouer avec Endo et les autres. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire changer d'avis un type comme lui ? Elle saisit de nouveau son portable, s'éloigna pour être sûre qu'on ne l'interromprait pas à nouveau. Elle fit défiler sa liste de contact, fermement, et plissa les yeux en avisant le numéro au nom de Fuyuka.

Elle appuya sur le bouton "appeler."

* * *

《Fubuki.》

L'interpellé se tourna.

《Goenji-kun.》sourit-il.

Le blond se tenait à contre jour en haut du terrain commun, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux mi-longs laissés sècher naturellement. Cela faisait toujours bizarre au neuf de voir son ami sans gel. Il avait l'air tellement plus doux, tellement plus docile ainsi, c'était incroyable. L'attaquant de feu dévala la pente et le rejoignit sur le terrain poussièreux.

《Tu t'entraînes encore ?》fit-il en désignant les ballons du menton.

《Ah ça...》

Le gris prit un ballon, jongla avec un petit instant.

《J'essaie de finir le programme d'entraînement de Kido et Natsumi, pour me remettre rapidement à m'exercer pour l'attaque.》

《Ton programme d'entraînement est... défensif ?》s'étonna le blond.

《Oui... je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi.》

Il y eut un léger silence, seulement troublé par les rebonds du ballon sur le genou de Fubuki.

《Tu crois que Kido essaie de me faire passer définitivement en défense ?》fit-il, comme incertain.《Comme cet après-midi ?》

《Ce serait surprenant. Tu es une force supplémentaire en attaque, je ne comprendrai pas qu'il y renonce pour tes aptittudes défensives.》

《Moi non plus, je ne comprendrai pas.》

Il avait longtemps eu des problèmes avec l'attaque et la défense, ne parvenait pas à choisir entre les deux, tout comme il ne parvenait pas à laisser partir son frère. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait choisi l'attaque. Pourtant... n'avait-il pas toujours joué en défense, lui ? Atsuya était l'attaque en lui. Maintenant qu'il était guéri de son traumatisme, ne ferait-il pas mieux de ne plus jouer en attaque ? Il se sentit soudain comme un vampire, et que tout ce qu'il avait jamais fait, c'était sucer le football de son frère pour se l'approprier. Peut-être que Kido voyait juste ; peut-être qu'il était défenseur en vérité.

《En tout cas, j'ai hâte de rejouer en attaque avec toi.》sourit Goenji.《Tu es vraiment très puissant.》

Fubuki sourit. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le blond lui proposa d'aller boire un coup dans le quartier grec ; histoire de fêter leur victoire. Le gris accepta, proposant d'y aller avec Someoka et Endo, puisqu'ils jouaient sur la plage non loin de là. Le dix hocha la tête en souriant. Ils s'élancèrent. Ils ne virent pas Midorikawa, adossé au grillage en haut de la pente herbeuse.

Il attendit que les attaquants quittent le terrain pour sortir de l'ombre ; il avisa les ballons laissés à l'abandon sur le terrain et descendit lentement les marches, s'étira. Personne ne semblait trainer dans les parages. La plupart des membres de l'équipe à cette heure-ci regardait le journal des FFI qui faisait état des matchs de la journée. Ils voulaient aussi probablement voir l'interview de leur capitaine après le match, histoire de rire un bon coup : le gardien n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec les caméra -même s'il lui arrivait de dire des choses si épique que les journalistes eux-mêmes en étaient abasourdis.

Le concerné ne regardait bien sûr jamais ses propres interviews, et refusait d'écouter les conseils de Natsumi pour avoir l'air un minimum classe à la télé. Il préférait jouer dehors, avec son pneu et ses amis, tous et n'importe quand. Midorikawa n'avait jamais douté du potentiel de Endo pour être capitaine. Il se souvenait de leur jeunesse, et se disait que ça avait quelque chose d'inné chez lui. Il avait toujours su voir ce qui n'allait pas et trouver les mots pour arranger ça. C'était sans doute le meilleur capitaine du monde, et un homme humble par dessus tout. Une figure de sainteté. Il sourit.

Ceux qui ne se moquaient pas tendrement du capitaine devant les infos de 20h et ceux qui ne jouaient pas dehors avec Endo et son pneu, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup ; en fin de compte, il n'en voyait que trois. Kido, Fudo et Natsumi. A cette heure-ci, ils devaient probablement être en pleine réunion stratégique.

Midorikawa soupira.

Il s'était rarement senti aussi inutile. Haruna lui assurait souvent le contraire, que ses citronnades étaient délicieuses -quoiqu'un peu trop acides- et que les joueurs lui en était reconnaissant. Hiroto passait son temps à le remercier, pour une bouteille d'eau ou une serviette, et lui faisait ce sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Un jour, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Hiroto avait cassé son robot Superatomic-boy préféré. La semaine qui avait suivi, il s'était conduit envers lui comme s'il lui devait la vie. Il lui cédait ses desserts à table, le poussait sans rechigner sur la balançoire, le laissait gagner aux jeux-vidéo. Il lui montrait sans arrêt ce sourire coupable, le même qu'il lui faisait aujourd'hui.

Hirota avait toujours été comme ça, il avait une capacité incroyable pour culpabiliser.

Midorikawa inspira profondément -du moins aussi profondément que le lui permettait son poumon amputé-, et fit quelques dribbles avec le ballon. Il arriva face aux buts, porté par la joie de sentir à nouveau le vent sur son visage et l'adrénaline qui envahissait son corps. Il tira, la balle s'engouffra dans les filets et il dut ralentir pour reprendre sa respiration. Le moindre effort physique lui coutait. Il serra les poings.

Il mentait à Hiroto pour son bien. Evidemment que le foot lui manquait horriblement, et que jouer les manager n'était pas sa vocation, et qu'il tuerait pour avoir une seconde chance dans la vie. Il s'en voulait terriblement de penser cela, il s'en voulait d'en vouloir rien qu'un tout petit peu au dix-huit. Il se détestait pour la maigre jalousie qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il voyait son meilleur ami filer sur le terrain tel un garçon météor.

Beaucoup n'auraient pas eu le discernement de Hiroto aujourd'hui. N'auraient même pas envisagé être le fautif. L'attaquant avait tendance à surculpabiliser, mais au moins, il se remattait en cause. Midorikawa trouvait ce trait de caractère si touchant...

Hiroto était son meilleur ami. Son ami d'enfance, plus encore qu'un frère. Ce qui leur était arrivé était tellement injuste.

《Midori ?》

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille -et ce surnom aussi. Il se redressa pour voir le rouge en haut de la pente, l'aviser en souriant, en souriant comme s'il lui devait la vie. Le vert sourit. Il adorait et détestait ce sourire en même temps.

《Les gars n'ont pas rangé les balles, je voulais faire quelques tir au but.》se justifia-t-il.

《On peut se faire quelques passes, tranquillement.》proposa le dix-huit en descendant l'escalier pour le rejoindre sur le terrain.

《Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu as joué intensément aujourd'hui.》

Hiroto haussa les épaules, saisit un ballon.

《Prêt ?》fit-il.

Midorikawa soupira et sourit passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

《C'est quand tu veux !》

* * *

《Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je dis ?》

Kido fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'un verre qu'on pose sur une table brusquement. Il avisa Natsumi, qui semblaient encore une fois passablement irritée.

《Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses qui soit plus important que ce dont on parle en ce moment ?》grinça-t-elle, écartant d'un mouvement ses cheveux roux dorés.

Kido ne répondit pas immédiatement, tenta de retrouver d'abbord le fil de ses pensées. Il soupira.

《Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que ces réunions stratégiques ne sont que sources de querelles.》expliqua-t-il.《Peut-être qu'on devrait jouer davantage en écoutant notre instinct, et étudier la situation sur place.》

《On est au niveau mondial, Kido. On ne peut pas se le permettre ; ce ne sont pas des matches amicaux que nous jouons.》

C'était ridicule. Ces réunions devenaient ridicules.

《Tu as vu la réaction de Fubuki cet après-midi ? Il n'était pas prêt. Je croyais que tu me soutenais sur le plan du bien être des joueurs.》

《Sauf que là, notre victoire était compromise.》

Elle se pencha sur lui, très sérieuse.

《Tu ne comptes pas faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour mener Inazuma Legend à la victoire ?》

Kido ne répondit rien. Son sentiment partait peut-être du fait qu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, ce soir, et que Fudo, malgré leur patience, ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais quelques chose lui disait que cette réunion n'avait pas lieu d'être sans le brun. Après tout, c'était une réunion stratégique. Les stratèges y étaient conviés. Il repoussa les plans qui trainaient sur le bureau devant lui et se leva.

《Où est-ce que tu vas ?》fit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

《Chercher Fudo. Cette conversation n'a aucun intérêt si les deux stratèges de l'équipe ne sont pas là. Ça ne devient plus qu'un prétexte pour s'engueuler et décrédibiliser Fudo.》

《On ne s'engueule pas, on s'explique calmement, car nous sommes des adultes. Et Fudo est le seul à ne pas se présenter. Il connait les horaires. Il est le seul responsable si l'équipe ne le prend pas comme un stratège.》

《Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'est parce qu'on ne le prenait jamais au sérieux en tant que stratège qu'il ne venait plus ? Il avait raison cet après-midi, même si ça a blessé Fubuki.》

Il se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main juste sur la poingnée avant d'achever sa phrase.

《On devrait travailler main dans la main, au lieu de se battre. Ça vaut pour moi, mais aussi pour toi. Aucune de nos solutions ne sont parfaites, mais tous ensembles, on peut parvenir à quelque chose de grand.》

Il ouvrit la porte.

《Je tiens à gagner, moi aussi.》

Et sortit. Natsumi n'était pas une idiote, contrairement à ce que les coachs adverses se disaient entre eux. Ce n'était pas qu'une femme, remplaçante, bonne à faire la soupe pour l'équipe. Elle avait un véritable système de réflexion et valait à elle seule bien de ces machos sans respect. Elle n'était pas que la remplaçante de Kudo-kantoku ; elle avait véritablement sa place. Son don pour utiliser les évènements et les médias pour véhiculer une image positive de l'équipe, son habitude de faire du top secret pour qu'Inazuma Legend ait toujours toutes ses chances de réussite, ses idées pour les entraînements... Kido savait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à la grandeur et à la victoire de l'équipe. Elle ne comptait pas blesser les gens, ou se disputer. Comme Fudo, elle avait une façon de fonctionner inadaptée.

Il soupira. Et c'était à lui de recoller les morceaux ! Au moins, Endo et Goenji avient l'air de s'occuper de Fubuki. Le quatorze se dirigea vers la plage, le crépuscule bablayant la mer d'une lumière chaude, comme un incendie. Il aperçut la silouhette de Fudo, discrète ; il était assis sur le pneu du capitaine. Le châtain sourit.

《Tu as loupé la réunion stratégique.》fit-il en arrivant à son niveau.

Le brun l'avisa.

《Tiens, tu me parles ? Je pensais que j'étais un connard qui ne pense qu'à gagner ?》

《J'ai jamais dit ça.》

《Je lis dans les pensées.》

Le silence leur était volé par l'achèvement des vagues sur le sable. Le soleil embrasait l'horizon, embrassait la mer de ses couleurs d'or et de feu.

《C'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné aujourd'hui.》reprit Kido.

《Je sais.》

Kido soupira. Fudo était vraiment... Fudo.

《On aurait besoin de toi aux prochaines réunions. Tu comptes venir ?》poursuivit-il.

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

《Pour m'entendre dire que j'ai tort ? Non merci.》

《Je te soutiendrai si tu veux.》

Le châtain eut enfin droit à un regard. Deux yeux bleus de glace le transpercèrent, et un frisson parcourut son échine.

《C'est nouveau ça.》se moqua-t-il amèrement.

《Je veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble.》

Fudo cilla.

《Y avait un sous-texte très perturbant dans cette phrase.》

《Fudo. Je veux parler de gagner le mondial.》

Encore une fois, la lamentation langoureuse des vagues contre le sable de la plage interrompit leur silence. Kido se dit que Fudo avait raison de venir ici. Les couchers de soleil à Liocott Island étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. On disait que le plus beau panorama au soleil couchant de l'île se trouvait sur la colline Peleduce, dans le quartier italien. Il prit la décision de se ménager une soirée pour aller voir ça. Peut-être y emmener Haruna.

《Tu veux gagner ce mondial avec moi ?》

La voix de Fudo lui avait semblé douce et lointaine. Il remit les pieds sur terre, toisa le brun, qui fixait l'océan, calme. Quelque chose faisait briller ses yeux ; une sorte de désemparement, une lassitude, un petit espoir.

《Avec toi, oui.》insista-t-il.

Le huit sourit amèrement.

《Moi aussi.》marmonna-t-il.

Il renifla de mépris, sans doute écœuré par le ton mielleux de cette discussion. Kido le vit toucher ses pieds au sol pour se propulser légèrement, pensif. Le pneu suspendu fit la balançoire, doucement, imperceptiblement.

《Laisse-moi voir le coucher de soleil encore un peu.》fit Fudo.《Après, on ira dominer le monde.》

Le soleil terminait sa course enflammée au fond de la mer. La brise estival se leva pour annoncer la nuit, s'engouffra dans leurs cheveux fatigués. Kido soupira, les bras croisés.

Il avait le sentiment que la cohésion de l'équipe allait commencer ici.

* * *

Bon ok, cramée. Je suis en manque de Kido et Fudo ensembles. Au début ça me faisait du bien de souffler un peu de VI et de sa tension amoureuse, mais là, si le KdFd a un cœur, on frôle l'arrêt cardiaque !

Du coup je pense qu'il y aura du shonen ai par petites touches dans le reste de la fiction à partir d'ici, KdFd tout comme EnGo, ou encore HiroMido (mais celui_ci vraiment plus sous-entendu qu'autre chose... Enfin, y a des gens qui voient du yaoi partout xD)

Voilà voilà !

 **Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, je suis rendue à l'écriture du environ 17e chapitre (ui ui, c'est long).**

 **Et j'ai déjà entièrement finie la fiction qui viendra après celle-ci.**

 **Et encore beaucoup d'autres petites surprises. Bref, c'est pas parce que je suis un peu inconstante dans la publication en ce moment que je ne produis plus ! :D**

Bisous et au week-end prochain :)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut la compagnie !

Oui, oui, il est un peu tard pour publier le chapitre 7, et on est déjà presque plus en week-end... mais pour ma défense, je reviens d'un spa marin et je viens de me rendre compte en catastrophe que je n'avais pas publié. Je préparais mes affaires pour la rentrée... Déjà.

Je remercie déjà toutes les personnes qui m'ont posté une petite review sur le dernier chapitre (je vais répondre, vous me connaissez, mais je vais surement prendre un peu de temps).

Au passage, Dwi the Mystic, bienvenue sur le site ! Je suis super contente de savoir que mes fictions te plaisent, et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé de VI ;) (c'est ma plus grande fierté tu sais ?) Enfin je prendrai le soin de te répondre plus en détail par PM ! Merci encore !

Alice, je vois pas ce qui te chiffone xD Pas très jeu vidéo peut-être ? Promis je répond à ta review prochainement, et promis j'essaie de pas m'inquiéter du sort de Kido et Fudo dans Voilà les rêves... pas gagné x)

Oh non Gryf ! D: C'est trop dommage... tu sais pourquoi ton adresse est invalide ? Tu l'as peut-être mal tapé ? En tout cas je croise les doigts pour que tu trouves la source du problème et je ne désespère pas de te voir inscrite un jour ! En attendant je vais abuser de mon espace commentaire pour répondre à tes reviews ;) Merci encore pour ton soutien, il me va droit au coeur !

Et musique, maestro !

* * *

Goenji remit sa chaussette et sa chaussure, noua les lacets, lentement. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il venait faire ici, et ce qu'il essayait de faire là, à cet instant. Gagner du temps probablement. Il soupira, se redressa doucement sur sa chaise et rendit son regard au médecin.

《Vous êtes conscient de ce que vous devriez faire n'est-ce pas ?》

Le blond ne dit rien, avisa seulement les échographies acrochées au tableau.

《Il s'agit d'une tendinite inflammatoire progressive. Ce genre de tendinite se développe progressivement jusqu'à devenir extrêmement douloureuse et difficile à soigner. Votre cheville n'en est pas au point critique, mais plus vous jouez, plus vous prenez le risque d'aggraver votre blessure.》dit gravement le médecin.

《Quelles sont les possibilités de traitements ? J'aimerai qu'il ne soit pas invasif, afin de poursuivre mes activités sportives...》expliqua le dix.

《Je crois que je me suis mal exprimé.》s'excusa l'homme.《Si vous voulez guérir, une immobilisation maximale est obligatoire, et en parallèle, un traitement par voie cutanée et orale d'anti-inflammatoire.》

Goenji fixa le docteur, puis l'écographie qui montrait sa tendinite, avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, jouer l'autruche.

《Vous ne pourrez pas finir le tournoi, Goenji-san.》

Non.

Non il refusait ça. Il n'abandonnerait pas le football, le tournoi, il n'abandonnerait ni l'équipe ni Endo. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Avec Fubuki que Kido et Fudo s'entêtaient à garder en défense, il devait assumer les avants. Hiroto ne pouvait pas gérer seul l'attaque, et Someoka jouait en milieu de terrain depuis un peu trop longtemps. Natsumi avait l'air de dire que les remplaçants étaient solicités par Kudo au Japon : impossible donc de changer de place avec Toramaru, qui malgré ses efforts, n'atteignait de toute façon pas sa puissance de tir.

Non, en attaque, Goenji était inégalable ; il devait tenir bon, pour l'équipe. Ou il mettrait en péril un monde entier d'espoir pour ses amis, donnerait des inquiétudes à son capitaine et des nuits blanches au stratège.

《Plus difficile mais pas impossible à soigner, pas vrai ?》fit-il.

《Goenji-san...》

《Prescrivez-moi des anti-inflammatoires et des anti-douleurs. Les meilleurs du marché. J'ai juste besoin de temps》

《Jouer avec cette tendinite est un risque, non seulement pour votre santé, mais aussi pour votre performance.》

《Je vous promets de ne pas abîmer ma cheville. Mais j'ai une promesse à tenir envers mes amis : j'enverrai Inazuma Legend s'inscrire aux côtés des étoiles.》

L'homme garda le silence, puis soupira alors Goenji se leva. Le médecin prit une feuille et un stylo, tourna sur son fauteuil pour se mettre face au bureau et gribouilla des noms de médicaments en grognant. Il le lui tendit, les sourcils froncés.

《Vous devriez tenir deux à trois semaines avec ça. Revenez me voir au moindre souci.》

Le blond hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

《Merci docteur.》

Le concerné remonta lassement ses lunettes sur son nez et ne dit rien, laissant l'attaquant de feu quitter son bureau. Dehors, le blond remit ses lunettes de soleil rondes et son chapeau. Il avait décidé de venir incognito : il portait un t-shirt flamant rose et un bermuda vert, tentant de se fondre dans le décors estival du centre-île. Cet endroit était un énorme pot pourri de toutes les cultures de Liocott. Le reste de l'île était découpé en quartiers, comme le quartier japonnais, avec ses termes et ses karaokés, le quartier italien avec ses gondoles et la terrasse Peleduce, ou encore le quartier français, réputé pour ses restaurants gastronomiques et la reproduction miniature de la tour Eiffel sur une aire de jeu pour enfants.

Dans le centre-île on trouvait tout le reste. Le nécéssaire. Il y avait un hôpital, une poste internationale, le siège social du comité de football, un "bureau" -qui était en fait un immeuble haute technologie de 84 étages- pour acueillir les entreprises sponsor, un bâtiment qui hébergeait les studios télés. Liocott était véritablement le pays du football.

L'île acueillait depuis seulement cette années les équipes nationales professionnelles pour le FFI. Jusque là, le concept était réservé aux juniors : c'était un groupe d'anthropophiles amateurs de football qui avaient reprit les rennes de Liocott : l'endroit reluisait désormais, et une ère de prospérité s'annonçait pour le comité de football. Goenji traversait le quartier japonais pour rejoindre plus vite l'auberge lorsqu'il aperçut Sakuma, Haruna et -tiens, étrange- Fudo. Il s'arrêta pour les observer discrètement, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

《Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?》râlait le brun, alors que la jeune fille soupirait, exaspérée.

《Que tu te calmes un peu !》grogna le seize, énervé.

《Hééé, les gars, calmez-vous !》sourit Haruna, tentant de remettre de l'ordre entre les deux joueurs.《N'oubliez pas pourquoi on est ici !~》

《Mais je sais même pas ce que je fous ici !》s'exclama rageusement Fudo.

Goenji haussa un sourcil : que faisaient-ils ici, ces trois-là, en tenue civile, comme lui ? Il haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder là.

《C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Oni-chan !》fit-elle, éclatante.《Et vous deux, vous allez m'aider à choisir un cadeau pour lui !》

《Je ne veux pas offir de cadeau à binoclard-kun.》railla le huit en tentant de se défaire de la poigne -féroce- de la jeune fille.

《Tu vois, il ne te sera d'aucune aide.》marmonna le blanc en fusillant l'autre de son unique oeil.《Il ne sait rien de Kido !》

《La fermes, lèche-cul ! Tu me crois incapable de choisir un cadeau ?》

《Je dis juste que je connais bien mieux Kido que toi !》

《Ça suffit !》

La jeune fille soupira, agacée. Quelle super idée elle avait eu encore, tiens ! Emmener Fudo et Sakuma en balade, alors qu'ils ne se sentaient pas. Si seulement elle pouvait les rendre amis, ça enlèverait pour sûr une épine au pied de son frère.

《Bon, on reprend : on a dit possiblement un livre, un vêtement, ou un dvd... Vous connaissez son film préféré ?》

《La Marche des Empereurs.》répondit calemement Sakuma.

《Quoi ? C'est un documentaire ! Il va se faire chier si tu lui offres ce truc.》

《C'est pas mes goûts, ce sont les siens.》rétorqua acerbement le blanc.

《Un Christopher Nolan, vous y avez jamais pensé ?》marmonna Fudo à l'adresse de la manageuse.

《Hm, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ça change des pingouins.》fit la brune, pensive.《Et pour un livre ?》

《Une retrospective illustrée de l'histoire des FFI, on doit en trouver dans toutes les boutiques souvenirs de l'île.》proposa le seize.

《Un magazine porno.》

Haruna et Sakuma le fixèrent, désabusés, et Fudo sourit, amusé. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Au moins ça lui serait utile. Pas sûr que le bouquin illustré des FFI sorte beaucoup de sa bibliothèque, tandis qu'un magazine X, il allait littéralement dormir avec. L'inverse serait légèrement inquiétant.

《On peut rester sérieux ?》fit la jeune fille, embarrassée.《C'est mon frère, je vais pas lui un offrir un... un...》

Le brun dut se retenir de rire. Elle devenait toute rouge. Et pas seulement elle, Sakuma aussi. Eh ben, quelle idée il avait eu ! Il tenait peut-être une piste. Inazuma Legend l'agaçait pour ça ; ces mecs n'avaient aucun sens de l'humour -et encore moins sur un terrain grivois. Ils étaient tous si naïfs au fond ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient tous les deux ? Que le grand Kido Yuuto avait fait voeu de chasteté en s'engageant dans les ordres du football ? La stratégie demandait beaucoup de concentration, dans la tête, pas dans les couilles.

《Un jeu d'échecs ?》fit Sakuma après un silence.

《Oh, bonne idée.》eut l'air de trouver Haruna.

《Et pourquoi pas...》commença le brun.

《Non, ne dit rien !》le stopa la brunette.

Elle rosit et soupira, agacée.

《Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connais son tour de bassin ? On peut lui offrir une jolie ceinture aussi.》

《Je sais pas trop...》fit Sakuma, pensif.

《A vue d'oeil je dirai 90 ou 100.》

A nouveau, les deux coincés le fixèrent hésitant à le croire. Fudo soupira, irrité.

《Puisque vous avez l'air de ne jamais être d'accord avec moi, démerdez-vous. Je vous avais dit que j'avais rien à foutre là.》pesta-t-il.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et fit demi-tour, agacé. C'est dingue ça : jamais personne ne le prenait au sérieux, pour des choses importantes comme la stratégie, ou pour des futilités comme les mensurations de Kido, c'était toujours pareil. Pas que ça le blesse -pff, lui, blessé par ces coincés débiles ?- mais ça l'énervait, franchement.

Il connaissait Kido mieux que le blanc semblait le penser : Sakuma était peut-être son ami d'enfance et autre mièvreuses appellations, lui, il était observateur. Il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour cerner quelqu'un -visiblement, beaucoup moins de temps que le guignol au cache oeil-, alors le peu de temps qu'il passait avec Kido lui suffisait. Il adorait les pingouins, le café, seulement chaud et si possible peu sucré, aimait beaucoup la couleur rouge, et Fudo ne faisait pas de psychologie mais cette couleur devait représenter pour lui la force, le courage, la passion ou une connerie du genre -il l'utilisait pour désigner Endo et Goenji dans ses plans, changeait parfois de stylo exprès. Il pouvait tenir à 70 % de sa vitesse maximale aérobie pendant très exactement 18min et 39 seconde -Fudo avait assisté de loin à un de ses entraînements d'endurance prescrit par Natsumi et Kudo- avant de vomir dans le faussé de la piste de course -et il avait bien fait de rester loin.

Il ne connaissait pas si mal le stratège en chef de l'équipe. Il le connaissait même assez bien -et il restait persuadé qu'un magazine porno lui ferait plaisir.

Il se rendit compte qu'il marchait vers le centre-île et s'arrêta ; ce n'est pas du tout par là qu'il voulait aller ! Il pesta et allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se stoppa : il reconnaissait cet endroit. Le centre-île avait été entièrement reconstruit quelques années plus tôt, mais il reconnaissait vraiment cet endroit. Il suivit une ruelle, entre un bâtiment flambant neuf et une zone de végétation -car les organisateurs tenaient compte du développement durable-, déboucha sur un coin de l'île presque désert. Des escaliers menaient à une terrasse, il les emprunta. Le panorama était assez impressionnant, ici aussi: on voyait le quartier japonnais de là, et plus loin, là où se joignaient le ciel et la mer.

Il reconnaissait vraiment cet endroit. La terrasse était déserte elle aussi. Fudo fit face à la vue puis fit volte-face : il plissa les yeux en reconnaissant la stèle de marbre gris envahie par les plantes, entre deux buissons.

Le mémorial de Kageyama.

Il était mort à quelques mètres de là. Les constructeurs n'avaient pas changé d'endroit la pierre mais le commiçariat avait été rasé et reconstruit, alors ils avaient seulement fait une terrasse humble, loin des architectures baroques de la terrasse Peleduce dans le quartier italien, pour laisser un maigre accès au mémorial. Personne ne passait jamais ici, à en voir l'état misérable du marbre. Quel gâchis. Fudo se pencha pour arracher les racines fines qui parcouraient la stèle et balaya les feuilles mortes qui flétrissait dessus.

《Tout le monde t'a oublié, espèce de vieux barge.》marmonna Fudo.

《Pas tout le monde.》

Il se retourna pour voir un homme étrangement habillé ; il portait une blouse blanche de scientifique, avec une petite peluche de lapin épinglée sur la poche. Il avait une barbe fraîche très soignée et des cheveux noir corbeau quelques peu grisonnants coiffés en arrière. Ses yeux ambres le fixaient, à la fois plein de jugement et étrangement interdit. Fudo lui donnait entre trente et quarante ans, peut-être un peu plus.

《Vous le connaissiez ?》fit-il.

《Je l'ai rencontré peu avant sa disparition.》

《Ah.》

Fudo se redressa et s'éloigna de la pierre et l'inconnu reprit :

《Je suppose que le comité a voulu détourner l'attention du public en reconstruisant l'île : il a validé les plans qui dissimulaient le plus ce mémorial.》

《Un mort ne fait pas une super pub.》

《Certes.》

Le brun enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et se prépara à repartir.

《Bonsoir.》fit-il, marmonnant, et l'étrange monsieur inclina respectueusement la tête.

Fudo venait de retrouver le mémorial de Kageyama. Il pensa immédiatement à ce qu'en dirait le principal concerné, Kido. Et peut-être devait-il en parler à Fidio, Demonio et Hideyoshi de l'équipe d'Italie ? Il renifla : finalement, il avait trouvé mieux qu'un magazine porno pour l'anniversaire du stratège. Mais cette pierre survenue du passé comment le quatorze allait bien pouvoir réagir ? Fudo pesta.

L'homme sur la terrasse le fixait dévaler les escaliers, silencieux. Dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi, un sourire traversa son visage.

《Quel drôle de petit fan-club vous avez là, Kageyama-san.》se moqua-t-il.

Le mémorial ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

《Et comment ils vont ? Les petits.》

Hiroto parlait des enfants de l'orphelinat. Hitomiko avait repris les rennes de Sun Garden lorsque leur père avait été arrêté, et Hiroto l'aidait avant de partir pour le mondial. D'ailleurs c'est de ça dont ils parlaient le jour de l'accident de Midorikawa. Comme quoi elle ne pourrait pas tout assumer si ils partaient tous les deux.

Après l'accident, Hitomiko n'avait rien dit contre le fait que Midorikawa devienne manager de Legend Japan. Hiroto ne lui avait rien demandé, elle avait compris seule que c'était inconcevable d'arracher le vert à l'équipe après ce qu'il s'était passé.

《Ils vont bien. Ils aiment regarder la télé, les matchs dans lesquels tu joues. Ils trouvent ça plus intérressant que les dessins animés.》

《Ah ouais ?》

Hiroto ne voulait pas trop savoir ça. Les gamins criaient peut-être son nom devant la télé, aucun ne pouvait savoir que Midorikawa le criait aussi depuis le bord du terrain, sans pouvoir courir avec lui. Ils ne savaient pas que Midorikawa jouait seul à la nuit tombé sur le terrain commun d'entraînement, pour que personne ne le voit s'essouffler. Il ne voulait pas que les enfants le regardent : ils devaient penser à Midorikawa et lui comme ils les connaissaient, et pas le célébrer comme joueur alors que, encore une fois, il laissait son meilleur ami sur la touche.

《Et tu as des nouvelles de...》

Hitomiko l'interrompit avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

《Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils auront trouvé une solution en quelques jours, quelques semaines ? Arrête de poser cette question, Hiroto, il faut juste oublier, maintenant. Vivre avec.》

Le rouge refusait de voir ça comme ça. La médecine connaissait des progrès fulgurants à chaque instant : un jour, quelqu'un trouverait un donneur compatible avec Midorikawa pour une greffe du poumon, il en était sûr. Même si le blessé avait une malformation génétique des plaquettes rendant la recherche d'organes compatibles très compliquée. Même si le vert n'était pas prioritaire sur la liste. Hiroto ne perdait pas espoir, restait persuadé que son ami pourrait rejouer au foot un jour.

《Désolé.》fit-il.《On m'appelle pour ranger le matos de l'entraînement. Je vais y aller.》

La brune se tut un court instant mais lui souhaita finalement une bonne soirée. Le dix huit raccrocha : il n'était pas fier de son mensonge mais ne voulait plus avoir cette discution avec Hitomiko.

《La prochaine foi, tu devrais appeler Fuyuka.》

L'attaquant fit volte-face et découvrit Natsumi, assise sur les escaliers. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici lorsqu'elle reprit, mal à l'aise.

《Je ne voulais pas t'espionner, je descendais les marches et je t'ai entendu...》

《Pourquoi tu me parles de Fuyuka ?》

Le rouge ne comprenait pas en quoi la violette pouvait l'aider. La coach s'accouda au garde fou et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

《Elle est infirmière à l'hopital d'Inazuma. Si tu veux des nouvelles sur la place de Midorikawa-kun sur la liste de greffe, appelle-là. Elle sera sans doute plus coopérative que Hitomiko-san.》

Le rouge la fixa, incrédule. Comment savait-elle tout ça ? Lui, il n'avait pas revu la jeune fille depuis des années, et Kudo-kantoku n'en parlait pas spécialement. Le rouquine lâcha un rire amusé devant son air incertain, et sourit lorsqu'il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

《Tu pensais vraiment que Fudo sortait avec Fuyuka ?》

Il cilla. Il n'avait même pas tilté ça. La jeune femme finit de descendre et s'engagea vers la sortie de l'auberge sans rien ajouter, le prévenant que Haruna ne tarderait pas à appeler à table. Le rouge restait perplexe. Tsunami entra dans le hall en se grattant l'oreille avec l'oriculaire, les cheveux poisseux d'eau de mer, sans doute de retour d'une petite séance de surf. Il répondit à sa salutation, distrait, et décida de le suivre jusqu'au réfectoire, pour aider la manageuse à mettre la table.

Si Fudo et Fuyuka ne sortaient pas ensemble, pourquoi cette dernière l'avait-elle appelé ?

Il fronca les sourcils.

Est-ce que Fudo avait des problèmes de santé ?

* * *

Bonne question ça. Pourquoi Fuyuka a appelé Fudo ?

Héhé, j'ai lu vos théories dans les reviews et... je ne dis rien !

Je m'excuse pour le langage cru et les reflexions incontrôlables de Fudo au sujet de... d'un peu tout, mais surtout au sujet de Kido. Je lui ai demandé de se calmer, mais je ne le contrôle pas vous savez !

La tendinite progressive, je sais pas si ça existe vraiment (j'aurais du bol !) x) J'avais besoin d'une blessure qui puisse laisser du surcis à Goenji. Une vraie tendinite peut jusqu'à empêcher temporairement un mouvement, ce qui risquait de poser problème dans l'immédiat. D'où l'idée du progressif.

Et enfin, un mystérieux inconnu vient se recueillir sur le mémorial de Kageyama. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

A partir de maintenant on entre dans le vif du sujet ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos théories dans les reviews, ça me ferait fort plaisir, et merci d'avoir lu !

Bonne semaine les amis ~~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde ! Je publie in extremis ce week-end, parce que comme d'habitude, blabla, pas le temps, etc.

J'espère que tout va bien chez vous, je croise les doigts. Vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir !

Rose, ça fait un moment ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! Merci pour ta review, je t'envoie un PM dès que possible :) Contente que la fiction te plaise, au passage !

Gryf, aurais-tu une autre adresse mail ? Tu peux toujours essayer... Enfin, je comprendrais que ce soit pas évident à gérer remarque. Je vois que les remarques de Fudo te font rire xD Oui, j'avoue, je me donne à coeur joie ! C'est particulièrement amusant à écrire. Le passage sur le magazine porno et tout le reste m'a beucoup fait rire dans mon coin ! Quant à Kageyama, je te rassure, moi aussi j'l'aime bien... étrange ? Je pense que comme Fudo, il n'avait pas un si mauvais fond que ça. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Et pour ce qui est des lunettes de Kido, je vois pas de quoi tu parles xD Oh, allez, c'est son petit style ! On ne peut pas lui enlever ça x)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et je te dis à très bientôt ! ;)

Alice et Ananda, encore une fois, merci ! Je répondrais, promis juré craché (et je tiens toujours mes promesses jurées et crachotées), il me faut juste du temps ! Je suis peut-être la seule qui mette autant de temps à répondre aux reviews... bah. *pleure*

Dwi the Mystic, je ne t'oublie pas ! Je répondrai aussi, pas d'inquiétude :)

Bref, en attendant, la suite ! Et dans ce chapitre, pas mal de match, avec à la clé, la fameuse stratégie de Fudo et Kido visant à placer Fubuki en défense !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

《Vous considérez que c'est un jour important ?》

L'homme aux cheveux gominés et plaqués en arrière sourit simplement, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un autre homme, plus grand, froid et distant, les cheveux gris, l'air simplement hors d'atteinte. Il lui adressa un signe de tête malicieux.

《C'est un match important aujourd'hui,》répondit placidement le brun corbeau.

Devant eux s'étendait l'immense stade des Colonnes, un des plus récents de l'île. La foule en folie attendait l'arrivée des joueurs, criant d'impatience.

《Cet endroit et ce bruit donnent le vertige.》poursuivit-il, soupirant.《Je suppose qu'on s'y fait.》

Il lâcha un rire forcé.

《Quel bruit !》

* * *

《Les gars, approchez !》lança Natsumi.

Dans le vestiaire, les joueurs se tassèrent autour de la coach. Endo tenait à peine en place, impatient, et son air déterminé faisait sourire tout le monde. Sa bonne humeur avait déjà contaminé tous les cœurs, aujourd'hui, ils comptaient gagner ce match, ne faire qu'une bouchée de la terrible équipe adverse. La rouquine hocha la tête en direction de Haruna, qui s'exclama:

《On a un message de Kudo-kantoku.》

Elle brandit l'ordinateur portable de leur coach remplaçante et cliqua quelque fois avant de commencer à lire ce qui semblait être un mail.

《Bonjour, Legend Japan. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour vous : votre adversaire est The Empire de l'Argentine. Il y a dix ans, cette équipe vous a vaincu. Désormais, vous êtes capable de les battre, vous le devez au nom de ce que je vous ai appris.

Gagnez.》

Le discours rapporté du coach eut un effet galvanisant sur l'équipe. Kido sourit en voyant le gardien sauter sur place, surexcité, tout en expliquant à Goenji comment il comptait déjouer les tirs qui tenteraient de frapper leurs buts. Le châtain allait les rejoindre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Ils n'étaient pas onze, un des joueurs avaient quitté le vestiaire. Il fronça les sourcils et fit un appel mental, vérifiant la présence de chacun de ses amis : il ne tarda pas à découvrir l'identité de l'absent.

Fudo.

Le brun avait finalement accepté de revenir aux réunions stratégiques, ignorant désormais ses différents, à la fois avec lui et avec Natsumi. Ils avaient bien travaillé sur la tactique à adopter dans ce match, et Fudo en était le créateur à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent. Kido savait que Natsumi voulait le tester : si ce jeu fonctionnait, et qu'ils gagnaient le match haut la main, elle serait plus encline à lui faire confiance.

Néanmoins, le quatorze avait noté le comportement étrange du brun depuis quelques temps. Irritable, sombre, silencieux. Lui habituellement si sûr de lui s'écrasait comme s'il n'avait plus la moindre hargne, comme si la désillusion l'avait saisi et qu'il rechignait à se battre. Il préférait désormais quitter la salle lorsque quelqu'un le contredisait, et allait se noyer dans le ciel, sur la plage. Lui qui souriait, moqueur, arrogant, se perdait dans ses pensées et perdait son sang-froid lorsque quelque chose résistait à sa volonté. Il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Pour le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe, il fallait que Fudo et lui soient sur la même longueur d'onde ; il devait s'expliquer avec lui avant le début du match et savoir ce qu'il couvait.

《Tu sais où es Fudo ?》demanda-t-il à Sakuma.

《Euh ouais... il doit être dans le couloir pour passer un appel... mais on va bientôt y aller, tu vas pas le rejoindre, si ?》

《Je fais vite. Tu viens me chercher si jamais il est temps d'y aller ?》fit-il en s'éloignant.

Le blanc n'eut même pas le temps d'acquiescer que le châtain quittait le vestiaire. Comme il s'y attendait, le brun se tenait contre un mur, accroché à son téléphone portable, l'air sombre. Kido inspira profondément et approcha.

《Fudo...》

Le concerné releva la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il leva la main pour lui ordonner de se taire et émit un petit "hm" pour signifier à son interlocuteur qu'il écoutait toujours. Le quatorze resta silencieux un moment, perplexe. Cette conversation durait longtemps, il se demandait de qui il s'agissait de l'autre côté de la ligne.

《Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse...》commença le brun.

Il fut interrompu par la personne à qui il parlait, et encore une fois, cela surprit Kido. Personne n'interrompait Fudo Akio. Mais à qui parlait-il ?

Sakuma les rejoignit et leur fit signe qu'il fallait y aller. Fudo hocha la tête et prit congé, docilement, sombrement. Il finit de raccrocher, et se tourna vers les deux autres joueurs sans dire un mot. Kido saisit l'occasion, ignorant la présence de son ami.

《Fudo, il faut qu'on parle.》

《Nan, crois-moi, on en a pas besoin.》répondit le huit.《On est sur la même longueur d'onde.》

Kido croisa deux pupilles d'un bleu acier, perçants comme des lames, troubles comme la mer un jour de pluie. Il n'était jamais assez heureux d'avoir ces lunettes pour cacher son regard, lorsqu'il croisait celui du brun, gris et acéré.

《On a pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir comment jouer, Kido.》

Il semblait parfaitement sérieux. Kido retint un frisson en entendant son nom dans la bouche du huit, sans ce -kun qui rendait toutes ses phrases toujours si moqueuses et agressive. Fudo semblait calme.

Alors que les trois jeunes hommes rejoignaient les autres, le quatorze se demandait si c'était une bonne chose : alors que l'équipe bouillonnait dans ses gonds, Fudo était calme ?

* * *

Endo serra les poings en sentant l'énergie cosmique de sa soif de football envahir son être. Le frisson parcourut son échine jusqu'à ses mains, et les joignit violemment, brûlant.

《Great Majin The Hand !》

Le tir endiablé de Teres s'abattit dans le creux de ses mains comme une météorite, si puissante que le gardien crut un instant se broyer les os. Ses bras ne supporteraient pas, il le sentait. Il céda sous la puissance, le ballon rejoignant le filet alors qu'il tombait à terre dans un grognement.

《Endo !》

Kazemaru s'approchait, visiblement inquiet, accompagné de Kabeyama. Teres semblait sourire depuis la défense adverse. Voilà donc l'attaque si puissante de L'Empire... La tactique super défensive des argentins était désormais boostée par un nouveau tir surpuissant.

Kido le rejoignit pour évaluer les dégâts.

《Rien de cassé ?》fit-il.

《Ça va. Mais son tir est...》

《Beaucoup trop puissante, je sais.》

Il lança un regard à Natsumi, qui sembla hocher la tête.

《Fubuki-kun !》

L'attaquant tressaillit.

《Tu passes en défense.》fit la rousse.

《Quoi ? Mais... Il faut qu'on égalise, on ne peut pas passer à deux attaquants...》

《Fais ce qu'elle dit !》grogna Fudo.《Je t'expliquerai ce que tu as à faire.》

Endo sentit sa gorge se serrer en croisant le regard décontenancé de l'attaquant de glace. Il interpella le quatorze, mal à l'aise pour son joueur.

《Je peux assumer les buts Kido, laisse toutes leurs chances aux attaquants.》tenta-t-il.

《Apparemment non, Endo, tu ne peux pas. Et ce n'est pas étonnant ; plus ce La Guerra est amorcé loin des cages visées, plus il est puissant. Il prend en violence avec la distance parcourue. Hors Teres est un défenseur. Les chances pour qu'il monte le terrain sont minces, la meilleure tactique à adopter est de renforcer notre défense.》

《Mais, et l'attaque ?》

Kido ne dit rien. Endo le soupçonnait de ne pas être complètement d'accord non plus avec la décision de Natsumi, mais ne dit rien de plus. Le stratège devait avoir ses raisons de laisser Fudo contrôler le jeu aujourd'hui : le brun devait avoir quelque chose à prouver. Le changement de formation fut décidé et Fubuki passa en défense, tandis que Kazemaru montait en milieu de terrain. Il semblait déterminé, bien que cruellement déstabilisé par ce changement de rôle. Endo savait le gris particulièrement sensible là dessus : ce changement que les stratèges avaient déjà testé durant le match contre Knights of Queen le remettait beaucoup trop en question. Pourtant, Endo n'avait pas son mot à dire, seul le coach décidait de leur formation.

Les adversaires ne semblaient pas décontenancés par le passage en 2-4-4. Teres sourit, l'air de croire qu'ils avaient déjà gagné. Une formation défensive contre une formation défensive ? Il devait penser que le coach de Legend Japan délirait, ou acceptait la défaite, décidant de sauver les meubles.

Endo balaya le terrain du regard pour savoir ou faire la mise en jeu. Les défenseurs étaient assez bien marqués, Kido et Fudo aussi, Kazemaru encore plus. Une silhouette attira son attention, et le gardien sourit, tirant au pied pour dégager la balle.

《Goenji !》s'exclama-t-il.

Teres et le reste de The Empire se trompaient s'ils pensaient que Legend Japan allaient désormais la jouer défensive : l'incendiaire attaquant japonais comptait bien mettre le feu au score. Il sourit, bouillonnant. Goenji allait marquer un but, aucun doute la dessus. Le blond remontait le terrain comme un poisson d'argent, agile et fluide, évitant les attaques adverses avec aisance. Kido et Hiroto le suivaient.

L'ennemi dressa la défense, et Endo se crispa. Les deux dernières fois que Teres avait utilisé cette tactique, l'Argentine avait marqué un point. Il se tint sur ses gardes, sans voir l'attaquant de glace le regarder. Kido lança un ordre, Hiroto et Goenji acquiescèrent dynamiquement.

《Senderista del Andes !》s'exclama Teres.

Les défenseurs se mirent en place pour voler le ballon au blond dès qu'il ferait une passe longue. Cependant l'attaquant resta mettre de lui et ralentit imperceptiblement pour que Hiroto le rattrape. Là, il fila le ballon en toute discrétion, alors qu'ils se frôlaient, et que le dix-huit le dépassait. Le blond désormais libre passa les défenseurs facilement, et rejoignit Hiroto et Kido qui arrivaient à passer. Le quatorze avait désormais la balle.

Teres se dressa devant lui avec Iron Wall, plus imposant que jamais. Endo déglutit, répéta le nom de son attaquant dans sa tête pour l'encourager.

《Oh, Fudo est remonté !》s'exclama le présentateur.《Il fonce pour aider son équipier, Kido Yuuto !》

Le gardien l'aperçut lui aussi, surpris de le voir arriver sur le quatorze aussi vite. Les deux utilisèrent Killer Field pour passer la forteresse imprenable du capitaine argentin, et avec le reste d'énergie que contenait la balle en rotation, Goenji et Hiroto tirèrent :

《Bakunetsu...》

《... Meteor !》

La technique de défense du gardien ne suffit pas, et le tir entra dans les filets de la gloire. Endo sauta de joie.

《Nice shoot, Hiroto, Goenji !》s'exclama-t-il, et les concernés le saluèrent de loin.

Il l'avait toujours su, Goenji et lui gagneraient ce mondial encore une fois, ensemble. Il soutint le regard du blond, souriant de tout son coeur.

《Assez joué.》fit Teres de son langoureux accent de l'Amérique du sud.

Le gardien remit en jeu très vite, si bien que personne n'eut le temps de marquer le défenseur. Teres réceptionna la balle, et prépara son tir.

《LA GUERRA !》s'écria-t-il.

Il tira violemment, et le ballon destructeur fila sur le terrain, accumulant une puissance terrifiante en s'approchant des cages japonaises.

《Endo !》

Endo frappa dans ses mains près à la réception : il avait entendu Goenji crier son nom, il ne le décevrait pas encore, ni lui ni le reste de l'équipe. Il inspira profondément, puisant dans son énergie impétueuse, prêt à prendre le taureau par les cornes...

《Ice Ground !》

Hein ? Fubuki s'était lancé au-devant du tir, faisant du sol une véritable patinoire un instant. Le ballon frotta violemment contre la glace, mais étonnement, au lieu de gagner en force, il sembla perdre de la puissance, glissant comme un savon dans le fond d'une baignoire. Fubuki fut tout de même balayé par la violence guerrière du tir, et Endo retrouva ses esprits.

《God Hand !》

Il arrêta le tir sans difficulté.

《Endo Mamoru arrête le tir de Teres Tolue ! C'est incroyable, ce tir est l'un des plus puissants du tournoi, mesdames et messieurs, et Endo Mamoru l'a arrêté !》

Le capitaine cligna les yeux en regardant le ballon au cuir brûlé par la glace dans le creux de ses mains, et releva la tête vers l'attaquant de glace, que Kazemaru aidait à se relever.

《Merci, Fubuki ! C'était vraiment bien joué !》s'écria-t-il.

Le neuf ne sembla pas réaliser immédiatement son forfait, et resta un peu pantelant lorsque Kabeyama et Sakuma vinrent le féliciter à son tour. Tsunami lui lança des félicitations de là où il se trouvait. Le gris finit par sourire et hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation : il avait enfin compris que son rôle était la clé de la tactique, et qu'il aidait l'équipe en se tenant en défense. Endo lança un coup d'oeil à Natsumi : elle semblait satisfaite.

Fudo s'approcha de l'attaquant de glace, visiblement fier de constater que la tactique avait si bien réussi, et le prit à part pour lui expliquer quelques petites choses. Le gardien attendit qu'ils se mettent en place pour rengager la balle. Elle alla directement à Tsunami, démarqué, qui l'envoya à Kido, pour recommencer. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du match, et ils devaient encore marquer deux points s'ils voulaient gagner.

Endo soupira de soulagement en constatant que l'équipe argentine était totalement désemparée par la prise de pouvoir des attaquants de Legend Japan. Ils n'avaient pas de tactique de secours. Teres utilisa Iron Wall une nouvelle fois, en désespoir de cause, de nouveau balayé par le Killer Field des stratèges. Un tir combiné de Hiroto et Goenji marqua une fois encore, et la foudre qui parcourut le public se propagea dans les veines même du capitaine. Il félicita encore une fois les attaquants qui se remirent en position, attendant la remise en jeu. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps : si l'Argentine reprenait la balle une dernière fois, le match se terminerait sur une égalité. Et si on l'achevait pas au tir au but, la défaite risquait de faire mal ; Endo serait seul face à La Guerra de Teres.

《Teres !》

Le défenseur se démarqua et saisit la balle en vol, avant de s'élancer, prenant ses appuis. Endo se tendit : il restait moins d'une minute de jeu. Le temps de faire remonter le ballon... l'arbitre sifflerait la fin du match. Il vit Fudo se tourner vers Fubuki, et Fubuki se lancer justement vers le tir surpuissant du capitaine adverse.

《Nothern Impact !》

L'attaquant de glace lâcha un cri rauque alors qu'il prenait de plein fouet toute la puissance de La Guerra. Endo s'écria son nom, mais le gris sembla ne pas l'entendre, trop concentré à détourner le tir. Il semblait se battre au corps à corps contre l'incarnation de la violence, l'esprit même de la guerre. Il prit ses appuis et acheva son propre tir en perdant l'équilibre, tandis que le ballon cumulant désormais à la fois la puissance féroce d'un monstre de guerre et celle mordante d'une tempête nordique, filait vers les buts adverses. Endo retint son souffle : qui aurait pu arrêter ce tir ? Il dégageait tant de violence que même lui la ressentait, depuis ses cages.

Le tir s'engouffra dans les filets argentins, projetant le gardien avec.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, juste avant que l'arbitre ne siffle la fin du match.

Endo se redressa.

《On... on...》

《On a gagné, Captain !》

Kazemaru se jeta sur lui, suivi de Kabeyama, et ils s'écroulèrent sous son poids. Le gardien cligna. Gagné... ce tir surpuissant les avait fait gagner. Les défenseurs se relevèrent et allèrent rencontrer les autres joueurs, se félicitant les uns les autres, félicitant surtout Fubuki pour son tir salvateur. Celui au bandeau leva la main, comme pour toucher le ciel, l'observa, pensif.

Un tir comme celui-là... voilà ce qu'il voulait arrêter.

Il ferma le poing.

《Endo ?》

Il sortit de ses pensées en apercevant l'attaquant de feu penché sur lui.

《Tout va bien ?》fit le blond.

Le capitaine sourit, posa sa mains gantée sur la tête du joueur de feu, caressa joyeusement ses cheveux.

《On a gagné, Goenji. Ensemble, on est invincibles.》

Il sourit, un sourire éclatant, et lui présenta son poing pour checker. Il ne remarqua pas l'air triste qui passait dans le regard noir cosmique de son attaquant, avant qu'il n'abatte son poing contre le sien.

《Bien sûr, Endo.》

* * *

Bon, déjà, je tiens à le préciser, Senderista del Andes n'existe pas dans la version originale de IE (je le dis pour celles qui auraient étéchercher une Wikinazuma sans trouver xD)

Ce chapitre était un peu plus calme (façon de parler) que les précéfents dans le scénario. Dès le chapitre prochain, on retrouvera Endo, Kido et Goenji dans leurs problèmes de joueurs, et toute la petite banfe va se jeter lentement mais sûrement dans la gueule du loup...

En attendant, des idées de ce qu'il se passe sur l'île ?

Proposez moi des idées (sans être trop perspicace, sinon ce n'est pas drôle, n'est-ce pas Alice ? ;) !

En attendant, bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain (en espérant que je n'ai pas quinze tonne de devoirs, ce qui risque d'être difficile étant donné la fin imminente du premier trimestre... c'est pas le moment de se décourager !)

Bisous et à plus !


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde !

 **Pour des raisons évidentes je vous demanderai avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre d'avoir une pensée pour les victimes des attentats de vendredi. J'ai hésité à poster ce week-end, mais je me suis dit que le monde ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter de tourner par la faute des extrémistes. Si je pouvais faire passer un message à ma maigre échelle, ce serait celui de l'amour et de la fraternité. La haine gratuite n'est pas une valeur, et c'est pour ça qu'on sera toujours plus forts qu'eux.**

 **Je pense aux victimes de l'attentat et j'espère que personne parmi vous n'a été touché (que ce soit personnellement ou par vos proches).**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Natsumi fut enfin libérée de ses impératifs envers l'équipe, soupirant. Les garçons étaient terriblement fiers d'eux, et Fubuki avait eu droit à une salvation. Elle avait consenti en voyant le regard scintillant d'Haruna à donner leur journée aux joueurs le lendemain. Ils l'avaient bien mérité ; Legend Japan aujourd'hui avait vaincu The Empire, l'équipe qui avait triomphé d'eux dix ans plus tôt. Ils devaient savourer cette victoire.

Le car les avait ramenés à l'auberge, fuyant les paparazzis pour répondre aux attentes du capitaine, bien décidé à rentrer au plus vite profiter de la soirée. La plupart d'entre eux avait déjà des projets pour fêter leur triomphe éclatant, comptant profiter de la journée de repos pour dormir tard le matin, et le gardien en faisait partie. Ils n'avaient tous qu'une hâte, se doucher et faire la fête. La rouquine se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire de sa soirée, elle. Probablement travailler sur la prochaine tactique, envoyer quelques e-mails pour la promotion de l'équipe -il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, puisque Endo détestait les interviews.

Elle sillonait distraitement la plage, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil, lorsque son portable sonna. Elle le saisit, perplexe ; elle savait qui c'était. Aujourd'hui, après une si belle victoire ? Elle n'avait clairement pas envie de se prendre la tête.

Elle décrocha tout de même, agacée, et répondit placidement.

《Allo ?》

《 _Bonsoir, Natsumi._ 》

《Bonsoir.》fit-elle machinalement.《Vous devriez appeler sur le combiné commun, l'équipe serait contente de vous entendre.》

《 _Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ils savent ce que je pense de leur victoire. Mais ce n'est qu'un match, et Legend Japan vise le monde._ 》

Bien sûr. La rousse remit une mèche en place, l'entortillant entre ses doigts : elle avait pris cette mauvaise habitude depuis qu'elle était coach d'Inazuma Legend Japan. Elle n'était pas stressée de nature, mais il fallait avouer que tout cela représentait une charge de devoirs colossale ; et elle devait tout gérer seule. Pourtant, même s'il lui arrivait d'angoisser un peu sur l'issus d'un match, Natsumi se savait bien assez forte pour ce poste. Kudo-kantoku ne l'avait pas choisie pour rien.

《Comment vont les choses de votre côté ?》demanda la jeune femme, reprenant tout son sérieux.

《 _Endo Daisuke ne parle pas facilement. Il préfère tout garder pour lui plutôt que de mettre en danger les autres, le même scénario qu'il y a dix ans._ 》

Il y avait dix ans, Endo Mamoru avait découvert que son grand-père s'était fait passé pour mort pendant près de quinze ans, pour protéger sa famille de la main démoniaque d'un célèbre méchant. Aujourd'hui, tout cela n'était que de l'histoire ancienne, alors pourquoi se cachait-il dans cette maison de retraite perdue dans les forêts tropicales d'une île au sud du Japon ? Il prétextait une retraite paisible, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Lors des premiers matchs de Legend Japan, Kudo-kantoku avait relevé des choses inquiétantes dans le jeu d'un certain Heastle, de l'équipe Australienne. Il avait eu l'intuition qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans ces FFI, et avait quitté l'équipe pour mener l'enquête, l'abandonnant du jour au lendemain au poste le plus important de la sélection japonaise.

Heureusement que Natusmi n'était pas impressionnable : devant une telle et soudaine charge de responsabilité, n'importe qui aurait perdu ses moyens. Le coach initial avait fait le meilleur choix possible en la désignant comme sa successeuse.

《Vous n'avez donc aucune information ?》fit-elle, cachant sa déception.

《 _Pas tout à fait. Daisuke-san m'a fait part de quelque chose dont j'aimerai m'assurer. Ça risque de me prendre encore un peu de temps, alors veille bien sur l'équipe en mon absence._ 》

《Comme convenu, coach.》sourit la jeune femme, protégeant ses yeux du soleil tout en admirant le murmure incendiaire de la lumière crépusculaire.《Tenez-moi au courant.》

Le coach la remercia et raccrocha. Comme d'habitude, il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Les soucis, ce serait à elle de gérer n'est-ce pas. Un éclat sur l'eau sembla lui répondre, et elle sourit.

Tout irait bien, elle n'était pas seule ; Endo veillait, lui aussi.

* * *

《Qu'est-ce qui y a ENCORE ?》gronda Fudo en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, à laquelle, on avait frappé pour la énième fois.

Sakuma et Haruna venaient de passer pour lui dire qu'ils avaient finalement choisi le cadeau d'anniversaire du quatorze, et que s'il voulait participer financièrement, il était le bienvenu, et que son nom serait sur la liste de ceux qui avaient aidé à trouver le cadeau. Il avait apparemment même le droit de lui écrire un petit mot plein de formules d'amitié mielleuses et fadasses. Le brun les avait rembarrés ; il n'avait pas envie de participer à cette mièvrerie à refiler la nausée. Ça faisait peut-être plaisir à Kido mais lui, il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

《Oh, c'est toi.》

Kido, justement, se tenait devant sa porte, l'air un peu surpris par son haussement de ton, et embarrassé.

《Désolé. Je peux repasser plus tard ?》

《Nan c'est bon, autant me déranger qu'une seule fois.》maugréa le huit.

Le châtain ne se départit pas de son calme, la lumière filant sur les verres de ses lunettes de mouche.

《Je voulais sortir dîner avec Sakuma et Haruna mais ils ont déjà quelque chose de prévu, et apparemment je ne suis pas convié.》fit-il, d'un ton neutre.

《Alors, tu venais me chercher pour boucher les trous ?》railla le brun.

《C'est à peu près ça.》

Fudo haussa un sourcil. Le stratège en titre comptait vraiment le persuader comme ça ? L'autre soupira en comprenant la réticence de son équipier et lâcha en soupirant ;

《Je t'invite à un resto renommé du quartier français. Et c'est moi qui paie.》

Il agita sa Golden Card et Fudo sourit, satisfait. Enfin, ça devenait intéressant.

《Je prends une veste et j'arrive.》

* * *

Midorikawa soupira devant sa glace : on ne pouvait pas louper l'odieuse cicatrice qui parcourait son torse. La dernière fois qu'il était rentré chez lui après une soirée en boîte, avec une fille, et qu'ils s'étaient déshabillés, elle s'était extasiée sur comme elle était longue, imposante. Midorikawa avait imaginé qu'un jour, une fille lui dirait ça mot pour mot, mais il avait eu l'innocence de penser qu'elle parlerait de bien autre chose qu'une cicatrice.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un accident, mais après tout quoi de plus normal : on ne prévoit jamais sa vie comme ça.

On ne prévoit pas de finir en fauteuil roulant à cause d'un malheureux feu rouge grillé. Et encore, il avait eu de la chance, il n'avait eu qu'un poumon amputé. Il aurait pu finir paralysé, voire finir tout court. Sa main caressa la ligne rose de la cicatrice, distraite. Il détestait ce jour de sa vie, ce jour où on l'avait largué dans une contrée sans football. Il avait toujours vécu pour le football : que pouvait-il faire d'autre dans la vie ?!

Il essuya les larmes de rage et d'impuissance qui coulaient involontairement de ses yeux. Le destin, il voulait lui couper la tête, lui arracher les tripes ; il voulait... il voulait jouer au foot.

Un bruit soudain à sa fenêtre le fit tressaillir. Il se tourna vers les battants, surpris : il n'y avait rien. Il essuya ses yeux pour avoir l'air de rien, et remit son t-shirt avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant au pied de l'auberge, Hiroto qui jonglait avec un ballon. Son cœur se serra. Le rouge lui fit signe ; il avait apparemment tiré dans les carreaux pour attirer son attention.

《Un petit foot, ça te dit ?》lança le dix-huit.

《Tu as joué toute la journée ! Tu devrais te reposer.》répondit le vert, attendris.

Le rouge secoua la tête, et Midorikawa ressentit un sentiment désarment, à la fois de reconnaissance et de rancune, et dans sa bouche le goût rassurant de la gratitude et l'amertume de l'aigreur. Hiroto était la source de toute sa joie et de tout son malheur.

《Allez, viens ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !》insista le rouge.

《Très bien !》répondit le manager.《Mais ne te plains pas d'avoir des courbatures après !》

《Tu me feras un massage.》

Le vert sourit, et ferma la fenêtre, prêt à rejoindre son ami sur le terrain. Lui, faire un massage ? Pff, Hiroto pouvait rêver.

* * *

Goenji aimait ne pas comprendre. C'est ce qu'il avait déduit lorsqu'il s'était mis à fréquenter Endo Mamoru ; il devait forcément adorer ne pas comprendre.

Cet homme était une énigme. Le blond ignorait comment on pouvait tourner autour du football à ce point, graviter avec cette assiduité. Endo Mamoru n'envisageait rien d'autre que le football dans sa vie. Pourtant l'attaquant aimait croire qu'il avait une place privilégié, quelque chose du genre ; l'attaquant au service du centre gravitationnel d'Inazuma Legend Japan, le lacet d'une chaussure, les boutons d'une chemise. Il voulait être cette petite partie, ce petit bout de rien, qui décidait finalement du tout. Il voulait être cette particule indispensable pour son capitaine, celui sans qui il manquerait cruellement quelque chose.

《Endo, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si...》

Sbaf/

Le gardien venait de se prendre son pneu dans le visage, déconcentré par la prise de parole de son ami, assis dans le sable contre le palmier. Il grommela en se frottant le nez, et avisa son ami, les yeux brillants de douleur.

《Pardon... tu disais ?》

Goenji sourit.

《Pourquoi tu fais du foot même quand on a le droit de prendre notre soirée ?》demanda-t-il.

Une petite brise de coucher de soleil balaya la plage domestiquée, et fit voleter un instant les cheveux de clairs du dix. Endo le scrutait, souriant -se remettant de l'attaque surprise de son pneu.

《Tu as vu le tir de la victoire cet après-midi ?》fit-il en regardant ses gants déjà usés.《C'est des tirs comme ceux-là que je veux pouvoir arrêter.》

Goenji inspira profondément : ce tir, ce retour de La Guerra par Nothern Impact, était destructeur. Si le gardien avait tenté de le retenir, il se serait certainement blessé. Bien sûr que Endo rêvait de pouvoir le rattraper un jour. Un tir comme celui-là, c'était le top, l'ultime ; et les tirs, au sommet du monde, ressembleraient probablement à ça. Il sourit, dégagea ses cheveux lisses de son visage halé.

《Et moi, j'aimerai maîtriser un tel tir.》

《Tu vois, pas le temps de se reposer !》sourit le brun avec enthousiasme.

Goenji baissa discrètement les yeux vers sa cheville blessée alors que son capitaine se remettait à ses exercices pneu-pratiques. Les médicaments faisaient effet, mais cette pause tombait à point nommé ; il voulait tenir jusqu'à la finale, et si Fubuki continuait de jouer à l'arrière, il risquait d'être extrêmement sollicité durant les matchs, il devait profiter du moindre temps de repos pour sa tendinite. Il soupira.

Que dirait Endo, si il savait pour ça ?

* * *

《J'ai bien mangé.》lâcha le brun en tapotant son ventre.

《Tant mieux.》

Il devait avouer qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée en fin de compte. Kido était différent des autres : il jouait le jeu de la force de l'amitié et des autres conneries mais était loin de vivre, comme tous les autres, dans un monde parfait et fleuris. Kido avait le sens de la réalité. Il savait mener les conversations, sans doute une habitude de mondain, de façon à ce qu'ils aient toujours un sujet à aborder. La discussion ne semblait pas tarir, si bien qu'une fois le dessert fini, ils avaient repris une bouteille de vin entière pour continuer leur conversation. Il était désormais une heure du matin, et ils arpentaient les rues du quartier français, un peu alcoolisés, un peu paumés.

Fudo avouait au moins ça ; le quatorze faisait passer le temps si vite. Quelques secondes plus tôt il s'asseyait à cette table au Thémis, et maintenant, il hantait les trottoirs, ivre de tranquillité. Il faisait bon, cette nuit. Le ciel était magnifiquement bleue nuit, dégagé, on cernait la moindre petite étoile. C'était vraiment... pur. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler le calme qui le possédait, et Fudo se demandait si c'était à cause du vin ou bien si la victoire l'apaisait à ce point.

Depuis que Natsumi avait pris les rênes de Legend Japan, les règles s'étaient rigidifiées ; elle ne voulait aucun débordement, afin de véhiculer une image parfaite de l'équipe. Vive le pouvoir de l'amitié et du football qui fait tant rêver les gamins, c'était d'une autocensure consternante, pour lui. Faites attention à vos propos en public et lors d'interview, tenez-vous correctement en société -un bel exemple tiens ; la soirée de Knights of Queen. Natsumi refusait que les joueurs consomment drogue, tabac ou alcool. Catégoriquement. Elle craignait que l'équipe échappe à son contrôle et avait serré les vices.

Fudo n'aimait pas faire croire aux enfants que le monde était beau et docile. Le monde était en vérité vil et cruel, et ils finiraient par l'apprendre, à leurs dépens. Lui, il disait des gros mots, et alors ? Il tirait la gueule, et alors ? On ne devait pas mentir ; tout le monde a des problèmes, et les garder pour soi ne valait que si on était capable de l'assumer. Dans le cas contraire, il ne fallait pas craindre de parler. De crier au monde justement, qu'il ne faisait que de la merde. De le dire aux journalistes, aux gens, et aux enfants.

《Je peux te faire une confidence ?》fit Kido, rompant le silence inné qui planait entre eux.

《Vas-y.》marmonna-t-il en retour, machinalement.

《Le match était un prétexte. Le dîner aussi. Je sais bien qu'on n'a pas vraiment besoin de se concerter pour jouer. Je voulais te parler de tous ces coups de fil.》

Fudo s'arrêta de marcher, le fixa, fronçant les sourcils, lui qui était le parfait exemple du mec qui assume ses problèmes. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, c'était un choix personnel -Kido ne faisait pas exception.

《T'es en zone interdite là.》fit-il remarquer, méfiant.

《Ça me va, je prends le risque.》

Fudo se retint de sourire. Quand il s'y mettait, le châtain avait un humour comme il l'aimait. Là, pourtant, il n'encourait qu'une chose : se faire mordre les doigts.

《C'est Fuyuka qui t'appelle ?》

《Ouais.》

《Pourquoi tu caches à l'équipe que tu sors avec elle ?》se moquait doucement le stratège en titre.

《Hein ? Fuyuka et moi ? Pitié, me fait pas vomir le délicieux homard et ce vin qui t'a coûté si cher.》ricana le brun.《Pourquoi on sortirait ensemble ?》

《Parce que si ce n'est pas personnel, c'est professionnel. Fuyuka est devenue infirmière, si je me souviens bien...》

Fudo toisa froidement son équipier. Pas un mot de plus, le quatorze n'avait pas intérêt à dire un seul mot de plus... Le concerné comprit qu'il avait touché la corde sensible, et, loin de ralentir le mouvement, il fonça encore davantage, tête baissée.

《Tu as des problèmes de santé ?》demanda-t-il.

Fudo refusa d'entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix trop occuper à trouver un moyen de le faire taire. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas ce soir, alors qu'ils avaient gagné, alors qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Il saisit le châtain brutalement par le bras, énervé. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se laissa faire, conscient d'avoir mis le brun très très en colère, et redoutant des représailles. Fudo ne voulait pas de mal au quatorze. Pas après la soirée qu'il avait passée, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qui était le plus fort, jouer des poings alors que l'autre avait gracieusement usé du langage. Ça ne servait à rien, clairement.

《Où tu m'emmènes ?》fit Kido, entrainé dans les rues qui menaient, semblait-il, au centre-île.

《Ferme-là.》

Fudo allait lui montrer le mémorial de Kageyama. Il fallait occuper l'esprit du châtain, ou bien il continuerait à creuser cette histoire avec Fuyuka. Bien sûr, Fudo n'avait rien à cacher ; il ne voulait seulement pas que ça se sache, et voir le visage amusé du quatorze se barrer de pitié. Il pouvait gérer seul et n'avait certainement pas envie que Kido vienne lui lécher le cul.

Il monta les escaliers en courant sa main glissa sur le bras du stratège en titre pour serrer son poignet, et aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Le brun ne le lâcha que devant la pierre gravée, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, le souffle court.

《J'ai trouvé ça l'autre jour.》marmonna-t-il.《Il fallait que je te le montre je suppose.》

Kido garda un moment le silence devant le marbre gris. Puis il soupira et se redressa, abandonnant la contemplation du mémorial. Il lui lança un petit air contrit, et lui fit face, se détournant totalement de l'inscription commémoratrice.

《Bien essayé, Fudo, mais c'est du passé.》

Le cour du brun rata ridiculement un battement, et il serra les dents en entendant les mots tant redoutés franchir les lèvres de Kido.

《On peut parler de ta mère maintenant ?》

* * *

Oui, j'avoue, j'ai essayé de vous piéger en disant que Fudo avait peut-être des problèmes de santé.  
Mais presque personne n'y a vraiment cru...

J'en profite pour répondre à **Gryf** ici : Coucou ! J'espère que tu te remets bien D: C'est clair que l'hôpital c'est pas l'endroit où on pourrait le plus au monde avoir envie d'être. Et pas d'inquiétudes pour ton inscription, hein, je peux attendre :) Y a des mangas pour ton brevet d'HDA ? xD Swag ! Zoolan Rice ? Ah, qui sait ? Peut-être bien que oui... Ou que non... (phrase inutile) Pour le Fudo sombre et irritable, oui, je m'en suis rendue compte après coup que ça ne changeait pas vraiment xD J'ai tendance à le faire plus insolent qu'irrité et sombre, mais tu as raison, tout dépend bien sûr du point de vue. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce : KaBeyama (avec un B comme Bouffe lol) et KaGeyama (parce que "kage" signifie "ombre", d'où le Ray DARK). Bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

 **Alice, Ananda, Rose, j'espère que vous allez bien de votre côté. J'espère surtout que vous n'étiez pas sur Paris vendredi soir...**

Bonne semaine à venir et à la semaine prochaine :)

 **Et encore une fois, Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité.**


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou !

Tout d'abord, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, depuis le week-end dernier. Je me remets en selle petit à petit. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ces derniers temps, non seulement à cause de la pression que je me mets pour mes études, mais aussi à cause de tous ces évènements tragiques. Mais c'est aussi ce qui nous fait relativiser !

Je fais un bisou particulier à Alice et Ananda, avec qui j'ai pu "vider un peu mon sac" par PM. Les filles, vous êtes fantastiques, et je sais que vous êtes très fortes vous aussi, malgré les dégâts non négligeables de ces derniers jours.

Bref, un chapitre 10 tout chaud pour vous ! Etant rendue à la rédaction du chapitre 17, je me dis que je devrais m'y remettre sérieusement, si je veux terminer la fiction avant la dead line. Pour être honnête, j'ai écrit ces 17 premiers chapitres pendant les grandes vacances, et certains évènements de la fiction vous paraîtrons étrangement... familiers. Je vous en reparlerais.

Bonne lecture !

(Gryf, je te réponds en bas !)

* * *

《Me fixe pas.》

《Je te fixe pas.》

Si, clairement, il le fixait, et s'il ne portait pas ces affreuses lunettes, Fudo lui ficherait bien un poing dans la joue. Il pesta, enragé d'avoir été percé à jour. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le châtain tenterait si ardument de le faire parler. Ils étaient assis par terre sur cette terrasse désertée, devant la plaque déserté de ce type qui lui aussi, à son heure, avait su déserter. Fudo fixa le ciel noir et limpide, et jeta devant lui un petit gravillon avec lequel il s'amusait depuis une demi-heure.

《Comment tu as deviné qu'il s'agissait de ma mère ?》grogna-t-il.

《Je te connais probablement assez mal ; je sais juste que quand tu te mets dans un état pas possible, c'est que ça a un rapport avec elle.》

Fudo soupira. Il savait ça lui ? Enfin, il voulait dire ; il avait vraiment remarqué ? Le reste de l'équipe, eux n'avaient probablement rien remarqué. Ils ne savaient rien faire à par critiquer son jeu trop agressif et ses erreurs de jugements. Les gars étaient d'une mauvaise foi... Les années avaient passé et la confiance était là, mais Kido avait définitivement la première place, la place d'honneur et de confiance. Fudo, lui, était resté un remplaçant à leurs yeux ; tous, ils refusaient de voir que Kido et lui étaient aussi doués, et qu'ils n'étaient pas infaillibles, ni l'un ni l'autre. Dans cette équipe, qui lui attribuait cette victoire ? Il avait pourtant pris les rênes, et personne n'avait remarqué.

Kido avouait ne pas savoir grand-chose de lui, mais c'était sûrement plus que tous les autres réunis.

《Tu me connais par coeur si tu dis ça.》grommela-t-il.

Il retint un frisson en entendant le rire calme de son vis-à-vis. Les dalles de cette terrasse n'avaient jamais atteint un tel degré d'intérêt.

《Elle vieillit, et j'ai beau m'inquiéter, ça n'y changera rien. Elle a sûrement besoin d'une opération, en fait, les médecins ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire. Ils sont partagés : certains disent qu'elle doit profiter de ses derniers instants, que ce sera concevable avec les soins palliatifs. D'autres annoncent des probabilités équivalentes entre guérison et décès suite à une opération; une chance sur deux qu'elle y reste.》

Il lui épargnait les détails.

《C'est à moi de décider, à ce qu'ils disent. Mais moi, je veux juste...》

《...Ce qu'il y a de mieux.》acheva Kido.

Fudo cilla.

《Ma mère n'est pas un bout de viande, un animal qu'on peut décider de piquer. Je veux ce qui est le mieux et ce qui est le plus probable de lui sauver la vie. Aucun médecin ne s'avance sur un pronostic vital positif post-op. C'est qu'elle n'est plus toute jeune.》

Fudo n'était pas médecin. Il faisait confiance aux chiffres. Son seul problème actuellement c'est que les chiffres différaient d'un docteur à l'autre, et jamais de façon positive. Qu'on l'opère ou non, ses chances de vivre encore deux décennies étaient infimes. Et il était incapable de choisir de quelle façon sa mère allait mourir.

《Pour un type qui n'avait pas envie d'en parler, je te trouve plutôt bavard.》fit remarquer le quatorze.

《Ferme-la.》

Voilà, c'était juste inutile. Parler, tout ce bordel, ça servait qu'à aider les autres à vous cerner, et ce n'était pas son but, loin de là.

《Viens, on rentre à l'auberge.》fit Kido en se levant.《Et demain, tu devrais faire quelque chose de distrayant, prendre une petite pause par rapport au foot. Et à ta mère.》

《Quelle idée de génie.》railla le brun.

Prendre une pause par rapport au foot sur l'île de Liocott ? Prendre une pause par rapport à sa mère alors que Fuyuka devait l'appeler pour confirmer ses pronostiques selon le meilleur chirurgien général de l'hôpital ? Kido délirait. En tout cas, il ne dit rien, tendit juste une main pour l'aider à se lever, lui aussi. Fudo soupira.

《Je reste encore un peu.》marmonna-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage, épuisé.《Pas sommeil.》

《Je vais pas te laisser tout seul.》

Kido s'accroupit en face de lui : le huit n'avait jamais autant haït ces lunettes. Il était sûr que s'il pouvait voir le regard du quatorze à cet instant, il se sentirait rassuré. Au lieu de ça, il buttait contre ces foutus verres verts et teintés. Le stratège en titre se releva et s'étira.

《Dis-moi quand tu voudras y aller.》fit-il en allant s'appuyer à la rambarde de la terrasse.

Fudo déglutit et ne dit rien. Quel imbécile...

* * *

Hiroto s'étira en descendant les escaliers : il avait passé une nuit de bébé, et cette grasse matinée faisait un bien fou ! Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée. Il pouvait aller se balader dans les quartiers avec Midorikawa, aller au cinéma. Mieux encore, s'il y avait un vidéo club quelque part sur l'île, il pourrait emprunter un Retour vers le futur et le regarder avec ceux qui voudraient à l'auberge. Il avisa le courrier sur le seuil de l'entrée et ramassa le tout.

Il posa son butin sur la première table du réfectoire : beaucoup dormaient encore, seuls certains étaient "déjà" levés.

《Salut.》fit-il.

《Yo, Hiroto !》

Le capitaine avait l'air en pleine forme. Il reprit sa discussion avec Goenji au sujet d'il-ne-savait-quoi probablement très passionnant. Le blond avait les cheveux lâches dans son cou, si bien que le rouge ne le reconnut pas immédiatement ; l'attaquant de feu était un bel homme. Ses cheveux délassés sur ses épaules lui donnaient un air angélique, harmonieux avec son sourire calme. Qui aurait pensé que le fougueux Goenji Shuuya pouvait sembler si doux ?

Hiroto regarda parmi le courrier s'il y avait quoi que ce soit pour lui. Les lettres de fans n'étaient pas là - Natsumi les récupérait et les stockait dans son bureau. Il était libre d'accès pour ceux qui voulaient lire leurs lettres, mais le rouge avouait que la plupart d'entre eux ne le faisaient jamais. Pas qu'ils s'en fichaient : au contraire, ils étaient honorés, mais l'équipe ne savait pas forcément gérer la popularité. Tous préféraient ne pas prendre la grosse tête et jouer de leur mieux.

Il n'y avait donc que du courrier personnel, de la famille ou des amis, et des publicités. Il saisit un papier rouge, intrigué :

 _WSR propose un grand meeting cet après-midi dans le Blu Notte, building du quartier italien._

 _Les participants auront la chance de rencontrer le chirurgien international Walter White Phœnix, détenteur d'un Prix de la Fondation de la Recherche Médicale, et d'un Prix Rose Lamarca._

 _Venez nombreux à l'exposition._

C'était une expo sur les xénogreffes sportives et les interventions qui avaient sauvé des carrières de foot. C'était... inespéré.

Ce type, ce type, il pouvait permettre à Midorikawa de retrouver son poumon ! De jouer au foot ! Cet après-midi, hein ? Il nota le nom du bureau où avait lieu le meeting et quitta le réfectoire pour aller s'habiller, et récupérer les radios des poumons de Midokawa. Le vert refuserait de les lui céder, voulant enterrer le passé, il allait devoir les lui subtiliser pour un moment. Elles se trouvaient certainement dans son dossier, dans le bureau de Natsumi : même si la rousse travaillait déjà, il n'avait qu'à prétendre venir chercher les lettres de fan pour accéder à son étagère et sortir avec le dossier.

Il quitta le réfectoire sans plus attendre, et ne vit pas le regard surpris du blond, qui le regardait partir.

《Tu m'accompagne au quartier anglais ? J'aimerai envoyer du thé à mon grand-père, pour pas qu'il croit que je ne pense pas à lui.》fit soudain Endo en finissant son bol de lait.

《Tu lui téléphones non ?》s'enquit le blond.

《Avec le décalage horaire j'ai du mal à l'avoir. Dans cette maison de retraite, les horaires sont plutôt strictes.》

Il hocha la tête, le brun se leva en s'étirant, prit son plateau petit-déjeuner en lui assurant qu'ils se rejoindraient devant la porte de sa chambre pour partir dans dix minutes, le temps de se laver. Goenji acquiesça, et une fois le capitaine parti, il se leva et saisit le papier rouge qu'Hiroto avait tenu dans la main avant de détaler en courant. Sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif, et il fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce qu'il lisait. Un docteur mondialement reconnu pour ses prouesses en médecine allait donner une conférence au Blu Notte ? Il se mordit la lèvre, repensant à sa visite à l'hôpital, sachant très bien que s'il ne prenait pas une triple dose de médicaments, il serait pratiquement incapable de jouer.

Walter White Phœnix pouvait l'aider à porter Legend Japan au sommet du monde. Il prit le papier, monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, saisit un stylo pour écrire les indications sur son bras, à la hâte. On frappa à la porte, trois coups puis un quatrième plus espacé, comme le faisait habituellement Endo.

《T'es prêt ?》faisait le brun, impatient, comme à son habitude.

Le cœur de l'attaquant se serra ; on entendait son sourire même dans sa voix. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Endo, presque autant qu'il ne voulait pas quitter l'équipe. Il ne voulait pas voir ce visage si lumineux et plein de joie s'assombrir, s'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas que le soleil s'éteigne.

Goenji voulait seulement porter le soleil d'Inazuma Legend Japan à son zénith, et le faire régner sur un jour éternel.

Il enfouit rapidement et seulement à moitié le papier dans sa poche, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux lisses pour les démêler un peu, décrétant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se mettre du gel. Il ouvrit la porte sur son capitaine, bouillonnant d'impatience, ses yeux brillants d'aventure.

《Allons-y.》sourit-il, et ils quittèrent le couloir ensemble.

Le blond ne vit pas le petit prospectus rouge tomber de sa poche et atterrir sur le parquet sombre.

* * *

 _Toc toc toc._

Sakuma détestait devoir faire ça. Haruna n'aurait pas dû l'envoyer chercher ce connard, elle savait forcément qu'il lui claquerait la porte au nez. Fudo ouvrit la porte, l'air irrité, et à peine eût-il vu son visage qu'il tentait de la refermer. Sakuma, qui s'y était préparé, calla son pied dans l'ouverture de la porte et fusilla le brun de son unique œil. S'il croyait que ça lui faisait plaisir de venir le voir, il se trompait lourdement. Haruna avait de ces idées parfois...

《Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?》grogna le huit, qui ne pouvait refermer la porte.

《Haruna m'envoie pour savoir si tu comptes venir à la fête d'anniversaire de Kido.》

《Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix deux secondes avec ça ? Qui a décrété que j'étais son meilleur ami et qu'il avait forcément envie de me voir pour son anniversaire ?》railla le concerné, comme prévu.

《Ecoute, espèce de petit con prétentieux, on était partis pour te foutre la paix mais figure-toi que Kido nous a parlé de toi ce matin. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, il t'aime bien, et je pense que tu l'apprécies aussi.》

《De la merde.》pesta Fudo.

Sakuma se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si furax ; il devrait se sentir flatté que Kido évoque son inquiétude pour lui. Le quatorze avait en effet demandé si Haruna et lui avaient remarqué quelque chose, et si ils pouvaient de montrer conciliant avec lui et lui proposer des activités.

《Il se mêle vraiment de ce qui le regarde pas.》marmonna le huit, furieux.

Il avisa le seize et demanda :

《Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?》

Il parlait du papier rouge.

《Ha, ça ? Je l'ai ramassé devant ta porte. Je pensais que ça t'appartenait.》

Le milieu de terrain saisit le prospectus sans rien ajouter et ferma enfin la porte, profitant de sa seconde d'inattention. Sakuma soupira, exaspéré. Mais pourquoi son ami d'enfance appréciait ce type ?! Ils avaient beau tous mieux cerner le brun que dix ans plus tôt, le second stratège était encore un électron libre, et personne ne pouvait le rallier véritablement à Legend Japan : il était d'une nature solitaire, égoïste et méfiante qui n'avait jamais convenu à Kido, ni à lui. Comment se faisait-il que tout à coup, et juste avant sa fête d'anniversaire en plus, le châtain leur parle de lui ?

《Viens au moins nous aider à installer la salle ! Tu es le seul à n'avoir rien fait pour lui..!》

Pas de réponse.

Le seize soupira.

Kido était son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami. Et malgré leurs différences, ils s'étaient toujours parfaitement compris, parfaitement entendu. Sakuma avait confiance en lui pour beaucoup de choses, il s'avérait très souvent perspicace, et voyait ce que lui ne pouvait même pas percevoir.

Mais là, Fudo..?

Ce mec était un connard égocentrique et pas collectif pour deux balles. Qu'avait-il de vertueux qui ait pu attirer les faveurs du quatorze ?

Sakuma ne comprenait plus très bien.

* * *

Fudo s'était rendu au Blu Notte. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, après tout, c'était une conférence sur la médecine du sport. Il se maudit.

Comment avait-il pu penser que ça lui serait utile de venir là ?

Un regard autour de lui lui apprit subtilement que d'autres avaient fait ce chemin pour venir à la conférence. Il y avait beaucoup de touristes, mais Fudo parvint à reconnaitre des footballeurs dans la foule. Il y avait Marco Felicita, un gardien italien de rang pro qui avait été recalé à la sélection à cause d'une blessure récente de la clavicule. Il voyait aussi Theo Oscarson, un milieu suédois, réputé pour ses tactiques agressives - un peu comme lui en fait. Il y avait un marocain reconnu pour son jeu de jambe et une français, tous deux évincés de leur sélection pour cause de blessure.

Tous les joueurs ici présents avaient une idée en tête : profiter de la connaissance de Walter White Phœnix. Ils n'avaient certainement que cette idée en tête.

Il aperçut soudain, au détour d'un regard, les cheveux lisses et blonds d'un attaquant qu'il connaissait bien

Qu'est-ce que Goenji foutait là ?

Est-ce qu'il s'était blessé..? Il jouait pourtant avec eux depuis le début du tournoi..!

Peut-être que venir ici n'était pas une bonne idée au final. Peut-être que c'était une forme de trahison. Il suffisait de voir Goenji : il faisait prendre des risques énormes à l'équipe en continuant de jouer alors qu'il était blessé. Et lui aussi, il risquait des choses horribles. Tous les autres joueurs de cette salle étaient présents parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus jouer et voulaient sans doute avoir l'occasion d'en être de nouveau capable. Si Goenji était là pour guérir une blessure qui à long terme pouvait l'empêcher de jouer...

Fudo avait un mauvais pressentiment.

La lumière blanche lui faisait paraître le temps si long dans cet amphithéâtre... et tous les footballeurs gardaient le silence, comme persuadés de faire une bêtise. Seuls les touristes discutaient. Son portable vibra, il le saisit.

 _-Rdv ce soir au Final Countdown, quartier américain. C'est là qu'on fête l'anniversaire de Kido !-_

En relevant la tête, Fudo aperçut deux autres personnes qui consultaient leur portable : Goenji, bien sûr, et...

Hiroto était là aussi.

Il avait une enveloppe A3 sur les genoux, et à la vue du format, Fudo crut reconnaître des radios. Pourquoi il venait, lui aussi ? Il comprit que comme lui, il venait pour un autre : sans doute Midorikawa ? Il déglutit. Ce Phœnix avait intérêt à pouvoir les aider. Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois : Goenji. Il ouvrit le mail.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?-_

Fudo tapa à la va-vite

- _Ça ne te regarde pas.-_

Réponse quasi immédiate de l'attaquant de feu.

 _-Tu es blessé ?-_

 _-Occupe toi de ton cul_.-

Cette fois le blond ne répondit pas. Alors le milieu se sentit obligé de renchérir.

 _-Personne ne doit savoir qu'on est venu là. Il faut trouver quelque chose à dire aux autres.-_

 _-Il suffit de prétendre qu'on allait acheter un cadeau pour Kido.-_

 _-J'ai pas de cadeau pour Kido.-_

 _-Bah va en acheter un en sortant.-_

 _-Ferme-là. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je voulais être sûr que ni toi ni Hiroto ne fasse tout foirer.-_

 _-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots.-_

Fudo sourit. Non, bien sûr que non, Goenji n'était pas idiot. Il était même assez intelligent. Son seul problème, c'était sans doute son besoin intempestif de tout faire pour le bonheur du capitaine. Mais ça c'était presque le comportement normal à avoir dans cette équipe : Endo était un imbécile heureux centre-du-monde.

Soudain la lumière devint moins forte dans l'amphithéâtre et les projecteurs s'allumèrent sur la scène, accueillant le tant attendu Walter White Phœnix.

Fudo déglutit.

Droit devant lui, fier et distingué, se dressait le mystérieux visiteur à la blouse blanche et aux cheveux gominés du mémorial Kageyama.

* * *

Aha !

On se rapproche du nœud là ! On commence à en savoir un peu plus sur les hommes mystères, et à mettre le doigt sur un petit problème au sein de Legend Japan : les bras cassés !

Bref, vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine... Héhé ;)

 **Gryf :** Tout d'abord, quel soulagement de savoir que ton ami se porte bien ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais il ne faut pas se mettre dans cet état. C'est donner raison à ces misérables que de se faire du mal. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais Il faut s'accrocher dans ces moments là. D'ailleurs, Ananda l'a très bien dis, je ne sais pas si tu as lu son petit message dans mes reviews et les siennes ; il ne faut JAMAIS se faire du mal. Que ce soit pour soi ou pour les autres, c'est la pire des techniques qu'on puisse utiliser pour se soulager la tête.  
Pour en revenir aux reviews, merci pour tout, (j'ai aussi lu celles sur CEUPC, franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire !) ; en fait, si mon petit cœur frigorifié se réchauffe petit à petit c'est grâce aux personnes avec qui je partage des choses, des belles histoires, de moins belles, des tristes, des drôles, dans un cercle de respect mutuel. C'est ça qui est génial. Si mes fictions sont aussi bonnes que tu le dis, c'est aussi grâce à tous ceux qui me guident sur ce site, à travers leurs reviews, leurs PM ! Et pour ce qui est du cadeau d'anniversaire de Kido... héhé, mystère ! :D Bref, encore merci pour ta présence, je t'embrasse fort Gryfounette :) A bientôt !

Bon, bah à la semaine prochaine tout le monde ! :D Bisous ~


	11. Chapter 11

Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'accumule sur cette fiction (comment ça on commence à s'habituer ?).

J'ai quelques soucis de famille en ce moment et ça va pas très fort, alors je tiens à m'excuser mais je ne me sens pas le courage de répondre aux reviews et aux PM que j'ai récemment reçu. J'essaie pour le moment de me concentrer du mieux possible sur mes études, c'est pas vraiment évident, et pour ce qui est des écrits, je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans l'ambiance d'écriture de IE LEGEND. Je publierai tant que j'ai des chapitres d'avance, mais pour être très honnête ça fait un petit moment que je bloque sur la fin. J'espère que ça reviendra assez vite.

Juste une parenthèse donc avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, merci d'être là pour partager toutes ces aventures avec moi. C'est un soulagement pour moi d'écrire en ce moment, je m'évade et j'invente, pas que du KdFd d'ailleurs. Merci à toutes les adorables personnes qui m'encouragent et me font grandir avec leurs reviews.

Ne vous faites aucun souci, j'irai sans doute mieux bientôt, le temps que ça passe, mais ce week-end, je suis juste incapable de vous répondre aussi bien que vous le méritez. Si le travail et le moral me laissent un peu de répit je le ferai petit à petit cette semaine, promis !

Je vous aime énormément, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

《Merci pour votre attention.》

Les touristes se levèrent et applaudirent, avant de quitter la salle progressivement. Fudo ne vit bientôt plus que les footballeurs, restés assis à leurs places dans l'amphithéâtre.

Walter White Phœnix sourit.

《Je vois que cet exposé ne suffit pas à satisfaire mon meilleur public.》plaisanta-t-il.

Aucun d'entre eux ne cilla. Fudo savait qu'il avait raison dans le fond, ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas aussi clean qu'il voulait se le faire croire. Ce type avait des idées et des projets révolutionnaires pour la médecine... en faire usage au beau milieu du tournoi, était-ce vraiment autorisé par le comité du football ? Fudo se sentait mal à l'aise ; lui, il ne craignait rien, il venait chercher de l'aide pour sa mère, mais les autres... que risquaient-ils ? Il croisa le regard interdit de Goenji : quoi qu'il arrive à présent, ils ne pouvaient pas se crâmer les uns les autres. Fudo savait qu'il devait se la fermer.

La lumière se fit faible à nouveau et un autre diaporama se mit en marche.

《Mes laboratoires et moi travaillons sur cette molécule depuis une éternité. Messieurs, je vous présente la super-molécule Excelsior. Composée en outre de céphalosporine, d'aminoglycosine et... Enfin, vous vous fichez de cela.》

Ce type avait un charisme assez incroyable. Il semblait... fiable.

《Venez-en au fait je vous prie.》demanda Marco Felicita.

《Je vois que vous êtes pressé d'en apprendre davantage.》remarqua le brun corbeau.《Excellent. Rien ne vaut la curiosité.》

Il passa sur l'image suivante du diaporama.

《Excelsior est une molécule révolutionnaire. Une super-molécule dont les fonctions médicales sont multiples et miraculeuses. Pour faire très simple, Excelsior est un peu la réponse à tous les maux du monde. En théorie du moins.》

Fudo déglutit. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi n'avait-on jamais entendu parler de cette molécule avant, si elle était si miraculeuse ? Cette découverte pouvait soigner les épidémies dans le monde entier, s'il comprenait bien ?

《Malheureusement, l'ONU m'interdit de l'utiliser. D'un point de vue éthique, nous ne pouvons pas sauver toutes les personnes sur Terre, ou nous mourrons de faim avant de mourir de vieillesse.》

Sa blague le fit sourire mais personne ne rit dans la salle. Fudo n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse dissimuler une telle chose au grand public. C'était... un scandal.

《Et je ne vous parle pas du marché pharmaceutique, qui s'écroulerait, et entraînerait une majeure partie de l'économie mondiale avec lui... Tout cela fait que ceci...》

Il montra au tableau blanc une image de synthèse de la molécule du miracle.

《...est interdit d'utilisation.》

《C'est injuste !》s'exclama Oscarson, le suédois.

《Exactement. C'est injuste. Le monde est terriblement... injuste.》

Il claqua des doigts et la lumière se ralluma.

《Messieurs, vous êtes ici pour une raison ; retrouver votre pouvoir. Excelsior peut vous rendre votre football. Alors la vraie question est ; quel prix êtes-vous prêts à mettre ?》

Un nouveau silence tomba sur la salle. Le huit croisa seulement le regard vert de Hiroto, perplexe, et les yeux noir cosmique de Goenji, qui semblait déterminé. C'est l'italien qui reprit, avec son langoureux accent du sud.

《Qu'entendez-vous par "quel prix" ?》

《En ce qui me concerne,》fit le français en croisant les bras d'un air supérieur,《j'ai largement les moyens. Ma famille pourrait probablement acheter un pays africain, alors vous imaginez bien Docteur...》

《Maréchal a raison, même si ça m'énerve.》intervint le suédois, calme.《Vous devez vous douter que nous avons les fonds, si nous sommes là. Annoncez simplement le prix.》

Le scientifique sourit, amusé.

《Je ne parlais pas d'argent. Vous tous avez été choisi avec minutie par notre ciblage de promotion, mon équipe et moi avons pris soin de sélectionner les plus prometteurs d'entre vous. Le prix de l'opération est très abordable pour chacun d'entre vous.》

《... Mais ?》fit le marocain.

《... Mais il va falloir y mettre du vôtre.》

L'italien se redressa, exaspéré et manifestement impatient.

《Allez droit au but.》

Phœnix sourit et reprit.

《Allons, monsieur, vous négligez tout le côté théâtrale de ma mise en scène...》

《Crachez le morceau.》l'interrompit Fudo.

Il en avait marre de lambiner. A quoi rimait ce cirque ? Ce docteur avait peut-être du charisme, en tout cas il n'avait pas le bon timing. Tout ce suspens devenait insupportable.

《J'ai un projet. Sont réunis dans cette salle quelques uns des meilleurs joueurs du monde, ceux bien sûr qui sont concerné par Excelsior. Je place en vous l'espoir d'une équipe... parfaite.》

《Une équipe de foot ?》souffla un argentin.

《Pour quoi faire ?》lança un autre.

《Ça, messieurs, ne regarde que moi.》

《Mais quelque chose m'échappe. Nous sommes douze.》fit justement remarquer le gardien italien.

Fudo se disait la même chose. Le scientifique avait-il prévu un remplaçant ?

《L'un d'entre vous n'est pas concerné. Mon associé a un autre projet pour lui.》

《Et quelles sont vos modalités ? Vous comptez nous faire une offre au prochain mercato ?》voulut savoir Goenji, perplexe.

《Non. Votre affectation prendra effet dès que vous serez rétabli grâce à mes soins.》fit calmement le brun corbeau.

《Ce n'est pas possible.》intervint Hiroto.《Pour certains, nous sommes déjà membres d'une équipe pour le tournoi.》

《Je le sais aussi. Mais les Corbeaux sont une équipe qui ne se formera que sur votre temps libre, n'ayez crainte. Vous pourrez jouer pour votre équipe lors des matchs officiels.》

Fudo fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas clair. Si ce type voulait une équipe, pourquoi lui faire prendre effet maintenant, seulement sur le temps libre des joueurs, alors qu'ils seraient tous libres de recrutement, officiel qui plus est, dans quelques mois ? Et puis sérieusement, ce mec était médecin. Pourquoi aurait-il un projet avec des footballeurs ?

《Je vous laisse mon numéro ainsi que mon adresse mail, il y a des cartes à la sortie. Vous pourrez y réfléchir calmement, et si c'est oui, envoyez-moi vos dossier médicaux.》déclara Phœnix.

Il semblait satisfait de son impression. L'italien fut le premier à se lever, et les autres se levèrent à sa suite, progressivement. Goenji et Hiroto s'accordèrent d'un regard et s'apprêtèrent à quittee la salle à leur tour.

《Tu devrais aller chercher un cadeau à Kido. Ça risque de faire tâche autrement.》conseilla le rouge, amicalement.《Tu veux qu'on t'aide à choisir ?》

Fudo allait lancer une de ses répliques cinglantes préférées, mais fut interrompu par le doc, toujours sur l'estrade.

《Fudo Akio ? J'aimerai avoir une petite discussion avec vous, concernant votre cas... très particulier.》

Le trio se regarda, perplexe, et le brun haussa finalement les épaules en rejoignant Phœnix. Goenji le mit en garde pour qu'il ne laisse pas passer l'heure de rendez-vous pour la soirée en l'honneur du quatorze, et le dix huit ajouta qu'il avait des idées de cadeaux si jamais il se trouvait en panne sèche. Les deux attaquants quittèrent l'amphithéâtre et le stratège déglutit ; il le sentait mal ce coup. La sensation de mauvais pressentiment s'intensifiait de minute en minute.

Ou bien la soirée pour Kido le rendait malade.

《Vous vous en doutez déjà sûrement, mais vous n'êtes pas concerné par l'équipe des Corbeaux.》expliqua calmement l'homme, sans se défaire de son sourire charmant.

《Vous me connaissiez déjà lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés au mémorial de Kageyama n'est-ce pas ?》fit le concerné.

《En effet. Un collaborateur m'a parlé de votre cas... votre mère est malade c'est cela ?》

《Ouais. Elle a l'ostéoporose... et on lui a trouvé une tumeur dans sa colone vertébrale au dernier scan. Personne n'ose statuer sur ce qu'elle va devenir, et quelles mesures il faut prendre. Et bien sûr, puisque je ne suis qu'un footballeur décérébré, on ne me dit rien.》

《Pas du joli joli tout ça.》commenta l'homme.

Il prit appui sur son pupitre de conférence, l'air confiant.

《Votre mère est actuellement dans un hôpital japonnais n'est-ce pas ?》

《Ouais.》

《L'idée... c'est que Liocott se situe dans les eaux internationales. Cet endroit ne répond qu'aux règles établies par le comité des FFI, alors c'est, comment dirais-je... "facile" de passer outre. Je ne risque rien en prenant en charge les autres footballeurs. Mon seul défaut aux lois aura été d'utiliser Excelsior, alors que l'ONU me l'a explicitement défendu. Mais même là, je ne suis pas tout à fait en tort puisque je ne sauve pas une vie, mais rend leurs capacités footballistiques à des mythes du sport.》

Fudo le sentait venir, le mauvais coup du sort.

《M'occuper du cas de votre mère signifie que je dois envoyer un médecin de confiance au japon, verser quelques pots de vin pour qu'il prenne en charge votre mère, et encore quelques uns pour que personne n'ait vent de l'utilisation d'Excelsior dans le procesus. Parce que là, je risque clairement ma peau.》

《Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Plus d'argent ? Ça peut s'arranger, je...》

《Fudo-san... je ne suis pas un monstre. Je veux sauver votre mère autant que vous. L'homme dont je vous ai parlé et qui vous connait finance votre cas dans sa totalité. C'est un philanthrope, je pense. Mais il a en échange exigé de vous rencontrer en personne.》

Le docteur se redressa, descendit agilement de l'estrade et monta les marches menant à la sortie de l'amphithéâtre.

《Il est seul maître des mesures à vous faire prendre, Fudo.》

Un sourire charmant -mais le brun y saisissait des nuances sarcastiques- passa sur le visage de Phœnix lorsqu'il demanda, d'un ton mielleux.

《Puis-je rester et assister vos retrouvailles ?》

* * *

Goenji ne savait pas quoi faire. Il soupira, tirant son galet sur l'eau d'un geste las.

《Raté.》

Hiroto se leva de la plage et saisit un galet à son tour, se préparant à tirer. Le blond retourna s'asseoir en soupirant. Ce que Phœnix avait dit le hantait littéralement. La réponse à tous les maux du monde... La réponse à cette tendinite qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant et emporter aux oubliettes une des meilleures chances de Legend Japan de gagner le mondial.

Excelsior.

Le ricochet du dix-huit était parfaitement éxécuté : il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, fier de sa prestation, et chercha un autre galet pour réitérer sa remarquable prouesse. Le clapoti de l'eau semblait l'acclamer, s'échouait éperduement sur ses jambes dénudées -il avait remonté son jean.

《Tu n'as dit à personne que tu étais blessé.》fit remarquer Hiroto en inspectant son caillou plat.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard perdu sur la berge frémissante de petites vaguelettes, malmenées depuis quelques minutes par les ricochets de Hiroto.

《J'ai des médicaments pour jouer. J'aurai pu tenir le tournoi.》répondit-il.

《C'est pour ça que tu es allé à cette conférence.》se moqua gentiment le rouge.

A nouveau, le mignon rebondissement du galet sur l'eau complèta le silence.

《C'est un traitement contre la douleur...》fit le blond,《pas contre le problème en lui-même.》

《Hm.》acquiesça le dix-huit, concentré dans son activité.

《Mais toi, je suppose que tu y vas pour Midorikawa ?》

Le rouge, qui s'apprêtait à tirer, lâcha un soupir fatigué, et abandonna. Il quitta le rivage acclamant le champion déchu, l'eau ruisselant sur ses mollets, le sable et les coquillages accueillant la plante de ses pieds. Il s'assit aux côtés de son ami, mélancolique, jouant nerveusement avec son galet rescapé de parachutage.

《Excelsior peut aussi permettre les greffes, c'était noté sur le diapo. Incorporé à la matière d'un greffon artificiel ou je sais pas quoi... il évite le rejet.》

《Tu voudrais que Midorikawa se fasse greffer un poumon ?》

《Ouais... il pourrait enfin, avec de l'entraînement, réenvisager une carrière de football. Peut-être même faire les prochains FFI avec nous.》

Le blond avisa le profil de son équipier, silencieux, et reprit calmement.

《Tu t'en veux pour son accident ?》

《Je m'en veux à mort. J'aurai dû être le blessé ce jour là, c'est moi qui ai grillé ce feu, et... En fin de compte, mon inattention a coûté cher à mon meilleur ami.》

《Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est dur de voir les choses avec du recul, j'ai cru longtemps être responsable du coma de ma soeur. J'ai même arrêté le foot. Et aujourd'hui... regarde où je suis.》

Hiroto sourit, le remercia pour ses paroles pleines de sagesse.

《On doit tellement à Endo quand même.》fit remarquer l'attaquant de feu.

《C'est vrai. Je comprends, tu sais, que tu ne veuilles pas partir. Avec lui comme capitaine, on a pas idée de laisser tomber l'équipe.》

《Legend Japan compte sur nous deux, en attaque. Mais Endo et moi, c'est encore différent. C'est toute l'histoire de ma vie. Il m'a rendu ce qui me faisait entier et aujourd'hui encore, il me fait me sentir... complet.》

Endo l'avait toujours soutenu. Il l'avait rattaché au football, lui avait comme réappris à marcher après un traumatisme. C'était à ce point violent oui, le besoin de football pour lui, et alors qu'il se faisait du mal à lui même sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive Endo lui avait offert une chance de... rédemption.

Et aujourd'hui encore, Endo était sa rédemption et son paradis tout en un. Comment l'expliquer autrement ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, ni lui, ni cette équipe en laquelle il plaçait tous ses espoirs et tout son amour.

《Est-ce que je devrais lui dire, pour cette blessure... et Phœnix ?》demanda-t-il.

《Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.》fit Hiroto.《Il s'inquièterait et...》

《Ah, vous êtes là !》

Les deux attaquants se tournèrent pour voir arriver Endo et Kazemaru.

《Quand on parle du loup.》sourit le rouge.《On parlait justement de toi, Endo-kun.》

《Ah ? Vous disiez quoi ?》voulut savoir le gardien, curieux.

《Que tu es têtu et accro au pneus, que pourraient-ils dire d'autre ?》plaisanta joyeusement Kazemaru.

La bande rigola, amusée, même le capitaine qui reconnut ses défauts avc humour.

《Vous avez vos cadeaux pour Kido ?》lança le gardien de but, tout sourire.《J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Kido ne s'attend à rien, comme prévu... Héhé, Haruna et Sakuma on vraiment bien fait les choses !》

《Il paraît qu'ils avaient demandé de l'aide à Fudo dans un premier temps, et qu'il a proposé un magazine porno comme cadeau.》confia Kazemaru.《Haruna avait l'air un peu gênée en me le racontant.》

Les garçons étouffèrent un fou rire en imaginant la scène, et repartirent pour un tour lorsque le rouge en remit une couche, avouant tout de même que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Goenji fit remarquer qu'ils sauraient comment lui faire plaisir pour son anniversaire à lui.

《Allez, sérieusement, vous pensez que Fudo a un cadeau pour Kido ?》fit Hiroto, se remettant de son fou rire.

《Il nous a dit que non tout à l'heure,》lui rappela le blond.

《Pourvu qu'il ait pas l'idée de vraiment lui prendre un porno.》fit remarquer Kazemaru.

《Pourquoi, c'est ton cadeau à toi ?》

《Très drôle Hiroto ! Non, je suis plus classe que ça moi. C'est que Haruna irait probablement s'enterrer.》

《Je suppose que ça lui fait bizarre de penser à son frère en train de...》

Un silence lourd suivi la réplique du gardien, et Kazemaru plaqua sa main sur son visage, irrité.

《Bravo, Endo, j'ai l'image maintenant.》marmonna-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

《T'es tout rouge Kazemaru.》fit remarquer le capitaine sans cesser de sourire.《Oh, allez, c'est pas si bizarre.》

《Franchement ?》intervint Hiroto.《Il a des lunettes et techniquement, il porte une cape. C'est pas typique de l'imaginer...》

《Vous vous rendez compte de ce dont on parle ?》acheva Goenji.《Je vous propose de laisser Kido et ses méthodes de relaxation tranquilles et de changer radicalement de sujet.》

《Bonne idée.》marmonna Kazemaru.

De nouveau, un silence tomba sur les jeunes hommes.

《Dix ans... c'est vraiment un pas de géant, quand t'y penses.》murmura Endo, perdu dans ses pensées.

《Je me sens carrément vieux.》se plaignit Hiroto.

Un nouveau silence.

Le clapotis de l'eau.

La brise tiède de fin d'après-midi.

《Pourvu que Fudo ramène un porno, qu'on se tape une grande barre. 》

Et encore une fois un fou rire ravagea la pauvre troupe de joyeux lurons.

* * *

*Les innovations médicales émises dans ce chapitre sont fictives, et je précise que dans un choix d'attachement à l'oeuvre d'originale, je n'ai rien cherché de trop compliqué ou de trop vraisemblable.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ! Et oui, ça fait un petit moment ! Je m'excuse pour cette espèce d'absence de ma part ces derniers temps je ne publie pas du tout le bon jour mais vous le savez bien, fatigue, courses de dernière minute avant Noël, etc…

Je tiens à remercier comme il se doit **Dmence** : tu as cramé ! Walter White Phoenix est la réincarnation de Walter White de Breaking bad (et accessoirement, un petit remix avec Phoenix Wright, le grand avocat). Merci de lire cette fiction et merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu verras ce message et que la suite te plaira ! J

 **Bref, pour celles qui se demandent, je vais mieux depuis la dernière fois. J'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer et de faire une pause par rapport au lycée. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme convenable de publication, mais bon, c'est pas facile avec tout le travail demandé ._.**

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais bonne lecture !

* * *

《Puis-je rester assister à vos retrouvailles ?》

Le chercheur s'assit insolemment à une place de l'amphithéâtre, près des portes battantes, qui s'ouvrirent lentement. Fudo avait envie de lui ordonner d'arrêter ses foutues mises en scène, parce qu'il en avait jusque-là de sa putain d'intensité dramatique, lorsqu'il vit enfin le nouvel arrivant.

Il rata un battement.

《Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas Fudo ?》

Ce type ressemblait un peu trop à… Ka... Kageyama..?!

《C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Vous êtes censé être mort !》s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

C'était un mauvais rêve, aucun doute là-dessus, Kageyama Reiji était décédé dans un accident de camion dix ans plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas être en vie.

Pourtant, cela ne faisait aucun doute… Il avait beau avoir une démarche claudicante, elle restait impressionnante, il avait ce visage fin et dur, couvert de cicatrices, restait caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et ni sa barbe ni ses cheveux grisonnants ne perturbaient son identité. C'était bien Kageyama, dix ans après sa mort.

《..Comment ?》eut-il la bonne idée de demander après le choc de la rencontre.《Comment avez-vous survécu à cet accident ?!》

《Il y a dix ans, une organisation a veillé sur ma survie. Une magouille bien montée, ils ont remplacé mon corps par un autre et versé une somme au médecin légiste pour qui ne le signale pas. La WSR, Winner Society of Robotic, a fait appel à Phœnix ici présent pour me sauver la vie contre une place pour son fils dans une grande équipe de football.》

《Et pourquoi la WSR vous aurait sauvé ?》

《Sur ces dix dernières années, la WSR a mené des essais cliniques et des expériences de xénogreffe bionique et des prothèses robotiques. L'une d'entre elle a été menée sur un joueur australien du nom de Heathle, que vous avez sans doute rencontré lors des qualifications asiatiques. La WSR avait besoin d'un spécialiste du sport compétent, et capable de travailler dans l'ombre. J'ai supervisé l'équipe australienne un temps, afin de constater les progrès de la xénogreffe d'Heathle.》

Heathle, ça lui disait quelque chose. Il se souvenait que Kudo-kantoku avait été très intrigué par le jeu de ce garçon, et que Kido aussi, avait vu la même chose. Ils n'avaient donc pas rêvé en voyant le style de Kageyama se dessiner telle une ombre portée sur le jeu de Heathle ? Alors Kudo était parti pour enquêter là-dessus ? Il savait peut-être déjà que Kageyama n'était pas mort.

《Donc...qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?》

Le vieux survivant le toisa un moment, interdit.

《Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire des misères à Kido ou Sakuma, ou les gars d'Orpheus. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts il y a dix ans et vous manquez de chance, je me suis assagi avec le temps.》

《Kido va bien ?》

Son ton calme dénué de toute amertume ou de colère surprit le brun, qui ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

《Oui, il va bien. Très bien même depuis votre disparition, il va vraiment super bien.》

Sa réaction l'autre soir, devant le mémorial, le prouvait bien assez : Kido avait fait une croix sur tout ça. Sur cet homme.

《Tu ne peux pas me parler comme si je n'étais rien pour lui.》fit la voix grave du revenant.

《Vous n'êtes pas rien. Vous êtes son cauchemar. Vous l'aviez façonné pour être votre créature mythique et ça ne l'a pas aidé à se construire !》cracha Fudo.《Alors vous n'êtes pas rien, vous êtes peut-être sa figure paternelle, mais aussi et surtout, le pire cauchemar de ce mec.》

《Je vois.》

Un silence outragé envahi la salle de conférence. Le chercheur suivait l'échange avec intérêt, assis un peu plus en retrait.

《Je ne compte pas lui faire du mal à nouveau.》expliqua calmement le vieillard.《Je voulais juste de ses nouvelles.》

《Restez loin de lui, et de Legend Japan.》

《Je ne comptais pas l'approcher.》

Fudo se renfrogna. Ok, alors c'est à Kageyama en personne qu'il devait un service pour l'opération de sa mère ? Sérieusement, il commençait à douter. Le plus sain serait sans doute de quitter le Blu Notte maintenant, d'aller se mettre la tête au froid, et d'aller à la foutue soirée d'anniversaire de Kido comme s'il n'avait pas revu Kageyama cet après-midi.

《Je ne compte pas l'approcher parce que... tu le feras pour moi .》sourit sobrement le vieil entraîneur.

Voilà, ça puait la mauvaise idée du siècle.

《Allez vous faire mettre.》grogna-t-il.

Il allait repartir et quitter l'amphithéâtre sans rien ajouter lorsque celui que tout le monde croyait mort lui lança :

《Réfléchis-y bien. C'est de ta mère dont on parle en vérité. Qu'est-ce qui te parait le plus important ?》

Fudo se tourna vers lui, se contrôlant difficilement tant sa rage était gigantesque et terrible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve toujours dans les situations de merde comme ça ?! Il était désormais au courant pour Kageyama, devait garder le secret de Goenji et Hiroto, devait choisir entre Legend Japan et sa mère. Bordel de merde... Putain, fait chier !

《J'ai glissé une carte dans ta poche avec mon numéro. Appelle-moi quand tu auras changé d'avis.》

Fudo n'attendit plus. Il quitta la salle sans un mot et dévala les escaliers pour se calmer les nerfs. Et il devait porter tout ça... ce soir, à la fête de Kido, sans broncher ? Depuis quand avait-il une vie de merde comme ça ?! Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte de sortie de secours et arriva à l'extérieur. Le local poubelle ? Parfait. Il se défoula dans les sacs, se fichant allégrement de l'état de ses chaussures et de déchirer le plastique noir.

Pourquoi lui bordel ?!

Il cracha et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, les poubelles ravagées. Il jeta un regard vers le haut du bâtiment, là d'où il venait, et aperçut les deux comploteurs à la fenêtre, l'épiant. Il leur fit un doigt d'honneur et tira dans un dernier sac avant de quitter, rageur, le quartier Italien. _Bordel de mes couilles._

* * *

Natsumi signa la charte en soupirant, et posa le papier dans le dossier correspondant. Elle avait passé sa journée au bureau, laissant les gars prendre un petit jour de repos pour les féliciter de leur victoire sur les argentins, sans prendre de temps pour elle-même. Très bien, elle avait compris les responsabilités d'un coach, et aimait beaucoup ça. Son seul regret aura été que les membres de l'équipe ne la voient pas comme telle malgré tout son dur labeur.

Le téléphone sonna, une fois, puis deux, avant qu'elle décide de laisser tomber ses propositions de promotion dans une publicité, et qu'elle décroche.

《Allo ?》

《Bonsoir Natsumi.》

Elle soupira. Kudo-kantoku.

《Bonsoir, que me vaut ce plaisir ?》

《Tu as l'air enchantée en effet.》

《J'ai passé la journée à faire de la paperasse, et je devrai m'habiller rapidement pour aller à la soirée d'anniversaire de Kido-kun.》

《Bon courage.》

《Vous ne m'avez pas appelée pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?》

Elle passa sa main sur ses yeux, maussade.

《En effet. Hibiki-san et moi cuisinons Endo Daisuke pour avoir les informations, sans grand succès. Nous avons cependant trouvé quelque chose à propos de Heathle, le joueur australien. Comme je l'imaginais il s'est fait poser une xénogreffe bionique de la jambe droite, étrangement aussi sa jambe de tir.》

《Voilà pourquoi il était si fort...》

《...et si peu endurant. Si tu te souviens bien, le coach australien l'a remplacé plusieurs fois dans le match, pour qu'il se repose. Nous savons de source sûre que ces pauses servaient surtout à prendre des relevés physiologiques de Heathle ; sa greffe est une expérimentation.》

《Est-ce que le comité des FFI est d'accord avec ça ?》s'inquiéta Natsumi.

《Je n'ai pas demandé. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, alors nous ne voulons pas semer la panique à Liocott.》

《Mais il pourrait y avoir des joueurs greffés dans le tournoi...》

《J'en doute. Les FFI mènent des contrôles sanitaires aléatoires dans les équipes. Si ça avait été le cas, nous l'aurions su.》

Natsumi baissa les yeux vers son ordinateur portable, l'alluma, et chercha la fiche du dernier rapport santé des membres de Legend Japan.

《Et qui a commandité cette greffe ?》demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

《C'est une bonne question. Celle que nous nous posons aussi ici. Et avec un peu de chance et de saké, on fera peut-être cracher le morceau à Endo Daisuke.》

Natsumi rigola, avisant les profils santé des joueurs, sérieusement.

《Veille bien à ce que personne ne tente d'approcher les joueurs pour ce genre de connerie. Je ne pense pas que le comité soit ravi d'entendre ce genre de chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.》

《J'y veillerai. Mais ça ne posera pas de problème je pense, aucun de nos joueurs ne présente de déficience physique qui les pousseraient à se mêler de ce genre d'affaire.》

《J'espère.》

Il y eut un silence que Natsumi ne parvint pas à remplir. Elle attendit seulement que son aîné reprenne, fixant les papiers administratifs sans vraiment les voir.

《Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. La compétition va s'intensifier, je vous envoie Kogure et Hijitaka pour assurer le banc des remplaçants. Souhaite un bon anniversaire à Kido de ma part.》

《J'en prends note. Aurevoir.》

Kudo raccrocha.

* * *

Tout le monde s'amusait : Haruna et Sakuma avaient bien joué, organisant la soirée dans un karaoké bar, réservé pour l'occasion. C'est exactement ce qu'ils auraient fait s'ils avaient été au Japon, alors c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

On pouvait être surpris mais une coupe du monde, ça dépaysait. Même si l'île comportait un quartier japonais dynamique, ce n'était pas comme à Inazuma. Le Rairaiken, la Tour de fer, le terrain près de la rivière... tout ça manquait beaucoup.

《Kido ! Viens chanter, c'est ton jour !》lança Endo, des micros dans les mains.

《Non merci, je ne suis pas un très bon chanteur.》

《Moi non plus !》

Les joueurs rirent à la plaisanterie bon enfant de leur capitaine et encouragèrent le châtain.

《Vous n'avez qu'à chanter Saikyo de Saiko !》fit Haruna, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Elle choisissait les morceaux, toute excitée, une casquette aux motifs d'un ballon de foot sur la tête. Les gars buvaient modérément, sachant que la coach n'était pas loin, et que le moindre écart ferait de cette autorisation ponctuelle la dernière. Midorikawa et Hiroto se faisaient un billard avec Tsunami, Sakuma, Kazemaru et Fubuki discutaient et semblaient plaisanter. Kido sourit, Haruna s'impatienta :

《Fubuki-kun, Kazemaru-kun ! Rejoignez Endo-kun et Goenji-kun pour chanter Saikyo de Saiko ! Et toi aussi Oni-chan !》

Ils obéirent tous, plus ou moins sérieusement.

《Saikyo de Saiko ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?》fit Sakuma en buvant sa bière.

《L'hymne de Raimon.》expliqua Natsumi en souriant, jouant avec la paille de son cocktail tropical.

Someoka sourit à son tour, buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Cet hymne vantait le sentiment d'amitié et la bravoure de l'équipe ; il l'adorait. Après avoir démantelé l'organisation de l'Aliea Academy, et avant que tout le monde ne rentre dans sa région d'origine, Raimon avait fêté l'amitié au Rairaiken. Natsumi était arrivée avec cette chanson, et ils l'avaient chanté toute la soirée tous en chœur. C'était une chanson commandée à un compositeur par le coach Hitomiko, qui avait voulu s'excuser, et les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Saikyo de Saiko disait tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Les joueurs sélectionnés venaient de terminer de chanter, et les gars applaudirent, amusés. Mais c'est qu'ils avaient loupé une carrière dans la chanson ! Il rigola lorsque Fubuki le rejoignit, embarrassé.

《Je n'avais pas chanté depuis une éternité.》marmonna-t-il en souriant.《C'était comment ?》

《Presque écoutable, Kido a raison, il n'est vraiment pas bon chanteur.》

Sa boutade fit rire les membres de l'équipe, ainsi que Kido, qui le mit au défi d'en faire autant. Fubuki l'encouragea à aller chanter, très enthousiaste, avant de saisir son mojito, et Someoka céda. Il allait proposer un petit duo avec le châtain lorsqu'il vit Fudo entrer dans la salle de fête discrètement. Kido le vit aussi, et laissa tomber sa soeur pour le rejoindre. Le rose fronça les sourcils : le brun commençait à le chauffer. Il pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde, il fallait qu'il soit insupportable, blessant et en retard !

Il ne voulait pas passer l'éponge sur la fois où il avait craché à Fubuki en plein match qu'il ne servait à rien à l'attaque. Le huit ne pouvait pas ignorer la fragilité de l'attaquant de glace sur ce plan-là, il l'avait fait exprès. Et Someoka détestait la violence gratuite.

《On chante ensemble ?》

La question de Fubuki le tira de ses pensées. Kido avait disparu, Fudo aussi. Il soupira et lança un sourire approbateur à son ami. Le quatorze filait un mauvais coton, à vouloir savoir ce que renfermait un mec comme Fudo ; il allait être irradié par sa haine et sa colère envers le monde entier, ça ne pouvait que lui brûler les ailes.

Kido sortit du bar en soupirant, ses oreilles enfin soulagées de la musique incessante. Au dehors, tout semblait fantastiquement calme, comme si une bulle empêchait les sons de parvenir jusqu'à lui ; comme si la nuit enveloppait les rues dans un silence abyssal. Le bleu de la nuit tranchait admirablement avec la lumière jaune, irradiante des lampadaires, et les auréoles qu'ils formaient au sol luisaient comme des reflets de pièces d'or dans un fin fond marin. Fudo s'était assis sur un parc à vélo, avisant dans le ciel bleu d'encre la lune dorée : voilà donc où se cachait l'or qui faisait ressembler cette nuit à un trésor.

《Tu n'es même pas arrivé à l'heure...》fit remarquer le châtain, moqueur.

Il faisait semblant d'être vexé, conscient que c'était la nature même de son équipier. De toute façon, Kido se fichait de l'heure à laquelle il arrivait du moment qu'il venait. C'était Fudo ; il n'y avait rien de plus à attendre de sa part.

《Excuse-moi.》fit le brun sans même se retourner.

Le quatorze ne dit rien, surpris par le ton passif de son interlocuteur. Légèrement éteint même.

《Ça va pas ?》demanda-t-il en s'approchant, inquiet.

《Si, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.》répondit morosement le concerné.《Et... j'ai pas de cadeau pour toi ce soir.》

Kido cilla.

《Je n'aurai jamais cru te voir aussi dépité pour un truc aussi ridicule.》fit-il, songeur.《C'est quoi la vraie raison ?》

Fudo sourit, fatigué.

《Pas grand chose... juste... quelques jugements de valeur, le bien, le mal, l'éthique, des secrets, des fantômes.》énuméra-t-il, haussant les épaules banalement.

《Dans quoi tu t'es fourré encore ?》marmonna le quatorze, irrité.

《"Encore" ? Comme si je faisais toujours les mêmes conneries hein...》

Fudo avait laissé un rire terne lui échapper, et le silence océanique reprit l'avantage, s'écrasant dans leur rue comme une vague géante sur le rocher escarpé de leur conversation. De leur relation. Kido ne parvenait pas à baisser les yeux de ce profil lunaire, pâle comme un marbre italien, ce regard céruléen perdu dans des millénaires de questions, obtus dans la quête d'une réponse.

《C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.》s'excusa-t-il.《Je voulais juste te faire rire un peu.》

《Tu devrais envisager une carrière d'humoriste, Kido.》railla Fudo, mais le châtain y décelait une sorte d'extinction.

《Ça concerne ta mère ?》tenta-t-il en ignorant la pique cette fois.

《N'essaie pas de savoir s'il te plaît.》

La brise soufflait sur eux comme le ressac de leurs paroles, paisible dans cette nuit spatiale, indifférente au drame humain qu'elle effleurait.

《J'ai... un truc pour ton anniversaire. J'avais pas d'idée qui ne soit pas déjà vue et les gars m'ont fait comprendre qu'un porno n'était pas une bonne idée... alors je me suis dit que j'allais me démarquer un peu.》

Kido était assez curieux, il l'avouait. Il mourait d'envie de savoir ce que Fudo avait pu trouver d'original pour lui : il n'avait (pour la première fois) aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre.

Ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner ce que ses amis avaient pris pour lui : un dvd Blu Ray collector de La Marche des Empereurs ou la compilation des Happy Feet, un livre commémoratif des FFI, des chemises, des cravates, ce genre de chose. Les gars étaient tous très bien intentionnés, et ça lui faisait plaisir de deviner chaque année en avance que Haruna organisait une fête surprise et que Sakuma avait déniché il-ne-savait-quoi en rapport avec les pingouins (le mug, il n'avait pas encore fait le coup du mug). Mais... il n'était jamais surpris.

《Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur, ils vont se demander où est l'invité d'honneur.》lâcha le brun, las, en se levant pour quitter le quartier.《Je vais rentrer à l'auberge moi ; je suis crevé.》

《Attends, dis-moi...》commença Kido.

Le huit lui lança un regard éprouvé, le regard d'un être usé qui amortissait péniblement cette fin de journée. Le châtain resta sidéré un instant par ce regard de toute une vie qui l'avisait avec lassitude : Fudo lui cachait quelque chose.

《C'est quoi mon cadeau ?》reprit-il finalement, feignant l'innocence.

Fudo sourit, et l'étincelle de sa rage de vivre illumina un moment son visage.

《Surprise, Kido-kun.~》

Il n'ajouta rien et fit volte-face, décidé à rentrer semblait-il. Kido déglutit.

Il entendit à nouveau la musique étouffée du karaoké bar s'échapper dans la rue, et la lumière se fit soudain artificielle et brûlante d'austérité. La rue ressemblait enfin de nouveau à une rue, les voitures choisirent ce moment pour passer en carburant grassement. Fudo avait comme emporté le calme tempétueux et le silence abyssal avec lui.

Kido se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire surface. Son cœur cognait sourdement contre ses côtes, affolé par cette apnée dangereuse. Il prit une inspiration salvatrice.

Quelque chose clochait.

* * *

KAGEYAMA le retour.

Oui, j'avais profondément gueulé contre la résurrection de notre cher méchant dans IEGO, mais ce qui m'avait le plus choquée c'est que son retour ne choque PERSONNE ! Tout le monde a l'air de trouver très normal son retour à la vie (ça aurait presque fait une parodie de Lost). Quitte à le faire revenir, autant le faire avec toutes les menaces et **traumatismes existentiels** qui vont avec !

 _Saikyo de Saiko_ est une charactere song de la licence qui, je trouve, reste bien dans la tête. Elle est chantée par Endo, Fubuki, Kido, Goenji, et Kazemaru, donc on profite de leurs superbes voix pendant trois minutes, c'est super xD

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Je publierai la suite ce week-end ou dans le courant de la semaine qui vient (selon les disponibilités laissées par les fêtes de fin d'année je vous le rappelle).

En attendant portez-vous bien, et joyeuses fêtes !

(Un gros bisous à toutes celles à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu par PM au reviews, promis, je le fait, petit à petit parce que j'ai un IMMENSE retard)

 **Je vous adore ~ ~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! Bonne année à tous, je vous souhaite les meilleurs choses ! On a tous besoin d'un break, alors prions pour que cette année soit un peu plus tranquille que la dernière.**

Désolée, je publie tard, mais vous commencez à être habitués x)

J'ai préparé mes prochains chapitres, je ne devrais plus trop prendre de retard dans les publications, ouf. J'ai aussi commencé le chapitre 18, qui sera le dernier ou presque. Après, on passera à tout autre chose, un autre monde et une autre façon de voir les choses !

 **On avait quitté Kido et Fudo sans savoir pour le cadeau, et bien la réponse nous allons l'avoir dans ce chapitre !**

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Les enfants semblaient s'amuser en contrebas, de la musique classique parcourait les couloirs de l'établissement. Une lumière tropicale dessinait l'ombre des fenêtres sur les murs couleur pêche, et chatouillait les feuilles verdoyantes des plantes décoratives. Kudo fronça les sourcils devant le silence obtus de son interlocuteur.

《Je comprends que vous essayiez de vous protéger... mais que peut-il arriver de si grave ?》répéta-t-il.

Endo Daisuke secoua sommairement la tête, comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées.

《Je prends un risque important en vous donnant une réponse, à Hibiki et toi.》fit-il gravement.

《Comment pourraient-ils savoir que vous leur avez fait du tort ?》répliqua le coach.《Vous êtes à la retraite.》

《Et pourquoi crois-tu que j'y suis, à la retraite ? Je me fais chier comme un rat mort ici, c'est... punitif.》

Un court silence interrompit les deux hommes.

《Ils m'ont interdit d'en parler. Ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour, regarde, je croupis dans un asile pour vieillards mal bouchés, sur une île paumée où personne n'aurait pu venir me chercher.》

《Vous devriez m'en dire davantage. Cela pourrait être décisif pour les FFI qui se déroulent en ce moment.》

Endo Daisuke grommela un instant, puis sembla s'enterrer dans une réflexion personnelle tourmentée.

《Bien, je vais te dire ce qu'ils m'ont dit : mais prenez garde à l'équipe ; tu dois comprendre que ces informations me mettrons en danger moi, mais aussi tes joueurs...》

* * *

Le pire était sans doute que ça le répugnait vraiment. Fudo ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il faisait vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire : c'était comme être projeté à travers le temps, se retrouver à faire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. Il se sentait idiot, diminué, amputé de sa raison, enfermé dans la prison de ses erreurs, avec pour seul habit son âme évertuée qui se figeait d'effroi.

《Je savais que tu changerais d'avis. Rien ne vaut la famille, tu le sais bien.》

《Fermez-là. Je ne suis pas votre joujou cette fois. Je ne suis pas un chiot affamé qui vous obéira pour avoir sa part de viande. Je suis ici pour ma mère, je ne soutiens rien de vos projets.》

《Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me soutiennes pour te voir faire ce que je demande.》fit cruellement remarquer l'homme, Fudo se crispa.

Il avait raison. Ce qu'il pensait ne changeait rien à ce qu'il allait faire, sous les ordres de Kageyama. Ce n'était peut-être plus le pouvoir qui le motivait, mais le résultat serait le même.

《Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?》reprit-il sombrement.

Kageyama sourit, dans son fauteuil rouge, dans cette chambre baroque d'un hôtel particulier du quartier italien. Fudo trouvait cette évolution ironique : l'homme avait laissé derrière lui les sombres décors de sous-marins nucléaires et semblait prendre goût aux douceurs du luxe italien.

《Faire perdre Inazuma Legend Japan.》

Un hiver rigoureux parcourut l'échine de Fudo.

《Impossible, on ne peut pas faire perdre Legend Japan.》répondit-il.

《Un joueur ordinaire ne peut peut-être pas. Mais tu es un fin stratège. Peut-être pas aussi bon que Kido, mais tu es capable de mener Legend Japan à sa perte.》

《Justement non. Vous voulez que je me confronte à Kido Yuuto ? Ce mec est un pilier pour l'équipe, personne ne voudra m'écouter s'il est contre moi -et qu'il a raison.》

《Débrouille-toi pour qu'il ait confiance en toi.》

Le brun se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que le destin s'acharne sur lui et Kido. Fallait-il qu'il martyrise le quatorze toute sa vie ? Il n'y arriverait pas. Il appréciait trop Kido maintenant, après toutes ses années, avait fini par comprendre qu'ils savaient la même chose de la souffrance et de la solitude. Il ne voulait pas trahir Kido, ni Legend Japan, qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix ; il devait peut-être beaucoup à l'équipe, mais sa mère passait avant tout, et il serait prêt à tuer pour elle.

《Tu peux prendre congé. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution.》dit gravement le revenant.

Fudo releva la tête, fusilla Kageyama du regard. Et il tourna les talons : il avait autre chose à faire que d'entendre ses magouilles.

Il quitta la chambre d'hôtel sans dire un mot de plus.

* * *

《Alors, cette surprise ?》

《Ferme-là, on y est bientôt.》

Ils arrivaient sur le canal Bacio-Farfalla, et le brun commençait à trouver son idée ridicule. Kido allait se moquer de lui, c'était sûr, il allait lui faire remarquer que la prochaine fois, il pouvait suivre le troupeau et ne pas chercher à faire original.

《Sérieusement ?》fit justement le stratège en titre.《Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?》

Fudo ne dit rien, les joues rouges d'embarras : plus jamais, il n'offrirait quoi que ce soit à Kido pour son anniversaire. Ou alors si, mais un magazine porno seulement, ce serait certainement bien moins gênant que maintenant. Il traversa le petit pont qui rejoignait la ruelle de l'autre côté du canal et descendit les marches en pierres qui menaient sur le quai en bois d'un gondolier.

《Buongiorno, signore !》lança l'italien avec un bel accent roulant.《Cette pagode est réservée pour l'heure, je vous propose de repasser plus tard.》

《C'est bon, c'est moi qui ai réservé. Voici les tickets.》grommela Fudo en sortant les petits papiers.

Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Kido, ou il se liquéfierait sur place.

《Tu m'offres une balade en gondole ?》s'étonna le châtain.

Mais bizarrement, il ne semblait pas se moquer.

《C'était pas prémédité, j'ai vu des gens sur des gondoles l'autre jour, et je voulais pas t'offrir une cravate comme tout le monde alors...》

《C'est une bonne idée. Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allé à Venise, ça va me rappeler des souvenirs.》déclara-t-il, satisfait.

Il le dépassa et monta dans la barque prudemment.

《Tu viens ?》lança-t-il.

Fudo allait rétorquer qu'il ne lui avait pas offert une balade en "amoureux" mais se retint, et finalement, ceux qu'il attendait désespérément arrivèrent enfin.

《Buongiorno, Kido !》s'exclama une voix familière.

Ils se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, Fidio et Demonio, souriant. Les joueurs italiens saluèrent le brun, le remerciant encore pour l'invitation, et s'excusant pour le léger retard. Fudo reprit un peu consistance.

《Le voilà ton cadeau, un petit tour en gondole avec de vieux amis. Heureusement qu'ils ont accepté, parce que je me sentais pas trop de faire une longue balade paisible en tête-à-tête avec toi.》expliqua le huit, un sourire malin étirant ses lèvres fines.

Kido cilla, et lui répondit d'un ton amusé.

《Est-ce que je t'intimide à ce point ?》

《Bien sûr que non, dis pas de conneries.》siffla le concerné.

《Signore, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir prendre place dans la gondola, per favore.》

Les italiens obéirent et montèrent, saluant chaleureusement le châtain et lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire au passage, ravi de le revoir après tant d'années. Fudo resta sur le quai, et allait faire signe à l'homme de partir lorsque Kido l'interpella;

《Tu ne vas pas rester sur ton ponton alors que c'est mon anniversaire ! Monte avec nous, tu verras, c'est agréable.》

《C'est ça ouais, c'est un truc de minette ça. Je savais que ça te plairait, mais compte pas sur moi pour monter.》railla le stratège numéro deux.

《Tu as peur de l'eau pas vrai ?》charria Démonio en riant chaleureusement.

Fudo fronça les sourcils. Lui, peur de l'eau ? Qu'il aille se faire mettre. Il grommela, monta dans la petit embarcation, et le gondolier quitta enfin le quai. Le huit croisa le regard gratifiant de son équipier, et sentit son sang battre à sa tempe lorsque Kido se pencha vers lui, pour se faire entendre par-dessus les cahotements des vaguelettes dans le canal. Il déglutit, priant pour que Demonio et Fidio ne se rendent pas compte de leur situation, et retint un frisson d'hésitation en entendant les mots prononcés par le quatorze, dans un rire d'allégresse.

" _Resto en tête à tête, gondole... et après, on fait quoi_?"

Et tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, Fudo commençait à se demander, oui, quelle serait la prochaine étape ; bien malgré lui, il devait désormais gagner la confiance de Kido.

* * *

Midorikawa s'étira, épuisé. Etre manager ne s'inventait pas : Haruna lui avait confié la mission suprême d'amener les maillots au pressing afin qu'ils soient prêts pour le match avec les Etats-Unis, et lui avait demandé de les remettre dans les chambres de leurs propriétaires. Il fallait également changer le planning sur le tableau du foyer, selon les demandes de Natsumi, qui semblait vouloir rattraper leur journée de repos en augmentant d'une heure l'entraînement quotidien. Il avait fallu redessiner le planning sur le tableau commun. Haruna avait décidé de passer sa journée dans l'organisation du ménage, et avait élaboré avec Tobitaka-san des menus complets et équilibrés pour que les joueurs soient au top de leur forme.

Il avait dû subvenir seul aux demandes de la coach, qui avait voulu les enregistrements des trois derniers matchs de Unicorn afin de travailler leur stratégie au corps. Midorikawa avait passé la journée à ses ordres, à supporter ses grondements incessants et sa rage de s'être laissée avoir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Kido et Fudo lui aient fait faux-bond pour la réunion stratégique, tous les deux. Elle avait au moins pensé que Kido serait plus sage. Même pas !

Le vert les comprenait, en quelques sortes. Avec l'entrainement intensif que la coach avait mis en place, les joueurs avaient difficilement une minute pour eux. Il avait entendu dire que Fudo avait joué l'original, et avait une surprise pour Kido, pour son anniversaire, et qu'ils étaient partis pour la découvrir. Le manager se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être. Après le bruit qu'avait fait la rumeur comme quoi Fudo voulait lui offrir un "recueil de femmes nues et sexy" -selon Kazemaru-, Hiroto et lui avaient plaisanté sur une possible tournée en sex shop ou dans un hôtel d'escort-girls.

C'était difficile à croire parfois mais ils étaient tous des hommes désormais, et le sexe... faisait partie de leur existence. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins de succès, dans l'équipe, il n'était pas rare de voir l'aventure d'un soir de Fubuki ou Kazemaru prendre le petit-déjeuner à leurs côtés. Peu d'entre eux avaient des petites amies. Tobitaka, qui les avait accompagné en tant que cuisto, et Tsunami, à sa connaissance, et des rumeurs sur Fudo et Fuyuka depuis que Haruna avait divulgué qu'ils se contactaient régulièrement par téléphone.

Midorikawa soupira bruyamment et lança son coussin en l'air, avant de le réceptionner, allongé dans son lit.

Il avait voulu devenir manager pour rester au plus près du foot... mais le terrain lui manquait cruellement. Il se sentait comme une vieille commère, à force de penser aux petites histoires, sans avoir le ballon rond pour le distraire. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer des heures à nouveau, à mettre au point des techniques spéciales avec Hiroto, penser à comment effectuer un tel mouvement, penser à comment jouer dans telle situation. Jouer le foot, penser le foot.

《Midorikawa-kun ! Un appel pour toi !》

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix de sa collègue, et lui répondit maussadement qu'il arrivait, sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, sans enthousiasme. Ce devait être Hitomiko, ou Saginuma qui venaient aux nouvelles. Et il avait beau savoir qu'ils agissaient de la sorte pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de l'abandonner, Midorikawa se sentait étouffé par cet amour empreint de pitié.

《Allo ? Midorikawa Ryuji à l'appareil.》fit-il morosement en remerciant Haruna d'un signe de tête.

《Bonsoir monsieur Midorikawa. Je me présente, je suis le docteur Phœnix. J'ai été contacté récemment par votre médecin personnel au Japon, le docteur Tashibana, et j'ai étudié votre cas très scrupuleusement selon ses demandes. Il en ressort en effet que vous êtes un excellent candidat pour une greffe de poumon synthésique.》

Le manager resta pantelant un court instant, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre d'un bloc.

《Un poumon synthésique ?》répéta-t-il, incrédule.

《Je m'explique : les poumons synthésiques à ce jour sont assez rares et méconnu de la plupart des chirurgiens. Il s'agit de fabriquer un greffon à partir de vos propres cellules souches, ce qui réduit considérablement les risques de rejets. Votre docteur m'a chargé de votre opération, si vous le souhaiter.》

《Attendez, je suis sur Liocott Island pour les FFI en ce moment, je ne peux pas prendre la décision de laisser tomber le management de l'équipe sans y avoir bien réfléchi avant...》

《Voilà qui ne pose pas de problèmes, je me trouve également à Liocott. Il se trouve que l'hôpital de Liocott est un des meilleurs centres de médecine sportive au monde. Vous avez tout votre temps. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans mon bureau lundi prochain, vers... disons 17h, pour en rediscuter, qu'en dîtes-vous ?》

《Dîtes-moi la vérité. Si je retrouve mon poumon...》

Midorikawa inspira profondément, tenta de se calmer ; ce qui lui arrivait, ce n'était... ce n'était pas un canular, pas vrai ? La vie lui offrait vraiment une seconde chance !

《Pourrais-je rejouer au foot ou non ?》

《Bien sûr ! Sinon, quel serait l'intérêt ?》ria l'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne.《Rendez-vous lundi 17h à l'Hôpital de Liocott donc ?》

《Lundi, 17h, Hopital de Liocott.》affirma le manager.《Au revoir, docteur.》

Il raccrocha, fébrile. Il avait du mal à y croire... il... il allait peut-être pouvoir rejouer au foot ? Il passa sa main sur sa mâchoire, surexcité. Haruna passa sa tête par la porte du foyer, intriguée par son comportement.

《Quand Hiroto saura ça, il n'en reviendra pas !》s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

《Quoi, on est déjà arrivé ?》s'étonna Demonio

Fudo avouait qu'il serait resté un peu plus longtemps à flâner sur cette gondole en fin de compte : la discussion avec Kido était toujours aussi agréable, et la lumière du crépuscule sonnait comme dans un livre. Fidio, Demonio et Kido avaient parlé tout du long, enthousiastes, heureux de se revoir après tant de temps, et Fudo avait juste écouté la plupart du temps, bercé par le glissement de la barque sur l'eau, la lumière incendiaire et envoûtante de la fin de journée, et la voix grave pleine de souvenir de Kido. Cette balade avait été une oasis de paix dans son existence tourmentée de ces derniers temps : les gars avaient vaguement évoqué Kageyama, comme un vieux souvenir, une présence du passé, et le brun s'en était voulu de ne pas leur dire qu'il était en vie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le seul à porter ce fardeau ? Ni Hiroto ni Goenji ne le savait, alors qu'ils en savaient de loin plus que tous, pourquoi Kageyama l'avait choisi lui pour porter ce secret ? C'était, d'une certaine façon, terriblement cruel.

《Cette idée était bonne en fin de compte, Fudo. Tu peux être fier de toi.》se moqua gentiment Demonio.

《Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part.》renchérit Fidio, tout sourire, s'apprêtant à descendre du bateau.《On dirait finalement que tu t'es plutôt attaché à lui.》

《Des conneries. Haruna m'a forcé la main.》grogna-t-il.

《Menteur.》fit Kido en passant devant lui.《Si Haruna avait su, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de me sourire toute la journée et j'aurai fini par deviner.》

Fidio et son équipier descendirent de la gondole et remerciant le guide, et Kido s'apprêta à faire de même. Un bateau motorisé passa près d'eux soudainement, à toute vitesse, faisant tanguer dangereusement la gondole, la cognant violemment au quai.

《Attention !》

Kido perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le quai avant que l'un des italiens n'arrive pour voir s'il allait bien. Fudo sentit une vague de colère l'envahir, à présent que les vagues se calmaient et que le clown et son bateau avaient disparus. Il hésita à les poursuivre, aperçut Kido sur le ponton, sonné. Il s'approcha, irrité.

《Ça va ?》demanda-t-il en montant sur le quai à ses côtés.

Il écarta fermement Demonio et tenta de l'aider à se relever lorsque Kido grimaça de douleur.

《Merde, je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville.》marmonna-t-il.

《Quoi ?》grogna le brun.《C'est pas vrai, si je l'attrape je le butte ce connard !》

《Je vais appeler une ambulance.》déclara Fidio.

《Demonio, aide-moi à l'éloigner du bord.》

Avec l'aide de l'italien, le huit parvint à déplacer son équipier ; il n'était plus du tout apaisé maintenant. Il avait la sale impression que ce bateau était un coup monté. Préoccupé par le vrai responsable de cet "accident", il calla le dos du châtain contre le muret de la ruelle. Kido avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal, il espérait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une petit foulure, et que le stratège n'avait rien de cassé.

《C'est pas ta faute, Fudo...》fit le quatorze, tentant de retrouver un peu de raison dans le regard troublé de colère de son coéquipier.

Si, ça l'était. Fudo ne dit donc rien.

Kageyama avait provoqué cet accident, il en était sûr, et encore une fois, il avait été sa marionnette pour nuire à Kido. C'était bel et bien de sa faute.

* * *

Oui, bizarrement, j'ai écrit cette fiction pendant les dernières vacances d'été, et Kido se foule la cheville, exactement comme moi ! Faut croire que je peux prédire des choses avec mes fictions... Gloups. J'espère ne pas finir comme Kido et Fudo (vu ce que je leur fais subir ! xD)

 **On commence à se rendre compte que le retour de Kageyama ne signifie pas vraiment de bonnes choses... Je vous laisse faire vos hypothèses quant à la suite dans les reviews ; est-ce que Fudo va vraiment faire perdre Legend Japan, est-ce que Phoenix va vraiment soigner Midorikawa, et qu'Est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir réclamer à Hiroto en échange, et puis les Corbos dans tout ça !**

Bref, plein de choses très scénaristiques en perspectives ;)

Bisous à tous et bonne rentrée :) A samedi ou dimanche prochain ! :D


	14. Chapter 14

est votre t e s!

Désolée si j'ai pas trop donné signe de vie récemment, j'ai fêté mon dix-huitième anniversaire la semaine dernière et ce week-end, je suis prise d'une grosse grippe avec fièvre et tout ce sui rend une grippe agréable.

Bref, je suis contente de voir que les chapitres vous font vous creuser la tête de plus en plus ; vos théories sont vraiment pleines d'intérêt pour moi ! Ça me permet d'une part de partager avec vous et d'autre part de comprendre ce qui, dans mon écriture, vous met la puce à l'oreille, afin de m'adapter et d'écrire toujours plus mystérieusement... héhé ;)

Pour ce chapitre, beacoup de remoux du côté de Kido et Fudo, et un bouleversement majeur... enjoy~

* * *

"Oni-chan ..."

Haruna retint une exclamation en voyant son frère quitter le bureau de son médecin, une attelle à la cheville et une béquille dans chaque main. Il lui lança un sourire fatigué et s'approcha d'elle.

《Qui t'as dit que j'étais ici ?》marmonna-t-il alors que la brune prenait sa veste, qu'il portait sur l'épaule.

《Fudo-kun m'a prévenue... Comment tu es tombé ?》

《C'était un accident, j'espère que personne ne lui a fait de remarque.》

《Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?》s'indigna la jeune femme, marchant au pas de son aîné jusqu'à la sortie.《Le match contre Unicorn est dans moins d'une semaine ! Tu ne pourras pas le jouer !》

Le châtain grimaça, et Haruna se demanda s'il agissait de douleur ou de dégoût : son frère avait, depuis quelques temps, quelques affinités avec le brun. Au bout de dix ans, ils avaient donc fini par s'apprécier ? Quel dommage que les efforts que faisait Fudo avec le quatorze ne tiennent pas pour les autres membres de l'équipe... Haruna avait très bien compris, évidemment. Elle avait ça dans les gènes, tout comme son frère, elle avait hérité d'une certaine perspicacité, et ç'aurait été mentir que de dire le contraire : Fudo se comportait vraiment différemment avec le stratège en titre.

Au début, elle avait seulement cru que c'était leur aura de "génies stratégiques", mais en y regardant de plus près, c'est avec les autres que les stratèges agissaient le plus comme tel. Entre eux, ils étaient étrangement... humains.

《Les gars ne doivent pas en vouloir à Fudo pour ça ; il va se braquer et c'est le meilleur moyen pour perdre notre unité en tant qu'équipe.》fit pensivement Kido.

《Oui, je sais. Mais ils sont têtus, et difficilement raisonnables.》

《Ils doivent l'être. Moi je vais essayer de parler avec Fudo...》

"Kido!"

Goenji s'approchait, inquiet. Haruna cacha son étonnement ; que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était pas à l'auberge lorsque Fudo avait appelé pour annoncer que Kido était à l'hôpital. Comment était-il au courant ?

《Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?》demanda le blond, incrédule.

《Je suis tombé...》

《... c'est grave ? Tu vas pas... rater le match contre Unicorn, si ?》

L'attaquant comprit lorsque Kido secoua la tête, sombre. Ils étaient en effet dans une bien noire galère. Il soupira et proposa de prendre un taxi pour rentrer. La brune suivit ses aînés sans rien dire, les laissant discuter de l'arrivée de Kogure et Hijitaka dans la soirée, comme remplaçants. Sur ce coup-là, Natsumi avait eu du flair. Pourtant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Que faisait Goenji à l'hôpital ?

* * *

Fudo balança rageusement sa chaise de bureau contre le mur, faisant trembler la charpente de l'auberge. Il tira sa couverture bien faite, crispé, la jeta au sol dans un grondement de colère. Il bazarda d'un geste sourd tous ses livres, qui rencontrèrent le parquet dans un fracas effrayant, jeta ses chaussures contre le papier peint.

Il se détestait. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il était en train de faire ; pactiser avec le diable, et offrant, à la place de son âme, celles des membres de son équipe. Celle de Kido aujourd'hui.

Il se détestait d'avoir cédé au mal une nouvelle fois, d'avoir rejoint Kageyama. Il saisit un cadre sur son bureau, une photo de sa mère et lui, à un temps où tout allait bien, ils souriaient en retour comme si la vie leur souriait enfin. Mais, cruellement, l'univers qui leur avait donné de merveilleuses années, leur faisait payer le prix fort. C'était tellement injuste. Il sentit ses jambes trembler, s'appuya à son bureau pour ne pas faiblement tomber au sol, au milieu des cendres de sa colère. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Un jour, le destin s'était levé du mauvais pied, et avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer ; sans cesse, Fudo se trouvait confronté à des angoisses qu'il croyait avoir déjà vaincues par le passé, mais que l'ironie du sort s'amusait à faire danser sur les murs de sa chambres comme des ombres chinoise.

Quoiqu'il n'ait jamais acquis, la vie lui reprenait le double.

«Fudo?》

Il reconnut la voix de celui qu'il avait sacrifié sur l'autel de l'égoïsme, sans le vouloir. Il ferma les yeux, déglutit.

Il avait téléphoné à Kageyama, pour s'expliquer, et pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un accident. L'homme avait en effet tout prévu. Il les faisait surveiller régulièrement, afin d'avoir sa main prête à se refermer sur leurs existences, telle une sinueuse épée de Damoclès. Il avait su pour la balade en gondole, avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour faire de cette escapade un souvenir tragique dans la mémoire du huit. Le souvenir d'une soumission dégoûtante, sordide ; sans doute que Kageyama ne l'avait même pas cru capable de gagner la confiance de Kido, puisqu'il s'était chargé lui-même de l'écarter.

Sans Kido sur le terrain, il ne restait que Fudo pour assurer le jeu. L'équipe devait lui faire confiance, le brun avait désormais toutes les cartes en main pour traîner Legend Japan dans la plus honteuse des défaites.

Il avait tout en main pour... faire perdre Inazuma Legend Japan.

Un cliquetis le sortit de sa torpeur, et il releva son regard sombre vers la porte de sa chambre. Kido poussa la porte avec son épaule, les mains prises par ses béquilles, et soutint son regard sans sourciller.

«Fudo ...》

Cette voix lui rappelait si bien l'échec de sa vie... Fudo déglutit : comment une voix qu'on aime entendre et écouter peut être si lourde et accablante ? Il ne brisa pas le contact de leurs regards, laissa le châtain s'approcher, évitant péniblement les obstacles qui jonchaient le sol. À un mètre de lui, Kido laissa finalement tomber ses béquilles, irrité, et avança vers lui en boitillant, grimaçant de douleur. Il atterrit devant le brun, immobile, prenant appuis sur le bureau derrière lui.

《Et maintenant, tu vas me briser moi aussi ?》

La question de Kido sonnait bien lourde de sens au huit, qui garda le silence. La voix de son interlocuteur était défiante, redoutable. Elle le mettait au défi de le faire, briser Kido, le jeter au sol comme le reste de ses affaires. Fudo soupira, tremblant ; il allait le faire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Kageyama l'animait comme un pantin, Fudo finirait bien par lui faire du mal, encore.

《Tu ne le feras pas... je le sais.》murmurait Kido, sûr de lui.《Il faut montrer aux autres que tu es un type bien. Tu peux être stratège numéro 1, toi aussi. Ce qui importe n'est pas l'intelligence, mais la confiance que les joueurs vont placer en toi.》

C'était comme un poème ; les mots de Kido étaient si beaux, si doux, pas faits pour lui. Fudo ferma les yeux, enfouit son visage contre le cou de son vis-à-vis, inspira profondément.

《Cette équipe fait chier.》grogna-t-il.

Kido soupira sur sa nuque, un frisson le parcourut.

《Sois tolérant, pour cette fois.》conseilla-t-il, et le huit ne résista pas à l'envie de lui demander.

《Toi aussi, tu seras tolérant avec moi ?》

Le quatorze tressaillit, l'air de ne pas saisir. Il mit un moment avant de répondre, évasif.

《On est tous tolérants, à Legend Japan.》

Le brun glissa son nez contre la peau musquée de son équipier, plaqua finalement sa bouche contre son cou. Kido frémit.

《Tu peux nous faire gagner.》murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux, conscient de laisser les pleins pouvoirs au huit dès maintenant.

Fudo déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam cogna contre l'os de la clavicule du châtain, et il le sentit presser sa joue contre sa chevelure sombre. Bien sûr, qu'il pouvait gagner. Le plus dur, serait vraiment de perdre.

* * *

"Buuut!"

Malgré la défense accrue de Legend Japan, Unicorn parvenait à marquer ses points. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi l'équipe japonaise perdait, Kageyama sourit ; du haut des gradins, ce n'était pas compliqué de trouver les brèches dans le jeu imposé par Fudo Akio. Celui-ci était très discret : la formation ne s'ouvrait que par à-coups, laissant les joueurs américains s'engouffrer dans la faiblesse béante, intuitivement, et remonter une formation qui semblait véritablement être une forteresse.

Fudo était un génie, décidément. Il donnait, avec son jeu, l'illusion que Unicorn avait une tactique d'attaque perçante, incontournable, et que malgré une défense féroce, Legend Japan n'était pas à la hauteur. Il cria des ordres à ses coéquipiers afin de palier à sa propre brèche et donner l'illusion de contrôler le jeu quelques instants, avant de recommencer sur l'autre flanc de la formation, laissant une ouverture par intermittence.

L'homme avisa Kido, blessé, sur le banc des remplaçants. Avait-il analysé le problème ? La tactique de Fudo était si fine qu'on la détectait difficilement, seulement avec un peu de hauteur et de l'expérience en stratégie. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce match ressemblait à tous les autres, et ce qui se jouait en bas, c'était un combat intense et sans répit ; pas un lâche abandon.

《Votre petit protégé s'en sort admirablement bien.》fit remarquer Phœnix.

《Les vôtres aussi. Où en sont-ils, avec leurs traitements ?》

《Goenji prend mon anti-inflammatoire, très efficace. Quant à Hiroto, je lui ai fait savoir que j'avais pris rendez-vous avec Midorikawa pour discuter de l'opération. Pour la mère de Fudo, j'ai versé quelques pots-de-vin afin qu'un de mes amis s'en chargent personnellement.》

Kageyama retint un rire sombre. Ces pauvres jeunes n'imaginaient pas leur malheur ; ils pensaient avoir trouvé le moyen de jouer le mondial, mais ignoraient tout de la mission de Fudo. Ils allaient perdre, et dès lors, leurs aptitudes ne servant plus la cause de Legend Japan, ils devraient honorer leur part du marché et rejoindre les Corbos, l'équipe de Phœnix.

Et là, tout deviendrait fort intéressant.

«Fudo!》

L'interpellé se tourna vers Kazemaru.

《Quoi ?》

《Fais quelque chose ! On est mené 2 à 1, il faut égaliser !》

《Ferme-là ! Je fais ce que je peux !》

C'est pas vrai. Il faisait vraiment perdre Legend Japan. Il déglutit, ordonna au bleu de se placer là où il ne gênerait pas sa progression. Unicorn avait certes d'excellents joueurs, mais ils n'avaient pas de tactiques particulières, qui rendait leur jeu imprenable. Non ce qui aurait rendu ce match intense, c'est les joueurs, tous meilleurs les uns que les autres. Il releva la tête vers Ichinose, qui avisait Kido sur le banc, inquiet. Il n'avait rien remarqué dans leur jeu, pas vrai ? Fudo se méfiait des magiciens.

《Legend Japan reprend le ballon ! Goenji Shuuya remonte le terrain, à une vitesse fulgurante, c'est impressionnant !》

《En effet, Maxtor, l'Attaquant de Feu est plus en forme que jamais !》

Les commentateurs n'avaient non plus rien capté de la situation sur le terrain. Le huit se mordit la lèvre : il ne pouvait pas empêcher la progression de son équipe, il ne pouvait que laisser des ouvertures aux adversaires. Il espérait que Goenji et Hiroto n'en fasse pas trop, où Legend Japan pourrait définitivement gagner ce match.

«Fudo!"

Le brun se tourna vaguement vers la coach, qui l'avait appelé. Il lui cria qu'ils se parleraient après le match, déjà à la seconde mi-temps, et la fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle décida d'insister. Il s'approcha du banc, attentif au jeu ; Goenji et Fubuki n'allaient probablement pas tarder à marquer.

《Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?》grogna-t-il vers l'entraîneuse.

《A la prochaine sortie du ballon, tu sors, et je fais rentrer Kogure en milieu de terrain à ta place.》

《Quoi ?!》

Non ! Il devait jouer ce match jusqu'au bout, il devait absolume.t faire perdre Inazuma Legend Japan !

《Il faut obligatoirement un stratège sur le terrain !》protesta-t-il.

《Tu n'es pas dans le match, Fudo. En temps normal, tu n'aurais jamais laissé l'équipe s'enfoncer dans une telle situation.》

《Je suis concentré, je te jure ! Laisse-moi jouer ce match !》

《Tu es sûr ?》

Le brun avisa le quatorze, sur le banc de touche, sombre. Il plongea son regard déterminé dans ses lunettes vertes, rageur ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter maintenant.

《Parce que c'est ton idée Kido ?》pesta-t-il.《Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ?》

《Je voudrais t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.》

《Une bêtise ?》

Fudo ne montra pas son inquiétude : est-ce que Kido savait quelque chose à propos de..? Non, impossible. Il bluffait.

L'arbitre siffla un but, et le brun jeta un coup d'oeil vers Goenji. Il avait égalisé. Il sourit, confiant :

《Tu vois ? Je gère la situation》puis, en s'adressant à la coach, il ajouta《Ne t'avise pas de me retirer du terrain.》

Il laissa son entraineur en plan et rejoignit le terrain pour féliciter son équipier.

Il avait un plan, après tout : en perdant ce match 2 à 3, Inazuma Japan n'aurait qu'à gagner son prochain matc pour accéder aux demi-finales. Il devait faire en sorte que sa mère soit opérée avant les quarts de finales, dans le but de se défaire de la maudite obligation de Kageyama.

《Il reste moins de 15 minutes !》lança Hiroto.《On se bouge !》

Aucune des deux équipes ne voulait rester sur un match nul. Endo lança un cri d'encouragement à ses joueurs, et l'arbitre siffla la remise en jeu du gardien italien. Fudo allait devoir être sur ses gardes ; les dernières minutes de jeu, l'équipe allait tout donner, et au moindre doute, refuserait de l'écouter.

Ichinose remontait le terrain la balle aux pieds, et évita généreusement le tacle de Fubuki.

"Mark !"

Mark, l'autre attaquant de Unicorn, lui fit signe de l'autre côté de la ligne de défenseur, comme une apparition. Fudo se précipita sur lui pour le marquer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Mark devait avoir ce ballon, il allait s'en assurer. Il mima un dribble lorsque Ichinose passa au rouquin, et soupira intérieurement de soulagement lorsqu'il utilisa une technique de sprint pour le doubler. Il fit semblant d'être distancé et épuisé, et reprit sa course quand, à sa grande surprise, Sakuma lui demanda s'il se sentait bien.

《T'es sûr ? Tu es pâle, et on dirait que...》

Le blanc ne put finir sa phrase, Kazemaru appelant du renfort en défense : les deux attaquant adverses étaient impossibles à arrêter, et passaient entre les défenseurs de Legend Japan comme deux petits poissons entre les mailles d'un grand filet. Fudo s'élança sans réfléchir :

《Refermez l'aile gauche !》

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit ; ce mouvement allait bloquer la progression de Unicorn. Il pesta. Après tant d'effort, une petite seconde d'inattention lui vaudrait de... gagner ce match, finalement ? Kabeyama refermait le couloir des vents entre Mark et Ichinose, suivant les instructions du brun.

Merde..!

Il fonça en défense.

《Kabeyama, protège les cages !》lança-t-il, décidé à rattraper son erreur.

《Non n'y vas pas !》

C'était Kido depuis le banc de touche. Lui..?!

《Reste entre les attaquants, ils sont bloqués ! Il faut intercepter le ballon et renvoyer aux attaquants !》poursuivit le châtain.

《On aura jamais le temps de marquer ! Il faut protéger les points qu'on a déjà !》

《Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Fudo ?》intervint Endo depuis les buts, juste derrière lui.

Le brun se tourna et déglutit. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Non... sa mère... elle allait... elle allait... Tsunami finit par récupérer la balle et l'envoya à Endo pour qu'il dégage vers les attaquants.

Fudo sentit le regard brun de son capitaine sur lui, pénétrant, insupportablement pénétrant. Le gardien lança le ballon aux pieds du huit, qui déglutit. Les autres joueurs observaient, incrédules, et Fudo sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ou bien il assumait son rôle de traître, ou bien il allait au bout du match, avec la certitude que Legend Japan allait gagner.

Il avisa le ballon, puis le regard inquisiteur de son capitaine, qui sous ses airs de gentil bonhomme fan de foot, avait sûrement déjà compris son manège pour faire perdre l'équipe.

Sa mère... devait rester près de lui.

Il se mit à courir, le ballon aux pieds, vers les cages japonaises, et tous étaient trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les commentateurs restaient sans voix : sous leurs yeux, avait lieu la plus affreuse trahison du monde. Fudo serra les poings, prit ses appuis.

"Kotei Penguin ... yon no !"

Son tir en saut retourné brilla d'une aura sombre et surpuissante en fonçant vers les filets de Endo Mamoru. Le gardien semblait déterminé.

"GOD HAND !"

Il réceptionna la balle en rotation furieuse, accusant de plein fouet la détermination désespérée de son équipier. God Hand ne suffit pas, le ballon s'engouffra dans les filets japonais. Un silence de mort planait sur le stade. Fudo déglutit ; il se détestait.

《Mais... que... Fudo Akio vient de butter contre son propre camp et offre le point de la victoire à l'adversaire !》

Le constat choqué des commentateurs fut suivi du sifflement de l'arbitre pour la fin du match. Encore une fois un silence pesant, qui lui non plus ne fit pas long feu, puisque le public se mit à huer le huit de Legend Japan, lançant toute sorte d'objets sur le terrain. Il serra les dents, incapable d'affronter le regard de ses équipiers à présent, incapable d'affronter Endo, d'affronter Kido. Il quitta le terrain sans courir, s'engouffra dans l'entrée qui menait aux vestiaires.

Il venait probablement de jouer son dernier match avec Inazuma Legend Japan.

* * *

Bon... Désolée pour celles qui pensaient que Fudone trahirait pas l'équipe... Je pense que si ça n'avait pas été sa mère, Fudo n'aurait jamais trahi Legend Japan à nouveau. La question qui se pose maintenant, c'est comment les gars vont réagir, et surtout Kido... J'attends vos hypothèses dans les reviews, encore une fois !

Bisous et plein de bonnes choses pour la semaine qui vient ! (Et moi, j'essaie de me remettre de ma crève !) Salut !


	15. Chapter 15

Helà ! Je reviens d'entre les morts, avec la meilleure excuse de tous les temps... Des exams !

Je sors d'une semaine intensive de bac blanc, et forcément, comme je n'avais pas de jours "banalisés" pour réviser, ça s'est étaler sur tous mes week-end... Bon, résultat des courses, je pense m'en tirer assez bien. Peut-être moins bien en svt mais c'est pas grave. Je pense avoir assez bien géré les maths et la physique donc au niveau des coeff, ce sera spécialement mieux. Bref, assez parlé de moi ! Comme ma zone entre en période de vacances scolaires, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer (et réviser un peu le code...)

J'ai pu lire et relire vos reviews durant ma semaine d'épreuves, entre deux passages de révisions intensifs, et ça m'a fait le plus grand bien :)  
Je répondrai dans la semaine aux reviews, et je pense enfin en profiter pour lire un peu (chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis... eh bien, à se demander ce que je fais ici).

Considérez ce chapitre comme celui du week-end précédent ! Je publierai aussi à la fin de la semaine, histoire de rattarper un peu mon retard (et comme on se rapproche de la fin il serait sérieusement temps pour moi de me remettre à l'écriture... hm.

Enjoy !~

* * *

《Il va me le payer cher !》

Endo ne répondit rien au cri de rage de Someoka, préférant le silence, comme une grande majorité de l'équipe. Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires, interdits ; les affaires de Fudo avaient disparu. Endo se souvint de la poignée de main gênée de Ichinose et lui à la fin du match. Le magicien du terrain lui avait dit, embarrassé, qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il aurait préféré gagner le match "à la loyale". Endo lui avait répondu en souriant qu'ils auraient l'occasion de s'affronter à nouveau.

Mais Fudo... quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Tout le monde se le demandait, apparemment. La coach toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, suivie de Kido, sombre. Endo s'approcha de lui, torse nu, et l'entraîna dehors tandis que Natsumi faisait un bilan du match auprès des autres joueurs, évitant soigneusement dans un premier temps le sujet Fudo.

《On est d'accord, quelque chose clochait avec Fudo.》fit le gardien, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

《Il a fait perdre Legend Japan... pourquoi ?》

Endo avait eu l'impression que Fudo jouait contre l'équipe durant tout le match, et savait que Kido l'avait vu aussi. Le dernier point avait affirmé ses pensées : le but de Fudo depuis le début c'était ça, mener leur équipe à la défaite. Il avisa Kido, ne sachant quoi dire de plus, et se figea en constatant l'état de son meilleur ami. Le quatorze, malgré ses lunettes, avait l'air terrassé. Profondément sidéré. Blessé. Endo sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

《Tu sais, son tir... quand je l'ai arrêté, j'ai senti. J'ai senti toute sa rage, sa.. désolation. Kido, je crois que Fudo n'a jamais voulu faire ce qu'il a fait. J'ai presque ressenti une lame qui me transperçait le coeur. Son désespoir était pratiquement palpable.》

《Je sais.》

Kido se redressa un peu.

《Il a raison, je le connais par coeur.》murmura le quatorze.《Il n'aurait jamais fait ça.》

Il lui fallait trouver la raison qui l'avait poussé à un tel geste. S'il y avait un objet de pression ultime pour Fudo, c'était sa mère. Mais qui, et pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu faire perdre Legend Japan ? Endo passa sa main dans ses cheveux, fatigué.

《Je vais calmer l'équipe. En attendant, retrouve-le, essaie de le faire parler ; je suis sûr qu'on peut l'aider.》

Kido hocha la tête. Il allait repartir lorsqu'Endo lança, souriant gentiment.

《Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, à propos de Goenji l'autre jour ?》

《Oui.》

Comment l'oublier ? Kido n'avait pas cru possible qu'on puisse prendre ce genre de découverte à la légère. Ils marchaient sur le sable côte à côte, la nuit était tombée depuis des lustres. C'était juste après la soirée d'anniversaire. Ils avaient marché en silence, et puis Endo s'était arrêté brusquement, pour lui dire : "j'aime vraiment Goenji". Et lorsque Kido l'avait avisé, à la fois perplexe et choqué, il avait ri en disant que c'était agréable, comme sentiment. Il ne comptait pas le dire, ou se poser des questions pendant des heures. Juste profiter de ce que la vie lui offrirait par la suite. Ce qu'il ressentait envers le blond était à toute épreuve, un peu comme sa passion pour le foot l'avait toujours été. C'était un sentiment plein de pureté, avait dit Endo, et se torturer était du gâchis : il fallait aimer, comme on respire, le faire parce que c'était humain, et c'est tout.

Kido cilla.

《Je pense qu'au fond, et même si aucun de vous deux ne veut vraiment l'admettre, Fudo t'attends, toi, personnellement.》sourit le capitaine.《Et qu'au fond, toi aussi, tu ne demandes qu'à le rejoindre.》

Le châtain déglutit. Il n'était pas comme Endo, et n'avait jamais pris les poisons de la vie comme des présents. Il secoua la tête. Il devait retrouver Fudo. Pour la suite, il improviserait.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, tandis que le gardien, souriant, entrait dans les vestiaires pour rendre leur calme aux joueurs.

 _Fudo, dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ?_

* * *

 _《_ _Ta mère a été emmenée par son nouveau docteur, Tsunada-san. Il est confiant, et les retours de son opération sont pour le moment plutôt positifs._ _》_

《Ok.》

Fudo soupira de soulagement.

《 _Dis, c'est quand même dingue non, qu'elle ait été prise en charge aussi vite par un chirurgien aussi compétent..._ 》poursuivit Fuyuka.《 _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ 》

《On a eu de la chance, c'est tout.》fit Fudo.

《 _J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de louche là-dessous._ 》

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il continuait à marcher dans la nuit tombante, quittant le mémorial de Kageyama où il s'était arrêté. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait quelque chose à dire à Kido, parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester sur l'île. Il espérait que le quatorze penserait à se rendre sur la terrasse ; tout ce que Kido avait à savoir, Fudo l'avait traduit en un mot. Il fallait que Kido fasse le reste du chemin seul.

Il faisait encore doux, et les gens se promenaient doucement sur les bords de mer. Lui, il marchait avec précipitation, agacé par les rires des enfants et l'air de bonheur qu'il respirait. Il enfonça un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il devait disparaître un moment, se mettre hors de portée de Legend Japan, pour ne pas avoir à répondre à leurs questions, mais aussi se cacher de Kageyama. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce manipulateur.

《 _Fudo, Natsumi m'a appelée ; où est-ce que tu es ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ _》_

Il tiqua. Elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

《Ecoute, on est pas amis. Tu t'occupes de ma mère à l'hosto et je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais on-est-pas-amis. Alors lâche-moi.》

Il soupira.

《Mais tiens-moi au courant.》marmonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche de hoodie, et accéléra le pas. Bizarrement il y avait de moins en moins de monde dans les rues. Il s'enfouit un peu plus sous sa casquette.

Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'une voiture le suivait plus haut dans l'avenue principale. Il prit une autre direction, s'enfonça dans les petites rues en courant.

《Où crois-tu aller, Fudo ?》

Il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba minablement au sol, aux pieds de l'homme de l'ombre. Il réalisa que le "quelque chose" qui l'avait fait trébuché était en fait un des hommes de main de Kageyama. Ils étaient plusieurs. Encerclé, il se redressa.

《J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Legend Japan a perdu, j'ai honoré ma part, maintenant je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous.》siffla-t-il, ses cheveux collant à ses tempes humides.

《Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis ? Si tu étais droit dans tes bottes, alors pourquoi t'enfuis-tu ainsi ?》

《Je vous connais ! Vous avez une sale magouille.》

L'homme sourit.

《Tu devrais me suivre. Avant de le docteur Tsunaba ne coupe accidentellement une artère vitale dans le corps ouvert de ta maman.》

Fudo sentit une rage et une terreur surpuissante s'abattre sur lui, lui mettant les larmes aux yeux. Kageyama s'écarta pour lui faire signe de monter dans la voiture noire au bout de la ruelle. Le brun déglutit, la gorge nouée. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué..?

* * *

Endo arpentait l'auberge de fond en comble depuis une éternité maintenant. Il avait fouillé l'endroit de fond en comble, de la plage jusqu'au terrain commun où il lui arrivait de s'entraîner. Mais où était-il passé ? Il voulut sortir du foyer et tomba nez à nez avec Midorikawa.

《Endo..!》fit le vert, surpris.

《Midorikawa ?》

Le gardien fit un pas en arrière et ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer.

《Excuse-moi, je cherche Goenji. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?》essaya-t-il avant que son ami ne secoue négativement la tête.

《Je cherche Hiroto, je ne le trouve pas non plus.》

《Hiroto ?》

Les deux se tournèrent vers celui qui venait d'arriver, Kazemaru. Il semblait un peu dépité par leur défaite, comme tous les autres, mais s'approcha de son capitaine et de son manageur en passant sa main dans sa nuque.

《J'ai vu Hiroto et Goenji quitter l'auberge tout à l'heure. Ils... ils m'avaient demandé de le dire à personne.》

《Ils sont partis ensembles ? Pour quoi faire ?》s'étonna Endo.

Kazemaru haussa les épaules. Midorikawa lança un regard inquiet à son capitaine.

《Ils sont partis à la recherche de Fudo ? Tous les trois, ils ont passé pas mal de temps ensembles ces temps-ci.》

《Tu crois ?》Endo fronça les sourcils.《Non, Goenji m'aurait dit s'il avait voulu poursuivre Fudo. Et puis, ils savent que Kido est déjà à sa recherche.》

《A ce propos...》

Haruna se détacha de l'ombre et les rejoignit, l'air terriblement inquiète. Elle devait penser à son frère, qui était parti après sa discussion avec Endo, et n'avait dit à personne où il allait.

《Je n'arrive pas à le joindre, j'ai aucune idée d'où il est. Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles ?》

Les jeunes hommes firent non de la tête. Endo finit par leur conseiller de se détendre un peu, et de dormir un peu. La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, il fallait se reposer pour avoir les idées au clair. Il réussit à convaincre ses amis, qui soupirèrent en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, lentement. Endo prit son téléphone. Toujours pas de réponse de Goenji à son message. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le blond ne lui avait rien dit avant de partir à la recherche de Fudo. Kido avait raison.

Quelque chose clochait.

* * *

Goenji déglutit, entrant dans le bureau de Phœnix au Blu Notte. Il avisa rapidement les autres, appelés également, et se plaça à leurs côtés en silence. Hiroto lui lança un regard interdit. Une demoiselle passa avec des verres d'eau, qu'ils prirent tous avec gratitude : il faisait encore chaud, alors que la nuit était tombée, et ils semblaient tous avoir couru pour venir.

《Bien, je pense que tout le monde est là.》déclara de médecin, satisfait.《Nous allons pouvoir commencer.》

《Attendez, Fudo n'est pas là.》osa Hiroto entre deux gorgée.

《Ah oui...》rigola Phœnix, moqueur.《Le traître ?》

Goenji sentit un frisson fondre dans sa colonne vertébrale, alors que Hiroto déglutissait sombrement. Le brun corbeau se redressa.

《Fudo n'est pas concerné par votre affaire. Vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai dit à propos de l'équipe ? Les Corbo ? Eh bien, il est temps de mettre ça en pratique.》

Il désigna du regard onze mannequins en aluminium portant des tenues de carnaval, noires, un chapeau et une cape. On aurait dit un costume de méchant de dessin animé.

《Il s'agit là de vos maillots. Vous avez un match cette nuit.》

《Quoi ?》

Marco Felicita, l'italien.

《Un match en pleine nuit ? Mais contre qui ?》

《Hmm, voyons voir... Orpheus, ça vous dit quelque chose ?》

Quoi ?! Goenji crut que son coeur avait arrêté de battre. L'équipe italienne ? Il se souvint du sourire éclatant de son capitaine lorsqu'il parlait de Fidio et des autres. Ils étaient leurs amis. Si ils les reconnaissaient, et les dénonçaient à Endo...

《Vous n'aviez jamais dit qu'on se battrait contre les équipes du tournoi.》intervint-il donc.《Qui a prévu cette rencontre ?》

《J'en suis l'unique demandeur.》

Phœnix croisa les bras, très sérieux. Il avait quitté son masque de scientifique charismatique et beau parleur.

《Vous allez mettre ces costumes, qui garantiront votre anonymat. Vous irez sur le domaine d'Orpheus, et détruirez leur terrain de foot. Lorsqu'ils arriveront sur le terrain pour vous en empêcher, vous les provoquerez en match. Et une fois que vous aurez gagné, vous mettrez le feu à leur auberge.》

Le blond était terrorisé. Cet homme... mais qui était-il. Il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais le regard ambré du docteur était le plus sérieux du monde. Il reprit ses esprits avant les autres.

《Nous ne ferons jamais ça !》

《Vous n'avez pas le choix.》sourit Phœnix.《Vous consommez mes médicaments, des produits considérés par le comité de football du tournoi comme des dopants.》

Plusieurs verres se brisèrent au sol dans la surprise de la révélation.

《Vous serez bientôt prêts à livrer votre match.》

《Vous ne pouvez pas..!》s'exclama Goenji, terrorisé.

《Si, je peux. D'ailleurs, si vous refusez, je peux dénoncer la plupart d'entre vous. Et je pense que le comité ne va pas accueillir ça d'un bon oeil.》

L'attaquant de feu crispa ses poings. Ils étaient piégés. Hiroto déglutit et lui jeta un regard incertain ; ils ne pouvaient qu'accepter.

《Très bien.》déclara Marco Felicita.《Nous ferons ce que vous demandez.》

Phœnix lâcha un sourire satisfait.

《Epatez-moi, mes petits oiseaux.》

* * *

Un chahut inhabituel habitait le réfectoire lorsque Endo se leva le lendemain. Il s'approcha de la table de Someoka, et les joueurs s'écartèrent pour le laisser voir.

《C'est scandaleux !》

《Comment ce genre de chose peut arriver à Liocott ?!》

《D'abord la trahison de Fudo, maintenant ça ? Ce tournoi commence à sentir le roussi.》grommela celui aux cheveux rose.

Endo saisit son journal pour lire le titre et voir la photo. Un groupe de terroristes masqués qui revendiquaient s'appeler les Corbos, avait déclenché un match en pleine nuit dans le quartier italien, avant de les terrasser 10-1 et de mettre feu à l'auberge. Endo retint son souffle. Heureusement, quelqu'un avait appelé les pompiers peu avant le drame, l'incendie avait été rapidement maîtrisé et il n'y avait eu aucun blessé. L'équipe Italienne cependant avait encaissé un sacré coup et semblaient encore mal en point. La police avait enquêté sans beaucoup de résultats pour l'instant, et aucun des joueurs d'Orpheus n'était capable d'identifier les criminels. On supposait qu'ils étaient encore sur l'île et le comité avait déployé les grands moyens pour les faire arrêter, limitant au maximum les départs.

Endo lut le témoignage de Fidio en déglutissant.

《On a eu de la chance que Goenji, Hiroto et Kido n'aient pas été dans le quartier italien la nuit dernière, c'est le carnage...》fit remarquer Haruna, soulagée.

《Si ils avaient été là-bas, ils auraient pris la défense d'Orpheus, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !》s'emporta Someoka.《Pas vrai Goenji ?》

Le blond ne réagit pas tout de suite. Le rose dut réitérer sa remarque pour qu'il finisse par acquiescer, souriant avec hésitation.

《Ça ne va pas Goenji ?》fit Tsunami, surpris par son manque de réaction.

《Si si... je suis juste... inquiet.》

《Inquiet ? Pour quoi ? Me dis pas que c'est pour Fudo.》railla le joueurs aux cheveux roses.《On a bien assez de Kido qui s'inquiète. Je veux dire, c'est un traître. S'il n'est pas à fond avec Legend Japan, bon débarras.》

《Someoka-kun... on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a...》tenta Fubuki.

《Pourquoi ? Ça parait évident, il veut nous faire perdre parce qu'on ne le mettait pas assez en avant et qu'on ne faisait confiance qu'en Kido.》fit sombrement Kazemaru.

《Dis comme ça on dirait qu'on est les fautifs.》soupira l'attaquant de glace.

《Kazemaru a raison.》maugréa Someoka.《On lui a donné sa chance et voilà ce qu'il en a fait ! A cause de lui on risque l'élimination !》

《Rien n'est perdu.》

Kido venait de rejoindre le réfectoire. Il était pâle, et semblait fatigué. Someoka lui laissa sa chaise mais le châtain déclina poliment restant fièrement debout avec ses béquilles. Tous savaient que le châtain était rentré tard, après avoir cherché Fudo sur toute l'île. Il reprit.

《On a perdu ce match, mais pas le tournoi. Si Unicorn ne gagne pas son prochain match, et si on marque plus de 3 points contre Orpheus, on peut atteindre les demies-finales.》

《Ça fait pas mal de "si", ça.》marmonna le rose.

《C'est vrai.》reprit le défenseur aux cheveux bleus.《J'avoue que je comprends pas trop pourquoi tu le cherches avec tant d'acharnement. Tu devrais te reposer, pour jouer le prochain match avec nous.》

Kido resta silencieux un moment, croisa le regard de Endo.

《Il y a des choses qu'on doit faire. Parce que c'est humain et c'est tout.》

Le silence qui accueillit sa réponse fut brisé par Endo. Le capitaine se redressa, calme, et très sérieux.

《Les gars, je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre sur cette île.》

Son regard effleura le blond, qui baissa juste les yeux.

《Restez prudents. Legend Japan pourrait être pris pour cible à son tour. Aucune équipe n'est à l'abri de ces Corbos.》

Les joueurs s'avisèrent, inquiets. Goenji croisa le regard sombre de Hiroto, et déglutit. Natsumi soupira depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle finit quitter le réfectoire, discrètement, salua Kabeyama, qui venait de se levait et se demandait à son tour pourquoi tout ce raffut. Elle entra dans son bureau, vérifia son portable : un message de Fuyuka.

-Je n'arrive plus à joindre Fudo, j'ignore où il est. Sa mère se remets bien de son opération.-

Natsumi se mordilla la lèvre. Est-ce que l'opération de sa mère avait un lien avec cette étrange histoire ? Elle s'assit, alluma son ordinateur portable.

Le coach Kudo avait peut-être du nouveau de son côté.

* * *

Finalement... Ah, que ce petit monde est compliqué ! Pour celles qui se demanderaient, j'en suis à l'écriture du 18e chapitre, qui devrait être le dernier ou l'avant dernier. Bon, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas écrit, du fait de mes exams mais je vais m'y remettre progressivement.

N'hésitez pas à réagir dans les reviews à propos des Corbos, de Kageyama, et de vos idées pour la suite ! ;)

Et pour le petit instant émotif, sachez que c'est dans des moments comme ça, quand je croule sous le travail à ne plus en voir le plafond de ma petite chambre, que je me rends compte qu'écrire et partager est une des plus belles choses qui aient pu m'arriver. J'en profiterai aussi longtemps que je pourrais :)

Bisous et à samedi/dimanche prochain ! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello ! Enfin le chapitre 16 ! Je n'ai pas publié hier, je rentrais de la piscine et j'étais littéralement fichue x) Je me suis coupé les cheveux au passage ! C'est fou ce que la coupe au carré est rafraichissante ! Et vous, vous avez plutôt les cheveux courts ou longs ? Bref, sans plus attendre la suite ! :)

Au passage ! Je remercie Rin si elle passe par là : j'ai lu tes reviews et ça m'a fait très plaisir, vraiment. Alors merci encore et j'espère que mes autres fics te plairont aussi ! :D

* * *

Les choses allaient trop vite. Goenji avait à peine de temps de réfléchir. Et en fin de compte, mieux valait ne pas réfléchir. Laisser son corps faire ce pour quoi il avait été entraîné, peu importe où, comment, contre quelle équipe. Il jeta un regard vers Hiroto, qui le suivait de près, et passa sans mal la défense adverse.

Il se sentait sale. Son organisme lui semblait illégitime.

Le produit dopant de Phœnix était terriblement efficace, il annihilait toutes ses barrières physiques, le menaient à son objectif. Le prix a payer était élevé ; la dernière fois, ses muscles s'étaient tétanisés tout le reste de la nuit -il n'avait presque pas pu fermer l'oeil.

Il prépara son tir, sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin de technique pour marquer ; la drogue le rendait surpuissant.

《Forteresse Imprenable !》

Son tir brisa en morceau les techniques des argentins, et s'enfouit dans les cages en tourbillonnant, brûlant presque les filets avec la rotation. Les Corbos menaient 10-1. Marco, l'italien et capitaine de l'équipe siffla pour demander à ses joueurs de se replier. Goenji avisa son meneur craquer une allumette pour la jeter sur les marches de l'auberge argentine, préalablement arrosées d'essence. Aucun des argentins ne put protester, réduits en miette par la puissance artificielle des joueurs de Phœnix. Le blond s'approcha de son capitaine : ils avaient l'ordre de ne pas parler, au cas où on tentait de les démasquer. Ni cela, ni les techniques, tout ce qui rendait possible une identification était proscrit par Phœnix.

《Marco.》fit-il, assez près pour ne pas avoir à hausser la voix.

Le milieu de terrain releva la tête vers lui.

《Tu as vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'auberge ?》demanda-t-il.

《Oui, on a fait assez de bruit pour faire sortir tout le monde.》

《J'ai appelé les pompiers. On doit se dépêcher de partir.》intervint Hiroto.

Marco hocha la tête et fit signe à ses coéquipiers ; retour au nid.

* * *

Phœnix avisa le cadre sur son bureau, pensif. Son fils y souriait, brandissant gaiement sa toute première coupe de football. Il semblait si heureux que la photo ne parvenait à contenir l'irradiation de son bonheur. L'homme retourna le cadre. Il détestait le foot.

Kageyama se tenait à la fenêtre, buvant son thé avec flegme, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait rien perdu de son manège.

《Nous ne sommes pas différents vous et moi.》dit-il gravement, la moitié de son visage plongé dans la pénombre.《Notre haine a la même origine, un amour profond.》

《Vous vous essayez à la poésie ?》railla Phœnix.

Il reprit son calme, réajustant sa cravate sous sa blouse blanche. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas avoir des affaires personnelles au bureau : c'était déstabilisant. Il retirerait ce cadre de lui-même en fin de journée.

《Nous ne sommes pas pareils.》ajouta-t-il.《Vous aimez le football, au fond de vous, et c'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez faire une croix dessus, quitte à faire le mal. Moi, je le hais. Je fais le mal volontairement.》

《Vous êtes jeunes. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.》

Le vieil homme finit son thé, perdu dans l'admiration de la vue depuis ce bureau au Blu Notte. Le médecin remarqua son air serein.

《Et Fudo, qu'en avez-vous fait, après tout ? Je vous avais dit qu'il nous encombrerait. Sans vous, je n'aurai jamais accepté de l'inclure dans le projet.》

《Son problème est aussi sa qualité principale. L'intelligence, Phœnix. Quelle plaie.》

《Bien sûr oui. C'est une malédiction vous allez me dire ?》

《Je connais beaucoup d'exemples.》

L'homme cilla. Est-ce que le vieux survivant parlait de Kido Yuuto, et de toutes ces choses de son passé ? Phœnix avait toujours été plutôt curieux. Lorsqu'il avait sauvé la vie de l'homme, on lui avait demandé de ne rien chercher à savoir sur lui, qu'il était hors la loi et aurait une nouvelle identité à partir de là. Longtemps, le docteur avait appelé son partenaire "le mystérieux". C'était le seul surnom qu'avait toléré WSR, lors de son contrat chez eux.

《Je garde Fudo précieusement dans un endroit tenu secret, afin qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper ou de donner son signalement.》

《Même s'il le faisait, son équipe doit le haïr après sa trahison.》

《N'en soyez pas si sûr : Legend Japan est plein de surprise. D'ailleurs, et heureusement, c'est peut-être le cas de quelques-uns, mais pas le cas de celui que j'attends.》

L'homme attendit une explication, sans être sûr de l'obtenir. Kageyama attendait quelqu'un ? Le vieil homme s'approcha, posa sa tasse vide sur son bureau et prit congé, prétextant qu'il devait rendre visite au détenu. Phœnix hocha la tête, le salua, alors même que l'accueil du Blu Notte lui annonçait l'arrivée des Corbos. Bien.

L'équipe monta par ascenseur et entra dans son bureau en silence. Un silence d'hécatombe, ou de fin du monde. Les jeunes ne s'habituaient pas à leur identité d'assassin ? L'homme sourit : des assassins, ils l'étaient tous à la base.

《Alors ?》fit-il, d'un ton exigeant.

Tous les joueurs restèrent silencieux sauf Marco, le capitaine.

《10-1, comme promis.》

《Et l'auberge ?》

《Incendiée.》

《Bien.》

Les joueurs se regardèrent, perplexes, et le médecin jugea qu'il était temps de leur donner le nom de leur prochain adversaire.

《Vous jouerez votre prochain carnage contre l'équipe japonaise, Legend Japan. Ils ont un match officiel contre l'Italie prochainement, je ne voudrais pas que nos chers joueurs d'Orpheus partent désavantagés.》

《Comment ?》

Phœnix avisa de flamboyant attaquant des Corbos, Goenji Shuuya. Il savait inspirer un certain mépris au blond, du fait de ses sales coups à répétition. Cet ultimatum allait lui donner une chance de rentrer dans les rangs. Le jeune homme sortit du groupe, suivi par son ami aux cheveux rouges, un peu plus discret.

《Je refuse. Je ne le ferai pas, pas contre mon équipe. J'ai pas signé pour ça !》

《C'est le prix à payer. Tu crois que ta tendinite est guérie ? Sans Excelsior, tu ne tiendrais même pas debout !》

《Et je préfère encore ça. Je ne ferai pas de mal à Inazuma Legend Japan, et vous en empêcherai coûte que coûte.》

《Vraiment ?》

Phœnix joignit ses mains sur son bureau, dans la position de grand méchant qu'il préférait. Le nombre de fois où il avait joué un méchant en jouant avec son fils lui servait finalement.

《Et toi, Hiroto ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu es du même avis que ton ami ?》

Le silence qui accueillit la question intrigua comme prévu le blond, qui se tourna pour faire face à son coéquipier.

《Hiroto...》

《Je... Midorikawa va être opérer la semaine prochaine... je ne veux pas tout gâcher, pas encore.》

《Tu ferais du mal à notre équipe pour ça, tu en serais capable ?!》

《Tu les connais ! Ils savent se défendre !》

《Et tu crois que Orpheus et The Empire ne se sont pas défendus ?! C'est une mauvaise idée. En plus, on va se faire griller. Ils nous connaissent, ils devineront notre jeu, et de toute façon, on sera absent, ils...》

《Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?》Hiroto reprit sa respiration. Il n'était pas plus serein de le dix.《C'est une humiliation à passer. Ça n'empêchera pas Legend Japan de gagner les FFI !》

《Et si quelqu'un était blessé ?》

Phœnix adorait voir ça. Une fratrie qui se déchire, ça lui donnait raison sur tout. Le football était mauvais, il fallait que les gens s'en rendent compte, et qu'ils l'éradiquent par eux-mêmes. Et quoi de mieux qu'une milice de terroristes footballeurs pour semer la terreur dans les esprits ?

《Personne ne sera blessé.》dit calmement Hiroto.

《C'est un souhait que tu fais, tu ne dis pas la vérité.》murmura le blond.

L'attaquant se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il l'avisait depuis son fauteuil de bureau. Ses cheveux mi-longs et lâches sur ses épaules lui donnaient vraiment un air angélique. Cette innocence, dans sa détermination, c'était sa seule faiblesse.

《Je ne veux pas y participer.》dit-il.

Un rire échappa au scientifique, sombre et terrible.

《Crois-tu avoir le choix, Goenji ? Je te rappelle que sans moi tu peux dire adieu au tournoi. En plus je t'ai déjà fait consommer mon produit dopant. N'importe quelle inspection sanitaire du comité sera apte à en relever des traces dans ton organisme. Et tu serais banni des FFI pour cette faute.》

Goenji déglutit. L'homme souriait calmement, un silence de plombs pesait sur la salle. Il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Fudo fixait silencieusement les coins de sa cage, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette cellule avait tout d'une prison. Les barreaux descendaient du plafond pour s'ancrer dans le sol, comme des plantes de métal, et sa couchette était aussi confortable que le parterre. Il y avait une sorte de bouche d'aération en haut de la pièce, qui débouchait sur une arrière cours déserte et la mer. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire à présent. Sa mère était entre de bonnes mains tant qu'il serait là, et en plus, l'équipe avait sûrement des envies de meurtre à son sujet. Il supposait qu'il pouvait rester là.

《Dis-moi, tu crois que Legend Japan est prêt à connaître la trahison de Hiroto et Goenji ?》

Kageyama lui parlait depuis le couloir. Le brun se redressa, surpris ; comment ça, la trahison ?

《Les Corbos vont se battre contre Legend Japan.》

Fudo mit un instant à réagir. Alors voilà le plan, voilà ce qui sentait mauvais depuis le début : ils s'étaient tous lamentablement fait avoir, et allaient détruire Inazuma Legend Japan d'eux-mêmes, après tout ce que l'équipe, tout ce qu'Endo avaient fait pour eux. D'un côté, Fudo se sentait rassuré de ne pas être le seul traître, mais il comprenait aussi parfaitement ce que ça impliquait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça, même si rien n'était perdu pour l'équipe, et que, Kido l'avait sûrement déjà deviné, ils pouvaient toujours accéder aux demies-finales à condition de marquer assez de but au prochain match.

La trahison de Hiroto et Goenji achèverait le moral de Legend Japan, et si les attaquants étaient renvoyés, alors la sélection japonaise n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner le mondial.

《Tu penses à ton équipe ?》demandait le vieil homme de son ton froid, depuis le corridor sombre. Des lunettes de soleil noires empêchaient le brun de lire dans son regard, mais le milieu s'était habitué, à force de fréquenter Kido.

《Je pense que je ne devrai pas être ici.》répondit-il donc.《Je pense que vous auriez dû m'envoyer au Japon, retrouver ma mère et fermer ma grande gueule. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me gardez ici ?》

Question rhétorique en quelques sortes puisque le stratège savait déjà très bien ce qu'il faisait là. Il l'avait deviné depuis bien longtemps, depuis le début de leur partenariat ; la vraie motivation de Kageyama à aider Phœnix.

《Après tout ce temps, vous faîtes encore une fixette sur Kido ? Vous espérez quoi, qu'il va me retrouver parce qu'au fond, il sait que je n'aurai pas trahi l'équipe sans une bonne raison ? Ces conneries m'étonnent de votre part. Vous m'aviez habitué à des scénarios plus réfléchis.》grogna-t-il.

Plus tordus surtout. Il y a avait un lien entre Kido et Kageyama, que le huit ne pouvait scientifiquement expliquer. L'ex commandant de la Teikoku Gakuen avait le don de toujours trouver un moyen de faire revenir le châtain vers lui.

《Les coups les plus classiques marchent souvent le mieux.》dit calmement l'homme sans relever le dégoût dans sa voix.《Kido reviendra, Kido me revient toujours.》

《Mais vous êtes bouché ? Il veut pas de vous ! Vous le faîte flipper, et c'est normal, parce que vous êtes cinglé. Votre mort est la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver, et vous avez quand même le culot de revenir, dix ans plus tard, me kidnapper et imaginer qu'il se lancera à ma recherche ?》

Il laissait exploser toute sa rage. Fudo avait une dent contre lui depuis qu'il l'avait laissé tomber après l'échec de l'équipe Shin Teikoku, et avait considéré s'être vengé après avoir déjoué ses plans pour Orpheus. Il avait fini par se dire que ce n'était pas un type si affreux, et que peut-être ils se ressemblaient un peu dans le fond : un amour immuable pour le football, mais l'impossibilité de l'exprimer.

Il se souvenait de Kido, suite à sa mort, dix ans auparavant, abattu, sous le choc, mais conscient que c'était le meilleur dénouement possible. Il se souvenait de la tristesse et du soulagement profond dans sa voix, suite à l'accident.

Et il avait vu Kido grandir seul, définitivement libéré des brides de son commandant, de l'ombre qui jusque-là, et sans qu'il le sache, guidait le moindre de ses pas, la moindre de ses décisions. Il avait grandi comme une pousse germe dans des cendres, utilisant ce qu'il lui restait du passé pour devenir sa propre personne, indépendante, affranchie, le Kido qu'il connaissait.

Et qu'il appréciait.

《Je ne lui ferai plus de mal.》déclarait tranquillement l'homme dans l'obscurité.《Je veux le revoir. C'est tout.》

《De la merde !》

Fudo inspira profondément pour se calmer.

《Et puis, il ne viendra pas pour moi. Vous le connaissez, vous auriez dû enlever Haruna ou l'autre, là, n'a-qu'un-oeil.》

《Quelle basse estime de toi, Fudo.》se moqua froidement l'homme. 《Il viendra. Inazuma Legend Japan ne peut pas gagner sans toi, l'attaquant de feu et l'ancien extraterrestre.》

Le brun garda le silence, incertain. Est-ce que Kageyama était en train de dire que..?

《Kudo et Hibiki font des recherches sur Phœnix et moi, sans savoir qui nous sommes. Ils savent qu'il se trame quelque chose à Liocott. Alors voilà la vraie histoire. Il y a dix ans, Phœnix a été employé par la WSR pour me maintenir en vie. Pour cet exploit, la société a offert à son fils une place dans une équipe junior très reconnue. Le garçon s'appelle Taiyo Amemiya.》

Kageyama se pencha dans l'ombre du couloir pour faire glisser quelque chose au sol, et le jeune milieu japonais vit un téléphone portable sécurisé rouler entre les barreaux de la cellule et parvenir à ses pieds. Il le ramassa et l'ouvrit, reconnaissant le numéro de Fuyuka enregistré, et aucun moyen d'en entrer un autre. Il se redressa, alors que l'ombre partait et se leva pour l'interpeller :

《Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous aviez renoncé au mal avant votre... disparition.》

《C'est évident non ? Phoenix n'a pas tort, voilà tout. Vous refusez d'admettre que le football peut aussi blesser. Vous vous y cantonnez comme à une drogue. Regarde l'état de ton équipe ; le schizophrène est rongé de peur à l'idée d'être relégué au rang de défenseur, l'extraterrestre souffre d'une terrible culpabilité, et l'attaquant de feu est prêt à tous les sacrifices tant qu'il peut rester aux côtés de son capitaine. Et je ne parle même pas de vos différents, entre stratèges, ni de l'autorité fantôme de votre coach. Le football vous vampirise, et vous continuez à croire qu'il est bon pour vous.》

《On ne se sent jamais mieux qu'avec un ballon aux pieds. Demandez à Kido, il vous le dira. C'est une échappatoire.》

《De lui-même, un drogué n'admet pas sa dépendance, et désire encore moins se soigner. Je ne veux que son bien, et puisqu'il ne veut pas entendre raison...》

L'homme laissa sa phrase en suspens. Fudo détestait cette sensation : comme si il savait qu'au fond, Kageyama n'avait pas tort.

《De quel côté êtes-vous ?》s'enquit-il, accablé.

Il perçut un mouvement, comme si Kageyama lui faisait face un instant.

《Du côté de Kido Yuuto, bien sûr.》

Sur ce, il disparut. Fudo avisa le portable et déglutit. Taiyo Amemiya, hein ? Fuyuka pouvait peut-être le renseigner, il lui suffisait de se rendre aux archives de la fédération d'Inazuma de football et de fouiller un peu. Mais que dire si elle lui posait des questions ? Il verrait bien. Il alluma l'appareil, surveillant le couloir, et appela l'infirmière.

Et puis il prendrait des nouvelles de sa maman, au passage.

* * *

《Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis ?》

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et les deux hommes s'avisèrent, pensifs. Le soir tombait dans la petite ville, et malgré la lumière qu'on voyait s'en échapper, le Rairaken était fermé au public. Les deux ex-coachs de Raimon et Inazuma Japan étaient penchés sur les dossiers qu'avaient apporté la jeune infirmière, et les étudiaient sérieusement, minutieusement.

《La WSR, j'aurai dû m'en douter...》grogna le plus âgé.

Kudo soupira.

《Alors Fudo a dit que ce jeune Amemiya Taiyo était le fils de Fenikkusu Taiyo ? Quel rapport son cas a avec la WSR ?》

《Amemiya-kun ne portait pas de prothèses, j'ai vérifié dans la base de donnée de l'hôpital. Il était cardiaque. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi la WSR l'a intégré à cette équipe junior il y a dix ans.》

《Le document dit que la WSR n'est pas responsable de son décès. Le pauvre gosse, il a trop donné dans un match et son coeur a lâché...》fit Hibiki en consultant un dossier.

《Mais comment Fudo a-t-il eu cette info ?》marmonna Kudo, les sourcils froncés dans l'effort de concentration.

Fuyuka haussa les épaules, le brun avait refusé de le lui dire. Elle ne l'avait pas encore rappelé pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur Amemiya Taiyo.

《Est-ce que je lui transmets ce que nous avons découvert ?》demanda-t-elle.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent un instant. Kudo sembla peser les risques mentalement, mais il finit par hocher la tête.

《Et je préviens Natsumi.》ajouta-t-il.《Ça a peut-être un rapport avec les attaques terroristes des Corbos sur Liocott.》

La jeune fille déglutit et soupira, las.

Comment faisaient toujours son père et Legend Japan pour se retrouver dans ce genre d'histoires ?

Alors voilà ! Bon, je ne peux pas m'éterniser parce que je dois vite aller déjeuner, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions dans les commentaires ! Bisous ! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou les enfants ! (Enfin...)

Demain c'est la rentrée dans ma zone ! Du coup je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux qui rentrent et de binnes vacances à ceux qui y sont encore ! J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'y remettre, mais que voulez-vous..!

J'ai fini le chapitre 18, je commence le chapitre 19 ! J'espère avoir fiki d'ici la deadline x) Le chapitre 19 devrait être le dernier. En attendant je vous laisse lire et vous embrasse !

* * *

Les gens disaient que ce but signait son divorce avec l'équipe nationale du Japon. Les journalistes cherchaient encore un scoop quelques jours plus tôt, essayant de le retrouver, et bien malgré lui, Kido regardait ces flashes infos. Les reporters avaient des ressources qu'il n'avait pas pour retrouver la trace de celui que journaux et télévisions surnommaient le "Traître à la fratrie". Natsumi endiguait la rage médiatique tant bien que mal, et passait son temps à maudire le brun pour son geste. La coach avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à gérer, sans avoir besoin d'un scandale.

Le châtain avait repris les rênes de l'entraînement, en tant que pseudo coach puisque sa cheville ne lui permettait pas encore de jouer, au grand soulagement de Natsumi qui se délestait ainsi d'une charge colossale de travail, et il jonglait depuis entre les réunions stratégiques qu'il assumait seul, à essayer de percer les jeux adverses, la création les programmes des joueurs de Legend Japan, le kiné, et sa recherche acharnée de Fudo.

Sans lui, Kido savait que Inazuma Legend Japan ne ferait pas long feu au tournoi : seul, il avait du mal à tout gérer, l'équipe et la mise en place de tactiques, non pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de temps. Avec Fudo, il pouvait répartir les tâches, et c'était plus gérable. Et puis mine de rien, le brun avait de bonnes idées.

La présentatrice continuait de parler de tout et de rien, et finit par préciser qu'ils n'avaient rien de nouveau sur l'affaire du traître à la fratrie -il détestait ce nom-, et que des pistes étaient étudiées par la police pour savoir s'il avait été acheté. L'idée de tricherie aux FFI ne plaisait pas au comité, qui du fait, ne divulguait rien sur ce qu'ils savaient de Fudo, ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi, et surtout, où il était alors.

Il éteignit la télé : il était déjà 22h30, et avec le rythme de ces derniers jours, il était un peu fatigué. Il quitta le foyer, monta aux dortoirs et passa devant la chambre de Fudo pour parvenir à la sienne. La main sur sa poignée de porte, il hésita. Un regard vers la chambre de son équipier, incertain, et il esquissait un pas. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la chambre de Fudo, laissée à l'identique.

Voilà pourquoi Kido pensait que le brun n'avait pas quitté l'île ; il avait toutes ses affaires ici, son ordinateur portable ses vêtements...

Le stratège en titre ouvrit l'ordinateur et tenta d'entrer dans sa session, protégée par un code. Ce n'était apparemment pas "inazuma" (son code à lui), ni sa date de naissance. Il finit par abandonner. Comment pouvait-il deviner, il n'était pas espion, lui. Son regard se posa sur le cadre photo juste à côté, Fudo et sa mère, tous souriants. Le jeune homme sourit : oui il aimait ce cliché. Il démontrait tout l'amour que Fudo ressentait pour sa génitrice. Il serait prêt à tout pour elle.

Prêt à tout pour elle.

Prêt à... faire perdre Inazuma Legend Japan ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre et referma l'ordinateur, agacé. Non, ça n'avait pas de rapport, ou bien... Ou bien peut-être que si. Il fut saisi d'un frisson, attrapa le cadre et quitta la chambre en courant, faisant attention à sa cheville, ne ferma même pas la porte et dévala précautionneusement les escaliers vers le bureau de Natsumi.

Il entra sans frapper, la jeune femme se noyait dans une montagne de paperasse et leva vers lui un regard irrité, et fatigué.

《Kido-kun, que puis-je faire pour toi ?》dit-elle morosement, las.

《Fudo.》commença-t-il.《J'ai peut-être une idée de ce qui l'a poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait.》

La rouquine se redressa, piquée d'intérêt pour ce que disait son vis-à-vis.

《Je t'écoute.》fit-elle.

《Sa mère, elle est malade, non ? Et si... et si on lui avait proposé de payer son opération ou un truc du genre ?》

《J'ai parlé à Fuyuka, elle a dit que son cas était désespéré.》

Kido sentit ses propres épaules s'affaisser alors qu'il soupirait, déçu ; il avait cru tenir une piste. Il s'adossa à la porte, silencieux, incrédule.

《Attends.》fit soudain Natsumi, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose.

Elle se pencha sur son ordinateur portable pour le saisir et le poser par-dessus tous ses papiers. Kido s'approcha, fit le tour du bureau et jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle avait pu trouver.

《Dans ce mail, Fuyuka me dit que finalement ils ont trouvé un moyen de sauver sa mère, qu'un docteur venu spécialement des Etats-Unis l'a prise en charge parce que son cas l'intéressait. Elle avait une opération prévue le jour du match où Fudo a...》

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de téléphone de la jeune femme. Elle regarda autour d'elle, grommelant, chercha sous ses papiers avant de mettre la main dessus. Kido continua de lire les mails de Fuyuka pour voir si Natsumi n'avais rien raté d'important.

《Allo ?》fit finalement la jeune femme en décrochant.《Kudo-kantoku ! Attendez, Kido-kun est avec moi, je vais mettre en haut-parleur.》

Elle posa son téléphone sur le clavier de son ordinateur, activant le mode mains libres.

《 _Vous m'entendez ?_ 》dit le coach originel de la Legend Japan.

《Oui, on vous reçoit.》fit Kido.

《 _Bonsoir vous deux. On a des nouvelles importantes._ 》poursuivit l'homme.《 _Kido, je suppose que tu as remarqué qu'il se passe des choses étranges sur Liocott, récemment. Nous pensons que tous ces évènements sont liés._ 》

《Vous voulez dire, le but de Fudo, les opérations miraculeuses... même les Corbos ?》souffla le châtain, la gorge serrée.

《 _Fudo a appelé Fuyuka dans la soirée, il n'a pas dit où il était ni ce qu'il faisait, mais il nous a demandé de nous renseigner sur Taiyou Amemiya, un garçon qui est mort i ans d'une attaque cardiaque des suites d'un match de foot trop intensif. Le sponsor principal de son équipe était la WSR, une entreprise de prothèses sportives et de greffes bioniques. Son père avait obtenu un partenariat avec eux et pour le récompenser, la WSR avait offert une place pour son fils dans leur équipe principale._ 》

《 _On pense que le père essaie de se venger du monde du football, qui lui a pris son fils, et qu'il utilise la médecine sportive de la WSR, ainsi que des drogues dopantes de son invention pour attirer des joueurs et former les Corbos._ 》reprit Hibiki derrière.

《Dans le cas de Fudo, il lui a promis de faire opérer sa mère avec sa médecine avancée, en échange de quoi il devait faire perdre l'équipe, c'est ce que vous pensez ?》résuma le châtain, commençant à assembler les bouts.《Mais alors, où est Fudo ? Il le retient ?》

《Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à le garder, je ne comprends pas.》marmonna Natsumi.

《J'en suis certain, Fudo est toujours sur l'île. Mais où ?》

Le jeune homme se redressa. Il avisa le cadre qu'il avait pris dans sa chambre plus tôt, et contempla un moment la femme au sourire éclatant, et le fils, son regard sûr, droit et fier, tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui.

《Attendez, je récapitule. Le père de ce garçon veut se venger, il utilise la médecine sportive et les techniques de la WSR pour attirer des footballeurs et monter une équipe de surhommes qui terrorisent les joueurs sur Liocott.》dit Natsumi.《Et Fudo aurait pu accepter ça... alors peut-être qu'on a pas besoin de le chercher ?》

Kido fronça les sourcils.

《Tu insinues qu'il fait partie des Corbos désormais ?》grogna-t-il.

《Je n'insinue rien. C'est probablement le cas, Kido.》

Il se redressa, marcha de long en large dans la pièce alors que Kudo corroborait l'hypothèse précisant que c'est sans doute de cette façon qu'il avait mis la main sur le nom de Taiyo Amemiya. Kido n'en revenait pas... il n'avait pas pu être berné à ce point, tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec le brun n'avait pas pu être un mensonge, une mascarade... Fudo avait été obligé de faire tout ça, pour sa mère, il n'aurait jamais pu faire autrement. S'il était chez les Corbos, alors il ne pouvait qu'y être contraint. Le quatorze ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau et se prépara à partir lorsque la rouquine le retint.

《Où tu vas ?》demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

《Il nous a pas laissé tomber. Je le sais, il tient trop à Legend Japan, le but contre son camp était déjà terrible pour lui. S'il est sur l'île avec les Corbos, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire..》

《Kido, attends..!》

Natsumi saisit son téléphone et se lança à sa suite : le jeune homme quittait déjà l'auberge.

* * *

Un énorme fracas tira Endo de son sommeil. Il se leva de son lit, sonné, et se précipita à sa fenêtre : il crut que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre lorsqu'il constata qu'un groupe saccageait leur terrain d'entraînement. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute, c'était les Corbos.

Il saisit son jogging aux couleurs de l'équipe et se précipita hors de la chambre. Il évita de justesse Kabeyama, qui sortait de la sienne, intrigué par le raffut.

《Cap'taine ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?》marmonna-t-il.

Plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent à la volée avec un autre bruit de tôle.

《Endo !》s'exclama Fubuki.《Ils sont dehors, les Corbos !》

《En pleine nuit après une journée d'entraînement intensif, on est bien en veine, nous.》pesta Kazemaru, les yeux cernés de fatigue.

《Ils sont en train d'attaquer l'auberge, il va falloir défendre !》lança le gardien sans sourciller.《Réveillez les autres et rejoignez-moi en bas !》

Les joueurs acquiescèrent et obéirent alors que le capitaine dévalait les escaliers et sortait de l'auberge en courant. Les Corbos, tous de noir vêtus, relevèrent la tête à son arrivée, et celui qui semblait les diriger cessa de tirer dans les poubelles.

《Alors le voilà, Endo Mamoru, le capitaine de Legend Japan.》dit-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.《Plusieurs de mes joueurs sont de grands fans de toi.》

Lesdits joueurs ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Le capitaine des Corbos -Endo aurait juré reconnaitre un accent italien- le toisa silencieusement.

《Je préfère vous prévenir, Corbos, vous ne terrasserez pas Legend Japan.》lança Endo, imperturbable.

Il saisit son bandeau de tête, dans sa poche de survêtement, et le mit sur son crâne d'un geste habitué. Kazemaru et les autres le rejoignaient justement.

《Endo...》haleta le bleu, qui semblait avoir couru dans toute l'auberge.《Mauvaise nouvelle, aucune trace de Hiroto, Goenji et Kido. Kogure, Hijitaka et Haruna sont allés voir le feu d'artifice dans le centre-île, et pour ceux qui restent, on a tous la batterie à plat.》

《On se battra jusqu'au bout avec toi, Endo. Mais on est fichtrement désavantagés.》ajouta Sakuma.

《On a qu'un seul attaquant.》soupira Tsunami.《Et si on remonte Someoka, on aura plus de milieu de terrain.》

《Si on divise la défense on sera plus vulnérable...》intervint Kabeyama.

Endo hocha seulement la tête. Très bien, il était temps de prendre ses responsabilités en tant que capitaine. Il avait mené l'équipe jusqu'ici et avait juré de la porter plus loin encore. Comment en serait-il capable s'il ne pouvait même pas défendre ses amis ?

《Je ne vous forcerait pas. Si vous ne le sentez pas, ne vous blessez pas pour moi.》fit-il calmement.

《Tu crois qu'on va te laisser affronter ces types tout seul ?》s'exclama Someoka.《Rien ne peut vaincre Legend Japan tant qu'on reste solidaire !》

《Someoka a raison.》

Kazemaru sourit, satisfait par la tournure des choses ;

《L'union fait la force.》

Endo sourit à son tour, avant de fixer le capitaine des Corbos avec cette même détermination brûlant au fond des yeux. L'adversaire semblait avoir un ballon, et leur faisait signe de se mettre en place sur le terrain. Goenji sentait son corps entier trembler de rage et de honte. Il se sentait lâche, tellement lâche. Il déglutit, s'approcha de Marco, tentant de dissimuler son angoisse.

《Marco, j'y arriverai pas. Je suis juste incapable de tirer à en briser les côtes d'un adversaire... pas quand cet adversaire est mon capitaine.》

《Dans ce cas, fais la passe à Hiroto.》

《Je ne ferai rien qui puisse blesser mes équipiers, j'en suis incapable.》

L'italien l'avisa, avant de rehausser son masque, et le blond fit de même.

《Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de tes actes.》finit par dire le capitaine des Corbos.

Et comme si Goenji était désormais maître de lui, il s'éloigna, tout en lui faisant signe de rejoindre sa place en attaque. Hiroto l'attendait, perplexe lui aussi, et au loin, dans les cages adverses, Endo prenait témérairement ses appuis. Le blond ferma les yeux, se préparant pour l'engagement ; Legend Japan était fichtrement désavantagée... jamais l'instant où le match prenait sa source ne lui avait sonné si lugubre. Il osait à peine bouger. Hiroto posa sa main sur son épaule, encourageant, et il sut, bien au fond de lui, qu'il n'irait pas au bout du match. Il plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami et, dans une dynamique de désespoir, il engagea la partie.

* * *

《Kido !》

Le châtain arrivait sur l'esplanade accueillant le mémorial de Kageyama. Il était sûr de trouver quelque chose ici, c'était certain ; c'est ici que tout avait commencé, pour lui, pour eux, si il y avait quelque chose à trouver, alors c'était ici. Il fit le tour de la terrasse, sous le regard confus de Natsumi, essoufflée. Kido sentait qu'il forçait sur sa cheville, obligatoirement, mais ne se calma pas, tentant de localiser quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

《Kido, explique-toi !》

《C'est ici que Fudo m'a dit pour sa mère. C'est à partir de là que les choses ont changé.》

《Changé ? Comment ça ?》répéta la rouquine, sans comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.

《Changé... changé comme quand tu redécouvres quelqu'un, tu comprends ?》

Il ne voyait rien ! Comment était-ce possible qu'il se soit trompé ?! Fudo avait forcément pensé à cet endroit si il avait voulu lui laisser un message. Il s'arrêta un moment ; peut-être que le brun n'avait jamais voulu lui laisser un mot. Peut-être que cette effusion de sentiments contradictoires, ce respect, cette admiration, cette affection, peut-être que Kido avait été le seul à les ressentir... et que Fudo les avait juste, simplement trahis.

《Kido... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?》

Le quatorze sortit de ses pensées et déglutit en rejoignant Natsumi : elle était penchée sur le mémorial de Kageyama, celui même devant lequel, quelques jours plus tôt, Fudo et lui s'étaient assis pour parler et regarder les étoiles. Sur la plaque en métal, en dessus du nom de Kageyama Reiji, un simple mot avait été tracé en noir, avec les cendres d'un morceau de bois, encore au sol près du socle, moitié brûlé.

"Trouve"

Kido sentit son coeur accélérer dans sa poitrine comme jamais.

"Trouve Kageyama"

《C'est Fudo qui a écrit ça ?》souffla la rouquine.

《Oui... C'est forcément lui.》répondit le milieu de terrain, les jambes tremblantes.

Trouver Kageyama ? Mais, il était décédé il y a tellement d'années ! Est-ce que Fudo parlait de sa tombe, ou d'un truc symbolique ? Non, si Kido lui reconnaissait un trait, c'était son pragmatisme à toute épreuve ; "trouver Kageyama" devait avoir un sens parfaitement littéral. Si seulement il avait été moins concis dans son indice..!

Kido eut un déclic. Natsumi gardait le silence tentant de rassembler les morceaux elle aussi, essayant d'expliquer ce message avec ce que Kudo lui avait dit récemment ; il y avait forcément une explication.

《Natsumi... Fudo fuyait quelqu'un.》

《C'est pour ça qu'il n'a écrit qu'un seul mot.》

《Oui, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il faut "trouver Kageyama". Si on trouve Kageyama, on trouve Fudo.》

《Mais Kido, Kageyama est mort.》

Le quatorze déglutit : il devait y avoir une explication, au fait qu'il faille trouver son ex-mentor. Fudo avait une idée en tête en écrivant ça, c'était certain. Peut-être... un lieu ? Trouver Kageyama signifiait-il trouver un endroit où il pourrait se cacher ? Un endroit où... Fudo serait retenu ?

《Il faut chercher un endroit froid. Un endroit qui ressemble à une prison, ou une cave. Un endroit abandonné.》

《Les quais ? Il y a des entrepôts désaffectés sur le port nord, près du quartier suédois.》

《Il faut y aller, Fudo doit être retenu là-bas.》

Natsumi fronça les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas forcément suivre le cheminement de pensée du stratège en titre.

《Kido... tu ne crois pas que Kageyama soit...》

《Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi croire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je devais trouver Kageyama, je le chercherais dans un endroit désert et abandonné. Alors allons-y.》

Il se remit en marche, sa cheville le faisant grimacer de douleur, la coach sur ses talons. Décidément, le brun avait toujours le chic de lui faire perdre ses repaires...

* * *

Et voilà ! Kido et Natsumi sont sur la bonne piste, les corbos attaquent notre sélection nationale japonaise... Alors, ça sent un peu la fin non ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour vos prédictions, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça !

Je vous embrasse fort et vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! :-*


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde ! Pardon de ne pas avoir pu publier avant, je finissais de relire un peu pour retirer les dernières coquilles. Il est tard donc j'espère que vous n'êtes pas sur votre ordinateur dans l'immédiat, et que vous attendrez une heure plus décente pour votre organisme pour lire ce dix huitième chapitre ! Bonne nouvelle, j'ai aussi fini d'écrire (enfin presque) le dernier chapitre de la fiction. Il y aura donc en tout 19 épisodes !

Je ne laisserai pas de mot en bas de page donc je vous salue chaleureusement ici ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos dernières hypothèses sur la suite, d'éventuelles remarques sur la logique du scénario, bref, vos impressions !

Je remercie au passage les personnes qui ont laissé une review récemment. Vos avis m'intéressent, alors je croise les doigts pour que la fin en approche de cette petite histoire vous plaira :)

En attendant bisous et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ! :D

* * *

Fudo ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était dans cette cellule, à se tourner les pouces. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le but de la défaite, et toujours aucun signe de la police, ou de Legend Japan. Aucun signe de Kido non plus. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, le port résonnait des murmures marins, les vagues ne cessaient leur petit train, venant du bout du monde pour se jeter et disparaître sur la digue.

《C'est ce soir que les Corbos vont attaquer Legend Japan.》

Kageyama venait de réaparaître ; il faisait ça sans arrêt, se montrer puis s'en aller. Fudo le soupçonnait d'avoir un bureau dans l'entrepôt. Il l'avisa d'un air fatigué.

《Super.》

Ile ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Il était épuisé et n'avait rien avalé de plus consistant que des barres de céréales depuis longtemps ; l'ancien commandant de la Teikoku avait simplement prévu un stock de barres chocolatées, et Fudo ne s'était jamais autant senti le besoin d'avaler un grand bol de ramen.

Il avait eu le temps de se poser des questions, et de trouver les réponses ; le vrai dessein de Kageyama.

《Et Kido ?》fit-il donc, sarcastiquement.

《Il ne devrait plus tarder.》

Fudo ferma les yeux la tête appuyée avec indolence contre les barreaux de sa petite cage. Kageyama quitta le couloir et descendit les escaliers. Il n'avait qu'un souhait à présent, et espérait qu'on le laisserait se réaliser ; Kido devait le rejoindre au plus vite.

* * *

《Endo !》

Le gardien venait de retomber au sol suite au tir surpuissant de l'attaquant des Corbos. Ceux-là restaient impassibles, tandis que les joueurs restant de Legend Japan accouraient soutenir leur capitaine. Endo se redressa maladroitement, le souffle encore coupé par l'explosion de force créée par le tir : il connaissait cette puissance, cette façon de vouloir marquer, avec son coeur plus que tout. Mais... mais... il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas lui, pas alors que Fudo avait marqué contre son camps quelques jours plus tôt... pas Hiroto.

Celui des attaquants adverses qui avait tiré le fixait sans broncher. Endo avait déjà arrêté ce tir de la part du rouquin ; durant l'épisode de la pierre Aliea, sous l'emprise de cette odieuse substance, Hiroto avait autrefois essayé de le vaincre. Avec un même tir fou de rage, qui venait du fond du coeur.

《Endo, ça va, tu m'entends ?》lançait Kazermaru en l'aidant à se relever.

Le capitaine ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Les Corbos n'avaient pas envie de les blesser, il le ressentait, malgré toute la hargne qu'ils mettaient dans leur jeu. Si Kido avait été là, il l'aurait peut-être vu lui aussi. Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas les monstres sanguinaires dont on parlait à la télé ; ils étaient manipulés. Endo se leva finalement, quitta les cages sous le regard incrédule de ses équipiers et approcha les deux attaquants ennemis, qui ne bougèrent presque pas (si ce n'était leurs visages, qui s'étaient penchés vers le bas comme par honte).

《Pourquoi vous faites ça ?》demanda-t-il face à eux.

Hiroto détourna le regard sous son costume, et Endo comprit qu'il avait raison. Il sentit soudain une main gantée essuyer lentement sa joue, couverte de poussière depuis sa chute : l'autre attaquant le nettoyait d'un geste si doux, et si désespéré, que Endo crut perdre l'équilibre. Il savait exactement qui se cachait sous ces masques noirs, et n'osait pas croire ce qu'on avait pu leur dire pour leur faire faire une chose pareille.

《Pardonne-nous, Endo...》

* * *

Kido et Natsumi avisèrent l'entrepôt désafecté, perplexe. Si ils avaient bien interprèté l'inscription sur le mémorial, alors Fudo devait se trouver ici. Le quatorze inspira profondément, entra par la porte de secours entrouverte, sur le qui-vive. Le hangar était vide, et les ouvertures sur le port laissaient pénétrer la lumière de la lune. On distinguait difficilement l'armarure métallique de l'édifice dans la pénombre, mais on l'entendait grincer sous les efforts du vent marin. Natsumi lui désigna un escalier ; il y avait un étage. Il s'engagea sur les marches, suivi par la coach, qui gardait son portable à la main pour s'éclairer.

Une lumière jaune s'alluma à l'étage lorsque Kido mit le pied sur la plateforme. Il releva la tête. Un détecteur de mouvement ? Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un tel dispositif ici... Il entendit un clinquement métallique, comme si on cognait quelques chose contre une surface en acier.

Il s'approcha doucement, faisant signe à Natsumi que le bruit venait de l'angle du couloir. Pas à pas, le plus silencieusement possible, il se pencha pour relever une présence humaine ; à vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

《Sors de ton trou, espèce d'abruti.》railla soudain une voix rauque et familière. Il échangea un coup d'oeil surpris avec Natsumi et sortit de sa cachette pour s'approcher.

《Fudo, c'est toi ?》

《Nan, c'est la reine d'Angleterre.》

Pas de doute, Fudo Akio se tenait derrière ces barreaux en métal. Natsumi semblait avoir envie de faire une plaisanterie sur le fait qu'il était temps qu'on le fiche en cellule, mais avait dû se raviser en se souvenant des circonstances tragiques dans lesquelles ils s'étaient tous quittés. Fudo lui-même sembla s'en rendre compte car son air insolent se chargea de sérieux -un sérieux que Kido ne lui avait jamais vu.

《Kido...》commença-t-il, avant de se lever de sa couchette et de venir saisir les barreaux de sa cage en fer.《Il faut que tu le saches. Kageyama est vivant.》

Kido déglutit en silence. Natsumi semblait un peu secouée par la révelation, mais gardait son calme, jaugeant simplement les stratèges. Le châtain s'en était douté. Il s'en était douté dès qu'il avait vu le "Trouve Kageyama" sur le mémorial. Il avait espéré qu'il y ait une autre explication, mais au final, tout collait parfaitement. Kageyama était donc mêlé à tous ces évènements étranges qui secouaient l'île. Les Corbos et la trahison de Fudo...

《Je savais.》répondit-il simplement, et le brun soupira en posant son front aux barreaux.

《Il veut te reprendre.》poursuivit le brun.

《Je m'en doutais aussi.》

Et comme pour souligner leurs dires, des pas résonnèrent dans la pénombre au bout du couloir, et le survivant apparut dans la lumière frémissante de l'éclairage.

《Bonsoir Kido...》fit gravement Kageyama, le regard caché derrière ses lunettes noires.

《Bonsoir, sousei...》

Kido sentait ses muscles se crisper rien qu'à la vue de cet homme : son ombre avait été la sienne pendant si longtemps, qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à se construire lui-même. Il ne voulait plus être le pantin de personne, et depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision dix ans plus tôt, rien ne l'avait plus soulagé que la mort de son mentor. Alors le voir ainsi droit et vivant devant lui, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos : cet homme qui lui avait tout appris...

《Tu as grandi.》fit remarquer le revenant.

《Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?》

《Je ne t'ai pas appris à poser des questions, Kido. Mais à y répondre.》

《J'ai appris depuis qu'il fallait parfois compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour trouver une solution.》

Kido sentit sur son visage le regard bleu perçant de son équipier : il s'était reconnu.

《Et toi, tu comptes sur Fudo ?》demanda Kageyama d'un ton froid, presque moqueur.

《Il m'a sorti de plus de pétrin qu'on ne le pense.》

《Kido, Kageyama a un associé. Il s'appelle Phoenix...》

《Phoenix ?》intervint Natsumi.《C'est cet homme qui est supposé être à l'origine des Corbos. Kudo et Hibiki sont sur sa piste en ce moment.》

《Pourquoi s'associer à cet homme ? Sousei, vous aviez fait une croix sur ça !》

Kageyama restait calme. Il avança vers les jeunes gens et sortit de sa poche un petit appareil assez léger, en métal, surmonté d'une diode rouge clignotant et d'un cadran numérique, qui affaichait quatre zéros. Kido déglutit.

《Une bombe.》souffla Natsumi.

《Celle-ci est désactivée.》fit remarquer l'homme d'une voix grave.

《Celle-ci ?》

Il y en avait d'autres, activées ?! Sur l'île ?!

《Phoenix est un homme brillant. Un scientifique qui a fait de grandes choses... Sa molécule, Excelsior, permet des greffes d'organes synthésiques réduisant les risques de rejets de 89%. A l'époque, il a accepté de ne jamais diffuser l'existence de cette molécule, et ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que la maladie cardiaque de son fils a été révélée. L'ONU le surveillait, il ne pouvait pas sauver son propre fils. Il est mort des suites d'un match de football, parce qu'il portait une prothèse métallique augmentant la force de tir, signé WSR. Phoenix ne leur a jamais pardonné. Cette compétition est sponsoriée par la WSR. Si ça s'avérait être un fiasco, l'entreprise perdrait une belle somme d'argent, et ferait peut-être même faillite.》

Kido avait tout écouté, sous le choc ; dire qu'il n'avait rien vu venir... Natsumi avait l'air sidérée. Fudo déglutit et soupira en détournant le regard.

《La majorité des équipes du FFI est hébergée dans le gymnase central de l'île suite aux incendies causées par les Corbos. Quant à Legend Japan, ils affrontent les Corbos en ce moment même. Phoenix a choisi le soir du feu d'artifice pour faire exploser le gymnase central et l'auberge de Legend Japan.》

《Quoi !?》

Kido sentait ses jambes sur le point de lâcher. Des bombes, il y avait des bombes au gymnase et à l'auberge. Il fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

《Natsumi, appelle Kudo-kantoku, je retourne à l'auberge !》

《Non !》

La main de Fudo entourait fermement son bras, et son regard paniqué lui disait mieux que tous les livres toute la peur qu'il ressentait en lui à cet instant.

《C'est déjà toi de sauvé. Ouvre la porte et j'irai ; toi tu restes là.》

《C'est hors de question. Nos amis vont peut-être mourir, je ne peux pas rester ici !》

《Tu n'as pas le choix.》intervint Kageyama.

《Quoi ?!》

L'homme ouvrit la porte de la petite prison, et saisit Kido par le bras en profitant de sa surprise pour l'enfermer dedans, tandis que Fudo sortait. Le quatorze secoua les barreaux.

《Kageyama ! Sortez-moi de là !》

《Je croyais qu'il fallait parfois compter sur d'autres pour résoudre un problème ?》

Kido déglutit. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas vu Natsumi et Fudo partir ; il ferma les yeux très fort, posant son front contre les barreaux de la cage. Pitié, que tout se passe bien..

* * *

L'avion venait de se poser, et Kudo grimpait dans la voiture noire en réallumant son téléphone. Hibiki prit le volant.

《J'ai un appel manqué de Natsumi.》fit-il.《Je la rappelle.》

Il appuya sur l'icône de téléphone vert et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Deux tonalités eurent le temps de retentir avant que la voix essoufflée de Natsumi ne réponde à l'appel.

《Natsumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...》

《Je vais au... commiçariat en centre... île... Il y a... des bombes...!》

《Des... quoi ? Je comprends pas, articule !》

《Des BOMBES !.. Ah... hhah... Fudo est allé prévenir les gars à l'auberge... il faut que vous trouviez le car !》

Kudo mit un instant à percuter. Il finit par demander d'un ton pressé à Hibiki de prendre la direction de l'auberge au plus vite... il essaya d'appeller pour joindre un des joueurs, mais le téléphone sonnait vraisemblablement dans le vide. Le décor filait à tout allure sur les côtés, le chauffeur demanda ce qui se passait, inquiet. Kudo inspira, tremblant. Des bombes.

《Goenji...》fit Endo, la gorge serrée.

《Pardon Endo... j'ai été stupide.》

Le Corbo retira son masque, le jeta au sol, dans un geste désespéré. Les joueurs de Legend Japan étaient sidérés. Goenji se redressa, d'un air triste et torturé, résolument coupable. Il se tourna vers Marco et lança, plein de volonté.

《Désolé. Je sais que vous défendez vos rêves les gars. Vous m'en voudrez pas de défendre le miens.》

Goenji jeta sa cape noire au sol et se posta près de Endo d'un air résolu. Il avisa Hiroto, lui faisant comprendre que pour gagner sur Legend Japan, il faudrait lui passer sur le corps. Hiroto jeta son masque lui aussi, et s'exclama, d'une voix serrée :

《Je ne laiserai personne m'empêcher de rendre ma dette à Midorikawa !》

《Quelle dette ?》s'enquit le capitaine, déboussolé.

《Phoenix va lui rendre un poumon si je vous bats. Désolé... je dois le faire...》

《Les gars, je veux pas jouer les rabats-joie, mais c'est quoi ça ?》

Le Corbos qui venait de parler montrait du doigt la cape de Goenji, au sol, sous laquelle on distinguait le clignotement d'une petite diode rouge. Marco s'approcha.

《Je n'ai pas ça sur ma cape. Goenji, tu sais ce que c'est ?》

《Non... je ne savais pas que je le portais sur moi...》

Marco baissa les yeux vers le tissu sombre, et d'un geste incertain, l'écarta. Il se redressa précipitamment, d'un air paniqué, en constatant de quoi il s'agissait.

《Marco ?》lança un joueur Corbos.

《C'est... c'est une bombe les gars ?》

《Une bombe ?!》

Une voiture déboula soudain sur la plage, freinant difficilement sur la cours. Kudo sortait du véhicule en courant. Endo écarta le blond pour se pencher sur l'appareil : il leur restait dix minutes pour partir le plus loin possible, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas la portée de cet engin. Kudo arriva à leur niveau, essoufflé.

《Il faut fuir en vitesse.》souffla-t-il.《Tous, montez dans la Caravane Inazuma.》

Les joueurs, paniqués, ne se firent pas prier ; Endo s'assura de la présence de tout le monde, comptant le nombre de ses joueurs et vérifant que Goenji, Hiroto, et les autres Corbos venaient avec eux. Il arriva au bus le dernier, sous le regard plein de peur du blond. Il soutint son regard un court instant, conscient qu'une discussion allait devoir s'imposer plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, il y avait plus urgent.

《Furukabu-san est sur l'île le soir, avec des amis. C'est lui qui a les clés.》fit soudain remarquer Kazemaru.

Et comme pour le contredire, la porte avant s'ouvrit dans un couinement mécanique. Fudo apparut aux commandes du bus, l'air soulagé.

《Fudo ?》fit Kudo, surpris, et il reprit en fronçant les sourcils, un peu méfiant.《Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?》

《Je me suis échappé, je suis arrivé devant la caravan. J'ai déjà volé une voiture, je saurai la faire démarrer alors grimpez.》

Les Corbos ne se firent pas prier. Certains saluèrent Fudo au passage, comme s'il était des leurs. Kazemaru monta à son tour, jaugeant le brun d'un air accusateur, bientôt suivi par le reste de l'équipe, muette. Goenji semblait bien piteux, et lançait des regards incertains à Endo de temps en temps. Hiroto semblait complètement déconnecté. Les coachs montèrent à leur tour lorsqu'il réussit enfin à bidouiller assez les fils pour faire démarrer le moteur. Endo fut le dernier à monter. Il lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant, et Fudo se dit qu'il ne rendrait jamais assez la pareille à ce type. Il déglutit en laissant la place du chauffeur à Hibiki.

《Kido est au port nord, près du quartier suédois. Allons le chercher.》

Le vieux coach hocha la tête, démarra en trombe sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte du car. Ils entendirent au bout de quelques minutes la détonation profonde de l'explosif derrière eux, et le souffle de l'explosion balayer les arbres en brodure de route. Une autre détonation retentit, et une fumée sombre s'éleva au dessus du centre de l'île. Fudo ferma les yeux. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de blessé. Pourvu que ce cauchemar prenne bientôt fin.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys ! Pardon pour mon irrégularité. Je pense arrêter de prétendre que je peux publier tous les week-ends et me mettre à publier aussi souvent que possible, tout simplement.

Le bac approche à grands pas et j'ai des millions de choses à coordonner, non seulement au niveau des cours et des épreuves mais aussi dans mes affaires personnelles, la paperasse pour l'année prochaine, et les amis. Je suis toujours là pour vous servir, malgré tout, votre dose de KdFd quasi hebdomadaire !

Voici le dernier chapitre de Inazuma Eleven Legend. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu faire de passage sur Phoenix, alors si quelque chose vous échappe sur ce personnage, je suis là pour répondre :) Enjoy ~

* * *

Le bus s'arrêta devant l'entrepôt où Fudo avait croupi ces derniers jours ; Kudo avait été contacté par Natsumi, qui se trouvait à l'hôpital, parmi les blessés légers qui s'entassaient dans le hall d'entrée. Elle avait retrouvé Haruna et les autres, sains et saufs, qui avaient préféré la terrasse Peleduce au centre-île pour le feu d'artifice. Elle avait pu prévenir la police, malheureusement pas assez tôt pour qu'une évacuation en ordre s'opère. Il y avait beaucoup de blessés légers, mais elle avait vu passer quelques corps ensanglantés couverts d'une bâche argentée dans des brancards. Elle avait pour l'instant mis la main sur le numéro de chambre de Midorikawa, admis la veille pour son opération miraculeuse, et allait le rejoindre.

Kudo avait déclaré qu'ils avaient des comptes à régler entre eux, mais qu'il s'en chargerait plus tard ; il avait une dizaine de jeunes hommes en pleine santé à proposer aux forces de l'ordre pour la recherche dans les décombres d'éventuelles victimes.

《Allez-y, Kido et moi on vous rejoint.》

A son grand soulagement, les coachs ne lui avaient pas demandé de comptes. Peut-être savaient-ils déjà pour Kageyama. De toute façon, Kudo allait bien finir par remonter les bretelles des imbéciles qui avaient succombé à la tentation de Phoenix ; il expliquerait ce qu'il savait à cet instant.

A peine était-il descendu que le bus avait redémarré en direction du centre-île, aussi ne s'attarda-t-il pas davantage. Il courut jusque dans l'entrepôt, pestant contre les ampoules désuets ou explosées qui servaient d'éclairage d'appoint. Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier au plus vite, sans tomber, et son dos humide de sueur froide : il sentit ses jambes trembler lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard mort d'inquiétude de Kido, qui faisait les cent pas dans la cage à oiseau. Celui-ci se jeta pour saisir les barreaux en métal lorsqu'il le vit arriver par le couloir, dans la lumière jaune et automatique.

《Fudo !》s'exclama-t-il.

《Ils vont bien. Ils vont tous bien. C'est un miracle.》lâcha le brun, essoufflé, en approchant pour saisir à son tour les barreaux.

Kido sembla se détendre, soupirant d'un air rassuré, collant son front aux barres métallique. Le huit déglutit, hésitant à poser son propre front épuisé contre le sien : c'était difficile d'y résister.

《Fudo...》souffla le milieu emprisonné.《Kageyama ne me laissera pas partir. Il veut m'éloigner du foot, de l'équipe. Il... se prend pour mon créateur encore une fois.》

Fudo s'en était douté. Kageyama avait tout fait pour avoir Kido à ses côtés. Pas par une sorte de besoin profond d'assouvir son désir de possession sur Kido, mais parce que quoi que le châtain en pense, et quoi que le brun en dise, Kageyama se considérait désormais plus comme son père que comme son créateur. Simplement, un créateur a la mégalomanie de voir le fruit de tout son travail atteindre des sommets, et Kageyama aujourd'hui, Fudo l'avait compris ces derniers jours, ne voulait que le bien de Kido. C'était une folie toute autre que de désirer protéger quelqu'un, le huit en avait fait les frais. Ce n'était pas honnorable, ce n'était pas de la bonté : juste du pur égoïsme.

Fudo venait de trahir ses coéquipiers pour le bien de sa mère. Il avait laissé Kido enfermé aux mains de Kageyama pour le protéger des possibles dangers de Phoenix sur l'île, sans savoir si ils seraient toujours là quand il reviendrait le chercher. Protéger quelqu'un n'était pas glorieux. Kageyama n'avait rien d'un saint, et lui, rien d'un héros.

《Fudo... tu ne me laisse pas tomber hein ?》

La voix de Kido se brisait sur ses dernières syllabes. Non, il ne le laissait pas tomber. C'était hors de question. Fudo avait joué sur plusieurs tableaux, il avait profité de savoir que Kageyama ne ferait pas de mal à Kido pour rattraper ses erreurs auprès de l'équipe. Il avait compté sur sa bonne étoile -et avec du recul, il commençait à se dire qu'il devait être le type au pire karma du monde, et que faire confiance à sa chance était sans doute une idée stupide.

《Je reviens te chercher ok ?》

Fudo quitta les barreaux, tandis que Kido le fixait d'un air perplexe et paniqué. Il allait négocier avec Kageyama ; le revenant savait qu'il ne pouvait pas oeuvrer pour le bien de Kido sans lui faire de mal, le brun devait lui faire comprendre que lui, il en était capable.

《Kageyama !》s'exclama-t-il en arrivant dans le hangar.

La silhouette cassée et majestueuse de l'ancien commandant se découpa dans la lumière argentée de la lune qui entrait par l'ouverture sur le port. Fudo savait que convaincre le vieil homme ne serait pas facile. Il s'approcha, déglutissant.

《Laissez-moi emmener Kido.》dit-il sans détour ; de toute façon, Kageyama savait déjà pourquoi il était revenu.

《Tu me demandes d'abandonner Kido à un malheur certain.》

《Vous croyez qu'il sera plus heureux dans votre cage ?》

Fudo avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Il avait envie de protéger Kido, il en éprouvait un besoin consummant. Mais comment l'exprimer ? Il n'en savait rien. Comment convaincre Kageyama que Kido comptait pour lui autant que sa propre personne ?

《Tu es un monstre. Tu n'as pas hésité à le trahir pour ta mère. Et tu voudrais que je te confie son bonheur ?》

《Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Vous parlez de me confier Kido ? Mais c'est un être humain bordel, une personne ! Pas une chose, ni la vôtre, ni la mienne !》

Fudo serra les poings, tentant de saisir l'expression qui s'imprimait sur les traits marqués de l'homme.

《Oui, je ferais tout pour ma mère. Oui, Kido a fait les frais de ma folie. Mais... c'est quand une amitié peut traverser ce genre d'épreuve qu'elle devient invincible.》

《Tu penses que ton amitié avec Kido est invincible ?》

Son amitié avec Kido dissonnait un peu, Fudo s'en rendait compte, elle sonnait aussi bizarrement que les derniers mots de Kageyama. Il apréciait le châtain plus que ce qu'il prétendait, sans vraiment l'admettre. Ça allait au delà de toute cette amitié virile. Ça avait cette rage, cette passion, cette colère que seule une amitié pouvait subir sans se briser, mais c'était doux et coupant, c'était invincible et fragile comme si c'était bien plus que ça... et Fudo le savait, au fond. La raison pour laquelle il devait avoir Kido près de lui à l'avenir, la raison pour laquelle il devait convaincre Kageyama, était à la fois toute altruiste et paradoxalement égoïste. Il voulait être celui qui se mettrait en colère lorsqu'on attentait au châtain, celui qui marche devant pour le rattraper si il devait tomber. Il voulait être celui qui aurait le privilège de voir son visage endormis, qui aurait le pouvoir de visiter le monde exceptionnel qui s'agitait dans le creux de ses bras. Il rougit, agacé, tandis que Kageyama haussait les sourcils.

《Je n'ai jamais supplié personne. Je n'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir faire le bonheur de quiconque. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé dire que Kido est comme un orage dans ce désert de vie. Bordel de merde, si je dois me mettre à genoux, je le ferai, alors...》

Sa gorge se nouait, Fudo sentait ses joues le piquer, son ventre s'embraser. Aurait-il le courage de mettre un mot sur cette tempête rouge qui secouait son être ? Parviendrait-il à regarder Kido dans les yeux après ça ? Il se sentait stupide. Stupide, sur le point de s'envoler, et sur le point de s'écrouler. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être ainsi ravagé par des sentiments.

《Je vous en supplie, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que Kido soit heureux.》

Kageyama le fixait sans mot dire, le visage implacable, indéchiffrable, comme un cadenas un peu rouillé. Fudo déglutit. Il sentait ses joues chauffer, et se sentait vraiment idiot de rougir dan un moment pareil : il devait avoir l'air d'un collégien un peu naïf, il ne supportait pas cette idée. Il espérait que l'homme de l'ombre le prendrait au sérieux.

《Un orage dans ton désert hein ?》sourit sombrement l'ancier chef de la Teikoku.

Il lâcha un rire à mis chemin entre l'amusement et l'amertume.

《Je serai toujours là, si un jour rien ne va plus, pour refaire le monde pour Yuuto. Je sais qu'il ne peux pas être heureux avec moi. Juste en sécurité. Je fais cette concession mais...》

Fudo cilla. Kageyama passa à sa hauteur pour laisser tomber la clé de la cellule.

《Je te ferai tuer si tu fais du mal à ce garçon.》

Un instant de flottement, le revenant disparut dans l'ombre du hangar, à nouveau, et Fudo entendit au dehors le battement assourdissant des pales d'un hélicoptère. Alors... il avait réussi ? Il inspira profondément et saisit les clés au sol. Il remonta les escaliers en courant, manquant de tomber, et arriva à l'étage en haletant, sans savoir pourquoi son coeur battait en vérité. Il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, croisa le regard rouge insoutenable de son équipier, qui avait accroché ses lunettes au col de son t-shirt. Est-ce que Kido avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Kageyama ? Il déglutit et s'approcha, inserra la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte grinçante. Kido sortit lentement, perplexe, s'attendant à voir Kageyama surgir du couloir probablement.

《Il est parti.》fit Fudo sans oser regarder le stratège en titre.

《Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?》

《On a conclu une sorte de marché.》

Kido cilla et avisa vaguement la cellule.

《J'espère que tu n'as pas signé pour une folie cette fois.》

Le brun releva la tête. La lumière grésillante donnait à Kido un air d'illusion informatique sur le point de s'envoler. Il avait besoin de vérifier que Kido était là, bien là.

Il posa sa main dans sa nuque, caressa inconsciemment le duvet blond qui y courait, plaqua dans un frôlement langoureux le coin de ses lèvres sur la tempe du quatorze. Il sentait la transpiration un peu, à cause du stress sans doute, et toujours cette odeur indéfinissable, à la fois comme celle d'un ange, et comme celle d'un homme. Il sentait l'air frais, les nuages, le sel de la mer. Fudo lâcha un soupir tremblant et sentit le châtain se tendre sous une minuscule caresse à la base de son crâne ; le stratège en titre agrippait son poignet, ses muscles bandés comme si n'importe quoi pouvait arriver. Fudo ne résista pas à l'envie de caller sa main contre le creux de son dos et déglutit, conscient que son vis-à-vis pouvait tout entendre, jusqu'au sang qui battait dans sa gorge.

《Fudo, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?》souffla le châtain, tendu.

《Que je veillerai sur toi.》

Kido lâcha un soupir grondant en mordant à pleine dent le coin de sa mâchoire. Fudo sentit son corps s'embraser, un frisson chaud parcourir son échine depuis le bas de son bassin jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, et commença à avoir besoin d'espace. Il déglutit à nouveau tandis que Kido rapprochaient leurs corps dans un soupir agacé et impatient.

《Essaie toujours》lâcha-t-il dans son oreille, et le brun sut qu'il n'aurait jamais pu repartir sans Kido.

* * *

 _Suite aux explosions terroristes sur l'île du football, Liocott, le 11e tournoi Football Frontier International, a été annulé. Nous dénombrons aujourd'hui une vingtaine de blessés graves, ainsi qu'une dizaine de morts. Les autorités ont pu révélé l'identité du commanditaire d'un tel massacre ; il se présente comme médecin chercheur sous le nom de Walter White Phoenix. Fenikkusu Taiyo de son vrai nom, est aujourd'hui activement recherché par la police._

 _"Les FFI ont été tâchées par le sang des victimes du gymnase central de Liocott [...] Heureusement nous ne comptons pas de victimes sur l'auberge de Legend Japan. [...] Nous présentons nos plus sincères condoléances aux familles des victimes, et travaillons dès à présent à l'avènement d'un tournoi plus sûr et sécurisé. L'esprit du sport l'emportera toujours sur la haine et la violence" -Comité du FFI._

 _Les individus terroristes ayant provoqué les incendies criminels aux auberges des équipes argentines et italiennes se sont rendus au comité et à la police pour expliquer la manipulation dont ils avaient été victimes. Une amende de trente mille dollars leur a été appliqué en guise de sanction, le comité souhaite avant tout faire table rase du passé, dans l'esprit actuel de deuil. Nous rappellons que ces incendies n'avaient causé aucune victime._

 _Aucune sanction plus sévère ne sera visiblement prise à l'encontre des jeunes terroristes, qui ont été hier retirés de leur suspension de football. Le coach de Legend Japan a annoncé ce matin qu'il prendrait ses propres mesures à l'encontre des joueurs concer-..._

* * *

Hiroto éteignit le télé.

《Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça.》

《Je me tiens au courant, c'est tout. Dire que tu aurais pu mourir...》

Hiroto déglutit, et rendit son regard à son ami. Midorikawa avait été sorti de l'hôpital de Liocott et transféré dans un hôpital japonais lorsque le drame avait eu lieu. Il en était sorti le lendemain, et Hiroto avait pu le rejoindre, rappatrié suite à un interrogatoire des services de renseignement et de la sécurité de Liocott. Les FFI avaient été annulées pour cette année, et Midorikawa ne cessait de s'enthousiasmer à l'idée de jouer le prochain tournoi. Finalement Phoenix avait au moins tenu la parole à ce sujet.

Il entendit un petit bruit de pas dans le couloir, et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns passa timidement sa tête par l'ouverture.

《Izumi ? Retourne à la sieste, il est encore tôt.》fit Hiroto en avisant l'horloge dans la salle de jeu.

《Arrive pas à dormir...》murmura le petit.

《Essaie mon bonhomme. Tu veux aller boire un peu avant de retourner dormir ?》suggéra Midorikawa.

Le gamin hocha la tête et le jeune homme lâcha son petit linge à plier pour se lever du sol et donner la main au petit garçon. Hiroto les regarda quitter la pièce, nostalgique. La vie au Sun garden lui avait manqué...

* * *

《Et bien. Votre tendon est comme neuf on dirait. Il suffisait de laisser passer un peu de temps.》

Goenji remettait sa chaussure calmement. Il avait ressenti le besoin de vérifier que sa tendinite était guérie, peu après l'incident à Liocott et le rappatriement de l'équipe au Japon. Il se souvenait encore du sacré savon que leur avait passé Kudo en rentrant, à Fudo, Hiroto et lui. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été stupides, sacrément stupides, pour suivre aveuglément ce type qui avait l'air bien louche avec ses manigances. Kudo s'était emporté, leur disant que si les FFI avaient été maintenus, il les aurait tous les trois viré de l'équipe, et qu'il trouverait un moyen de les punir plus tard. Il avait dit que pour commencer, il allait les suspendre de l'équipe quelques temps. C'était à la fois une punition, et une façon de calmer un peu les médias, qui s'étaient emparé de l'évènement comme des corbeaux sur un animal mort.

Le médecin lui expliquait comment faire attention à son corps de façon à ce que cette tendinite ne se produise plus.

Il avait eu l'occasion de discuter calmement avec Endo. Parler un peu de ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Son rêve de réaliser les rêves du capitaine. Endo l'avait écouté en silence, sans rire, sans se mettre en colère. A la fin, il avait simplement sourit, un sourire triste qui avait déchiré le coeur du blond, et dit que son rêve n'avait plus aucune valeur, si il impliquait de sacrifier un ami. Il avait caressé sa joue. Il l'avait embrassé. Et Goenji s'était excusé à chaudes larmes. Il avait senti que Endo serait incapable de lui en vouloir, il aurait été incapable de le haïr alors que lui, avait été aveuglé par son amour. Endo ne voyait que le principal : ses intentions. Le reste, il l'avait bien compris. On avait manipulé Goenji à cause de lui, et il avait fini par dire à son ami ce qui lui manquait pour retrouver la paix : c'était tout l'amour de Endo, qui agissait comme un remède miracle.

Ils ne l'avaient pas dit à l'équipe. Endo était comme ça, du genre à profiter de la vie sans se poser de questions. Il sortit du cabinet en remerciant le docteur ; le capitaine l'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Il discutait avec Kido. Ils s'étaient croisés ici ?

《Salut.》fit-il en s'approchant.《Tu viens pour ta cheville ?》

《Non, il vient rendre visite à la mère de Fudo. Pas vrai Kido ?》rigola gentiment le brun sous le regard un peu embarrassé du châtain.

《Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?》demanda Goenji d'un ton hésitant.

《Non, on va rentrer nous, hein, Shuu. On te laisse Kido.》

《Endo... c'est pas ce que tu...》

《Salut !》

Les deux jeunes joueurs étaient partis sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille. Kido les jalousait presque. Il voulait vraiment que ce soit aussi simple avec Fudo. Malheureusement, ils aimaient tous les deux se prendre la tête, beaucoup trop. Il se leva, chassant ses pensées naïves, agacé. Il détestait qu'on puisse lire sur son visage, lui qui se maîtrisait si bien... Il atteignit la chambre de la mère de Fudo, frappa timidement à la porte avant d'entrer. Les mains agrippées à son bouquet de fleur, il avisa la femme, le visage creusé de fatigue, caressant les cheveux de son garçon en souriant pensivement. Garçon qui semblait somnoler, car il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et gardait sa tête posé lourdement sur ses bras pliés.

《Bonjour jeune homme. Vous devez être Kido Yuuto.》

《Bonjour... Fudo vous a parlé de moi ?》

《Il m'a dit qu'il vous trouvait énervant... sans doute parce que sans ça, il serait incapable de dire du mal de vous.》

《Oh...》

Voilà pourquoi il aimait Fudo ; il était tout de l'essence même de la vie. Toute la spontanéité, et la fierté du monde se lisait dans son regard. Et il disait des choses fichtrement belles pour peu qu'il ait un peu bu, où qu'il accepte de se confier. Kido posa son bouquet dans un vase vacant et arrangea les feuilles.

《Il vous a dit ça ? J'aurai dû venir plus tôt.》

《Ahahah, Akio ne dit jamais les choses les plus agréables aux concernés.》

Le visage de Fudo était si appaisant dans son sommeil. Kido résistait difficilement à l'envie de l'embrasser.

《Je crois que je dois vous remercier. Vous êtes le meilleur ami que mon petit ait eu depuis bien longtemps.》

《J'aimerai vraiment être à la hauteur.》

《Akio n'attend rien des autres. C'est quand ils lui donnent d'eux même que tout prend son sens. Même s'il ne le dit pas, il est heureux de vous avoir comme ami. Ainsi que le capitaine. Il l'aime aussi beaucoup.》

Kido sourit : il avait bien fait de venir. Il ne s'attendait pas à en apprendre autant. C'est vrai que depuis la fois où ils s'étaient emportés dans le hangar, à s'enlacer comme s'ils en avaient le droit depuis la nuit des temps, à soupirer en espérant que l'autre comprendrait le désespoir dans leurs gestes... depuis cette nuit-là, Kido avait à peu près compris que Fudo tenait à lui. Il espérait que Fudo avait compris que c'était réciproque. Il espérait que le brun et lui finiraient par briser leur quatrième mur commun, finiraient par arrêter de jouer un rôle et commencer à intéragir ensemble. Kido avait juste envie de l'embrasser maintenant. Et de sentir leurs corps glisser l'un contre l'autre dans des gémissements incongrus. Il essaya de ranger ce projet dans un coin de sa tête.

《Nous aussi, on tient à lui.》répondit-il.

Un infirmier entra avec un fauteuil roulant, et Kido s'écarta pour le laisser s'approcher du lit. La mère de Fudo se redressa toute seule, prète à monter sur le fauteuil, tandis que l'infirmier réarrangeait les fils de ses perfusions. Il la salua en chuchotant lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de prendre soin de Fudo, toujours endormis, et la suivit du regard lorsque l'aide soignant la conduisit sur le fauteuil vers la salle d'examen. Il était désormais seul avec le brun.

Il déglutit, enleva son manteau pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau à l'entrée et fit le tour du lit pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Il dormait vraiment profondément.

《Fudo..?》

Pas de réponse. Kido s'assit sur une chaise visiteur, au chevet du lit désormais vide, en face du brun. Il céda à l'envie de plonger sa main dans la crinière indomptable du jeune homme, caressa seulement lentement son crâne du bout des doigts. Il savait que quelque chose se tissait entre eux. Prétendre le contraire aurait été vraiment aveugle... ils se regardaient trop intensément pour pouvoir encore mettre ça sur le compte d'un intérêt passif, ils retenaient trop de gestes débordants de tendresse pour que ça passe inaperçu à leurs yeux. Si Kido s'écoutait, il aurait déjà déclaré forfait, saisi les hanches de Fudo pour le plaquer contre un mur, et goûter sa fleur de peau, son sourire charmeur et parcourir ses recoins les plus sensibles.

Mais la lenteur de leur avancement avait un charme qu'il ne parvenait pas à briser. Le mystère dans les yeux de Fudo, les quelques embrassades viriles qu'ils s'autorisaient, avaient toujours cet arrière-goût amoureux, cet arrière-goût acide et sucré comme une pomme verte. Ça rendait Kido spécialement heureux.

Soudain, la main de Fudo vint saisir celle que Kido passait dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Loin de se retirer, le châtain caressa son cuir chevelu du pouce, ses autres doigts emprisonnés par ceux de son équipier.

《Tu es là depuis longtemps ?》marmonna doucement le huit, le visage toujours enterré contre le lit d'hôpital.

《Pas vraiment.》

《Tu peux rester encore un peu ?》

《Oui.》

Fudo releva la tête, la main de Kido tomba contre sa joue un instant, avant que le stratège remplaçant ne la saisisse de nouveau pour la coller à ses lèvres chaudes.

《Y a tellement de choses que je voudrai dire, Kido.》continua-t-il.

《Dis-les alors.》

《Ça ferait trop d'un coup.》

Kido laissa échapper un soupir amusé.

《Dis-moi le principal.》

《Tu le sais déjà.》

C'était ça, juste ça. Quelques mots qui veulent tout dire, sans que rien ne soit jamais révélé. Kido savait qu'ils en avaient encore pour quelques temps. Le temps de se lasser. Le temps d'accumuler trop de choses à vouloir dire, à vouloir faire.

Fudo avait des yeux à mourir. La façon dont il battait des cils, simplement et insolemment, comme un enfant qui observe un papillon, les sourires insoupçonnables qui fleurissaient sur ses lèvres, bientôt, Kido ne tiendrait plus à l'envie de les avoir pour lui seul. Juste le temps qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler, et toute la passion qu'il ressentait exploserait entre eux.

Juste le temps de ne plus résister...

* * *

Ça doit être une de mes seules fictions où Kido et Fudo ne sont pas officiellement ensemble à la fin x)

Je trouvais plus raisonnable de m'en tenir là, conclure leur histoire aurait été un peu rapide selon moi, alors que toute la fiction durant, ils ont pris un temps monstre à comprendre leurs sentiments. Du coup j'espère que ça vous convient et que vous ne vous sentez pas frustrées (tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, ce n'est que partie remise ;)

Ma prochaine fiction est totalement terminée, je la commencerait donc au plus tôt. On revient à un KdFd plus traditionnel en AU, qui pourrait s'avérer du même calibre que Valeur Interdite au niveau du sérieux.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour cette fin, et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) Bisous à tous, à très bientôt ! *kiss*


End file.
